No Bats Allowed
by Tortured Artist
Summary: In Zootopia, the citizens have strong and harsh opinions about bats. Because they are the only mammals who can fly, bat criminals can easily escape the ZPD. So when a bat runs a campaign for mayor, an anti-bat extremist kidnaps her brother for ransom. Judy and Nick must find the kidnapper before it is too late, and they get help from an unlikely ally.
1. The Blessing and Curse of Wings

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 1: The Blessing and Curse of Wings

Judy had helped hunt down criminals before, but nothing like this. She was after a band of criminals known simply as the Blood Drinkers, a group that had been responsible for both murder and theft. What was frustrating was that this was a band of criminals that had escaped the ZPD twice already. With increased pressure from the public, the ZPD needed to catch the Blood Drinkers this time.

The plan was simple: Judy and Nick were to sneak into the Blood Drinkers' new hideout from behind. In the past, the gang would spot the larger police officers and escape. This time, Judy and Nick were expected to provide a distraction, going in alone in order to catch them by surprise. The hideout was in Sahara Square in the scorching heat of the district. The air was stifling in the sunlight, but they had to go in during the day. Their targets were nocturnal, and hopefully asleep by now.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, do you read me?" said Officer McHorn over the radio.

"I read you loud and clear," said Judy as she stood hunched in the bushes behind the building.

"And I can hear you too," said Nick, huddled next to Judy.

"Do you see any movement in the building?" asked McHorn.

Judy's ears were twitching in every direction. "No, it has been still and quiet for a while now. I can't verify if they are in the building."

"Then you have permission to go inside the building. Until I hear from you, I will be silent on my end. Officer McHorn out!"

Judy put her radio away. "Well Nick, are you ready?"

Nick held up the net launcher he held in his paw. "They won't know what hit them."

Judy pulled out her night vision goggles and placed them on her head, stopping for a moment to adjust the straps to make sure they were secure. She slowly approached the building with Nick close behind. The building was built for small sized animals, standing four stories tall, blocking out the sun overhead. The building was empty with a "For Rent" sign on the front. Judy tried the front door, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She lowered her night vision goggles over her eyes and walked into the dark room. All the curtains were ceiled shut, leaving the building dark and haunting. Although Nick's natural night vision allowed him to see, Judy needed the goggles.

Nick ran is paw along the walls, and in the dim light, he saw the words "Blood Drinkers" written on the wall with tiny cans of spray paint. When Judy noticed the writing, she nodded to him, silently acknowledging she knew they were on the right track. As they crept along, all they could hear was the squeak of the floorboards as they walked. At first, Judy thought maybe the building was empty, but that was before she heard the unmistakable clicks of echolocation. Nick heard it too, looking about for any sign of life. As they entered a large office, the clicks grew louder. Judy could feel the fur on the back of her neck begin to stand up. She looked about frantically, expecting the Blood Drinkers to come out and attack. That was when Nick put his paw on her shoulder and pointed up at the ceiling. Judy looked up, and sure enough, she saw the Blood Drinkers hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah!" shouted Judy as she raised the net launcher upward.

The Blood Drinkers didn't move. They all hung on the ceiling, their prehensile feet clinging to the ceiling tiles. They all wore matching black jackets and pants, although it was hard to see with their wings wrapped around their bodies like that. Through the night vision goggles, their eyes glowed brightly in the dark like phantoms. Many of them let out loud hisses in anger. Their long ears twitched irritably.

Judy felt a twinge of fear since she never faced a bat before. Even through the green haze of her night vision goggles, she was able to pick out their leader. His name was Drake Hemocyte. His left ear was completely torn off and unlike the rest of his gang, he wore a bright red jacket.

"Mr. Hemocyte," said Judy, "you and your gang are under arrest."

Hemocyte grinned, showing off his rows of sharp teeth and his wild stare. "I love the taste of bunny blood."

Nick closed the door to the office. "Well, you're not getting a taste today. You have no escape.

Hemocyte spoke as if he didn't hear them. "I hear you scream, I hear you cry...I will rip your throat and suck you dry."

Judy pulled the trigger on her net launcher gun, but the bats scattered in all directions as the net bounced off the ceiling, missing them. Judy and Nick ducked under a nearby table.

"Officer McHorn," shouted Judy into the radio. "We need back up now. We have the Blood Drinkers contained."

"Roger!" said Officer McHorn.

Judy and Nick sat back to back, awaiting the Blood Drinkers to swoop in. Although they could hear the loud flutter of the bats flying overhead, none of them tried to attack them. As the sound of the fluttering wings began to die down, Judy poked her head out from under the table, and that was when she noticed that one of the ceiling tiles was missing, and the bats were flying through the gaping hole.

"Nick, give me a boost." Judy sprinted out from behind the table, reloading her gun with another cartridge. Nick got up against the wall and cupped his paws. Judy leaped up into Nick's paws, and he tossed her into the ceiling. With her powerful hind legs and Nick's help, Judy easily grabbed onto the edge of the hole and pulled herself up and into the ceiling. Using her night vision goggles and her sharp hearing, she was able to chase down the bats. She hopped along on all fours, running along the tiles and into an air vent. However, the vents went straight up. She could see the bats flying up the vents toward a hole where sunlight spilled in. She aimed her net gun and fired, but it was too late. The bats flew through the hole, causing the net to land back into Judy's possession. Judy cursed under her breath.

"Judy, are you all right?" asked Officer McHorn.

Judy picked up the radio and brought it to her ear. "They got away."

"We have the building surrounded."

"We'll be outside as soon as possible." Judy hung up the radio and ran back to the open ceiling where she leaped down to the floor.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"They're outside," shouted Judy. "We need to hurry."

They ran out of the building and through the front door. Nick blinked as he was blinded by the bright sunlight. Several ZPD cop cars were gathered outside of the building where several officers were looking up to the sky with net launcher guns in hand. High above was the sound of a ZPD helicopter as its propeller blades spun loudly overhead.

Judy ripped off her night vision goggles as she ran up to Officer McHorn. The huge rhino dwarfed Judy as he stood there with a stern look on his face.

"Well?" asked Judy.

"I'm sorry, but the Blood Drinkers got away," said McHorn. "They were too high up for our net."

"What about the helicopter?"

"The pilot is trying to track them down, but they're too small and fast for the helicopter. It can't keep up with them." McHorn looked down at Judy, forlorn. "I'm so sorry, Officer Hopps."

Judy let out a long sigh of irritation. "Who's going to tell Chief Bogo?"

#

Bogo paced back and forth in his office, looking noticeably irritable. Judy, Nick, and several other officers stood nearby, nervously watching as Bogo growled under his breath. "Three times in three weeks. We've been after the Blood Drinkers for so long, and we're still no closer to catching them."

The other officers stood quietly, unsure as to what to say.

"It's my fault," said Judy, finding the courage to speak. "I wasn't fast enough."

"No, it's my fault," said McHorn. "I was the one who was in charge of the operation, and I was the one who didn't think to check for any places they could have escaped."

"I don't care who is at fault," said Bogo. "All I care about is how this reflects on the ZPD. We're in the middle of an election, and hostilities toward the bats are growing. If we don't subdue this tension soon, there's no telling what the public will do."

"I'm sorry, sir," said McHorn. "We just don't have the resources necessary to fix this problem."

Bogo finally plopped down in his seat, putting a hoof to his head. "Just go!"

The officers left the office without another word.

"Hopps, Wilde..."

Judy and Nick froze at the door, trailing behind the other officers.

"There's a political debate going on today, and the officers there are understaffed."

"Sure thing, sir," said Judy. "We can help."

Bogo leaned back in his chair and put on his glasses. "I just need you there to maintain order. The debate is happening in the presentation room of Town Hall."

"No problem," said Nick.

The two headed down the stairs to the exit, passed Clawhauser's desk, out the door, and toward the Town Hall next door. On the other side of the building, there was an auditorium. As they walked into the auditorium, they found the room packed with animals of all sizes and shapes. They worked their way through the crowds as they all cheered and booed the candidates.

As Judy and Nick got close to the stage, they saw the two candidates up on podiums. On the left podium was a golden colored lioness. She wore a formal black dress with a white shirt and red tie partially covered under a black jacket.

"We need a stronger economy and better protection," said the lioness. On the podium was the name Emily Panthera written in bold, black letters.

"No, we need better protections and support to the animals," said the other candidate. On the podium nearby, was a significantly smaller candidate, so small in fact that a TV projector had to be set up behind her so that the crowd could more easily see her. She was a tiny bat, dressed in a green blouse shaped around her wings and tail. She stood on the podium with a tiny microphone in front of her. The name Gloria Nightshade was written in black on her podium. Judy and Nick had stepped in while the two candidates argued over what was more important for Zootopia. They sat there, listening to the debates as they droned on.

Although the debates were mostly kept on boring logistics of running Zootopia, it soon became personal for Judy and Nick when a reporter went up to the candidates and asked, "How do you plan on handling the crisis with the Blood Drinkers and other bat gangs?"

"The bats are a major problem for Zootopia," said Panthera. "The citizens of Zootopia should not have to live in fear of bats. If elected mayor, my first priority would be to enforce registration for all bats who want to fly in Zootopia. Much like how we license mammals to drive, we will license bats to fly."

The crowd cheered with approval on Panthera's side of the auditorium.

"What Panthera proposes is ridiculous," shouted Nightshade. "Forcing bats to register will not stop criminals. Such laws will only impact law abiding bats." There were some boos in the audience, but Nightshade spoke on. "Forcing bats to register just to fly will turn actual honest bats into criminals."

"Are you suggesting that we let bats use their wings to exploit and hurt animals?" asked Panthera, condescendingly.

"You're just speaking as if all bats are criminals," countered Nightshade. "Much like aquatic mammals have a right to swim and tree dwelling animals have a right to climb, bats have a right to fly. What good is security if we are denied our right to be animals?"

Nightshade's followers cheered in a deafening cacophony.

"Bats don't represent the whole of Zootopia," said Panthera after waiting for the cheering to die down. "Bats have special advantages that other mammals don'r have."

"The same holds true for all mammals," said Nightshade.

"If bats have to be restrained to protect the remaining animals of Zootopia, then so be it."

The crowd cheered, chanting Panthera over and over again.

"That is ridiculous," shouted Nightshade over the megaphone. "Not only would your plan not stop criminals, but it could pave the way for similar laws to oppress mammals. I tell you bats do more good for Zootopia than harm, and I say we do more to work with the bats rather than criminalize them."

There were more chants and cheers from the Nightshade supporters.

Judy and Nick sat in the back, watching, enduring the intense noise from the cheering crowds.

"How much longer is this debate?" shouted Judy.

"About another 10 minutes," shouted Nick, looking at his watch. "By then, our shift will be over."

"Good," said Judy. "I think I've had enough of bats for one day."

#

By the next morning as the sun came up, it was a usual day for Judy. She would wake up to see the greasy walls of her tiny apartment. She would get up out of her rickety bed, shower, and head out into the world in her casual clothes. She skipped merrily through the halls, clutching a motorcycle helmet in her paw.

"Good morning, Judy," said a kangaroo. "Off to work?"

"Nope," said Judy. "This time, I'm headed to some place special."

"Oh, like what?"

"Hopefully a new apartment," cried out Judy as she entered the parking garage. Parked near the entrance was her red bunny-sized motorcycle. She put on her motorcycle helmet, hopped onto the seat, and sped off down the streets, headed toward Nick.

#

Nick lived not too far away, sharing an apartment with Finnick. The studio they lived in was tiny, barely large enough for even the small foxes living there. As always, Finnick, who slept on the bottom part of the bunk bed, kicked under Nick's bed above him.

"Wake up," said Finnick as he kicked the bed.

"Oh, five more minutes," said Nick. Finnick kicked the bed so hard, he knocked Nick out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Dressed in only is boxers, the floor felt cold against Nick's body.

"For such a little guy, you sure are strong?" said Nick.

"It's your turn to make breakfast," said Finnick, also dressed in his boxers.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Nick caught a glimpse of Judy on her motorcycle through the kitchen window, waving at him.

"And there's my ride," said Nick.

"Off to get an apartment?" asked Finnick as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, I'm finally going to get out of this dump," said Nick. "Not that I'm eager to get away from you."

"Aw that's okay," said Finnick. "Maybe I'll move out too, and find a hot vixen to share an apartment with."

"Sounds like a plan," said Nick as he went out the door.

Judy happily waved to Nick, handing him a fox-sized helmet for him to put on.

"You get the fancy racing helmet and I get this plastic bowl?" asked Nick, looking at the helmet. "Do you want me to die in a car accident?"

"Maybe you can buy a better helmet for yourself later," said Judy, "and besides, you'll need all the money we have to pay our first rent."

They drove downtown to a large apartment complex known simply as the Oasis Apartments. It was a large building with hundreds of apartments of various sizes and living accommodations, all stacked high up two 10 stories tall. The apartments were divided into three identical buildings, all of which built around a residential area where playgrounds, patios, picnic tables, and grassy areas were located, and residents were allowed to come and go as they please. Parking was provided outside of this circle, again with various parking lots for different sized animals.

After parking outside the building, Judy and Nick approached the complex to find the place surrounded by parents and their children of various species. They walked down to the main office of the apartment complex, located on the bottom floor in full view of the parking lot.

Judy knocked on the door. "Mr. Knit, are you in there?"

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Judy opened the door to see a tiny office (tiny for the large ram who sat at the desk) with the walls covered in various souvenirs from all around the world. Mr. Knit sat at his desk, staring at the papers before him. His massive curled horns hugged the sides of his cheeks. His slit-shaped ram eyes turned to Judy, a scowl frozen on his face.

"You must be Miss Hopps?" he said in a low and stern voice. "Your here for the apartment?"

"Oh yes, we would like to see it right away," said Judy.

"We?" asked Mr. Knit, his slit pupils glaring at her.

"Remember? I told you that I was going to have a roommate in the apartment."

Mr. Knit continued to glare at her, his eyebrow furrowing into a suspicious look. "Who is your roommate?"

"Well, I am," said Nick, holding out his paw and offering a paw shake. "Nicholas Wilde."

"Hmph! If I had known you were going to move in with a fox, I would have said 'no.'"

Judy scoffed irritably. "What?"

"You expect me to allow a fox and rabbit to live together?" asked Mr. Knit, indignantly.

"And what's so wrong about that?" asked Judy, feeling irritated.

"It's only a one bedroom apartment," said Mr. Knit.

"So?" demanded Judy. "We can share a bedroom just fine."

"It's not natural for a fox and a rabbit to share a home together," said Mr. Knit, firmly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Judy, her temper rising.

Nick put a paw to her shoulder. "Let me handle this, Carrots."

He walked up to Mr. Knit, smiling widely. "Mr. Knit, I can assure you that we are just best friends and partners at work who want to move into a better apartment. It's just a matter of convenience and to arrange for better living conditions for ourselves."

"Are you sure you're not going to ravish her in the night?" asked Mr. Knit.

Judy bit her lower lip in anger, struggling desperately not to shout out loud.

Nick, staying calm and collected, said, "I can assure you, sir, that my relationship with Judy is strictly platonic. I won't be doing anything inappropriate with her."

"Like I can believe the word of a dishonest fox and a horny bunny."

Judy leaped up onto the desk with a single bound and stood up to eye level with Mr. Knit.

"You listen here, buddy. What we do in our spare time is none of your business. Besides, we are honest and decent mammals who are willing and able to pay rent for you. What do you have to lose by letting us live in your apartment?"

"Look, I'm not comfortable seeing a fox and rabbit living together under one roof," admitted Mr. Knit. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"You can't just kick us out just because you're uncomfortable with us," said Judy.

Mr. Knit picked up a plastic sign, held up by a metal wire, and placed it on his desk. The sign read in bright red letters "WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE." Upon seeing the sign, Judy let out a defeated huff. She wiped the angry tear from her eye before jumping off of the desk and storming out the door, Nick following close behind.

Once they were out of earshot from the office, Nick said, "I'm sorry. A lot of mammals don't trust foxes with a lot of things, especially with rent."

"It's not just that," said Judy. "He hated the idea of us being together. I mean it's not like we're a couple or anything."

"No, but they think it could happen one day," said Nick.

Judy hesitated to comment.

"Officer Hopps!"

Judy turned around, facing the parking lot, and that was when she noticed the Otterton family gathered around their car. It was Mr. Otterton who was at the car with his wife and sons climbing into the seats.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mr. Otterton.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Judy, approaching Mr. Otterton, Nick following close behind. "It's just that Mr. Knit won't let us move in together because we're a fox and a rabbit."

"That's awful," said Mr. Otterton, buckling his son into his child booster seat.

"I can't believe he brushed us off like that," said Judy. "That can't be allowed."

"Well, technically it is," said Mr. Otterton. "According to Zootopia's laws, a business can deny an animal service."

"Maybe you can talk to him," asked Judy.

"What can I say?" asked Mr. Otterton. "He's clearly made up his mind. I'm sorry but you'll have to try elsewhere. Isn't there anywhere else you can move to?"

"This is the best apartment we can find," said Judy, "and I really was looking forward to moving here. Every other small sized apartment we can find in Savannah Central is either over priced or not what we need. We could try looking outside of Savannah Central, but then the commute to work would be a hassle. I don't know what else I can do."

Mr. Otterton let out a long sigh.

"Emmitt," said Mrs. Otterton, "Perhaps you could arrange them a studio with your brother."

"Justin can't do anything for them," said Mr. Otterton. "He doesn't have that kind of authority."

"You know, it's all right," said Judy. "We'll just keep trying. There's got to be some good housing somewhere,"

Emmit gave her a forlorn look. "Good luck, Officer Hopps." He climbed into the family car and drove off.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Judy, watching the Otterton's leave.

"If only there was someone who can help us," said Nick. At that moment, his cell phone beeped. He picked it up and turned on the screen. On it was a text message that read "Meet me at the Nocturnal District. Bring Officer Hopps. I live in the Nocturnal District, Stalagmite Block, house # 348. Signed Nightshade."

"Well that's weird," said Nick.

"What is it?"

"I got a text message from Gloria Nightshade."

"Nightshade? What does she want from us and how'd she get your phone number?"

"She says we should visit her in the Nocturnal District, and I guess she got my number from Bogo."

Judy put a paw to her chin. "That's strange. Why would she ask us to visit her in the Nocturnal District?"

"Perhaps she knows of an apartment that allows interspecies couples.

"I'm serious. It's unusual for a political candidate to talk to the police like this. We met her a few times, but I don't think we've talked much, so why us specifically?"

"We could visit her. I assume she wants to show us something important. Let's head over there and find out."

Judy looked up at the Oasis Apartments with dismay.

"Hey," said Nick putting a comforting paw to Judy's cheek. "It's going to be all right. Just keep a stiff upper lip."

Judy smiled.

"Now there's the happy little bunny I love to see. Now let's find out what Nightshade wants."

#

They hopped on board Judy's motorcycle. He kept one paw on her shoulder and another on her hip, trying not to fall off as they drove down the streets of Zootopia.

"Carrots, what're you doing?" asked Nick, holding onto Judy for dear life. "I feel like I'm going to fall off this thing."

"Relax, slick Nick," said Judy. "I know where I'm going."

"I'm not talking about directions," said Nick. "I mean can't you drive a little more slowly. I catch the wind like a kite out here, and you're exceeding the speed limit."

"I know the speed limit," said Judy, "and I'm sure you won't fall off."

"Even so, I think you should at least slow down."

"Sorry, but this bunny likes to go fast." As Judy neared the highway, she gunned her motorcycle, speeding along the streets and effortlessly merging with the flow of the traffic.

"Carrots, where are you going?" asked Nick. "The entrance to the Nocturnal District is the other way."

"I know of a short cut." Before Nick could ask what she meant by that, Judy sped off the ramp onto the main streets heading straight for the local pubs in the area. She sped down the road and turned a corner, cutting through several blocks before reaching a cave entrance. It was mammal made, but it was cut into the side of a mountain, and designed to resemble a natural cave aside from the paved road on the floor. Judy turned on her headlights as she rocketed down into the tunnel and into the darkness. Judy's ears twitched and turned as she drove down into the darkness, wondering where pedestrians could be. The cave was dark, too dark for a rabbit to normally see in. She listened, hoping to hear the sounds of any mammals. Sure enough, she could hear the sounds of fluttering wings as she drove down the cave, her ears perked and listening intently. A swarm of bats flew down the tunnel, able to outrun Judy's motorcycle as she drove deep into the caves. She looked about, seeing the bats as they flew high overheard.

"See, we're in the Nocturnal District," said Judy. "Got here early, just like I thought we would."

"That's great and all," said Nick, "but how are we going to find Nightshade's home. Remember, the Nocturnal District is just one large series of caves. We can't find a house when it's this dark and twisty."

"You forget that I've been studying the road maps of Zootopia," said Judy. "I know what I'm doing."

Sure enough, she managed to find herself in one of the main hollows of the Nocturnal District. Unlike most biomes in Zootopia, which normally have miles of open land or stuck in cramped buildings spread out over miles, the Nocturnal District consisted of mini sectors where nocturnal animals live in. The mini sectors were full of various homes that were carved into the ground itself as well as bat houses hanging on the ceiling.

"Let's see, we should see the house marked 348 located somewhere in this sector," said Judy. In the dim light of her headlights, the Nocturnal District looked like an expanse of darkness. There were some dim lights hanging overhead to replicate the intensity of the moon, but the Nocturnal District was mostly dark and foreboding, a perfect home for those who can see in dim light. Because of the bad lighting, Judy couldn't see the signs very well let alone make out the addresses of houses. It was only with Nick's night vision did they manage to find the sign 348 hanging under a large bat house. The bat house looked larger than most. In fact, it resembled a fancy dollhouse, supported by a wooden beam that held up the house up against the side of the cave. Judy and Nick stopped in front of the house, dismounting from the bike and looking up at it.

"So, how do we get up there?" asked Nick. "I don't see any ladders nearby."

"Maybe you can put me on your shoulders," suggested Judy.

"That won't be necessary."

Nick and Judy looked up to see Nightshade clinging to the roof of the cave. She was hanging upside down with a cell phone clutched in her wing. She was looking at the images on her phone, seemingly distracted.

"Gloria Nightshade?" said Judy. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was just waiting for you."

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, I want you both to meet my family."

Nightshade slid the phone back into her pocket and dove down to Judy. She held up her paws so Nightshade could land there. Once Judy got a closer look at Nightshade, she saw that Nightshade's large eyes were like black pearls. Her long ears were twitching around like a rabbit's ears. Nightshade looked up at the two and smiled with her fangs showing. She was just a tiny fruit bat, no bigger than an average mouse, yet she stood tall and straight as if she was giving a speech.

Judy's ears twitched as she heard the sounds of something flying through the caves. From out of nowhere, a swarm of bats appeared, fluttering around Judy and Nick before clinging to the walls and the ceiling or landing on the floor.

"What are they doing here?" asked Judy.

"I just want you to see what the bats of Zootopia do for our communities. First of all, you should meet my cousins who help pollinate the flowers of Zootopia."

A dozen bats flew up to the Judy and landed before her on the ground. Each one wore black vests that had pollen stuck to them.

"We are the plant patrols," said one of the bats. "It is our job to pollinate the plants of Zootopia."

"How long does that take?" asked Judy.

"All day, even with a full time staff."

"You must work really hard," said Nick. "I can't imagine pollinating every flower in Zootopia. How many flowers are there in this city anyways?"

"Approximately 10,000,000."

Nick let out a long whistle. "Impressive!"

"That's not all," said Nightshade. "I want you to meet the emergency squad," She fanned out her wing to show off a group of bats who were all dressed in orange vests and beige pants.

"We are the ones responsible for giving air support for emergency crews," said the bat amongst the orange vest group. "Whenever there's an accident, a fire, a medical emergency, or even when there's just bad traffic, it is our job to provide air support and a bird's eye view of Zootopia itself. We are also smaller and faster that any helicopter, making us ideal for any midair surveillance."

"And of course, I can't forget the delivery crew," said Nightshade. With her wing, she pointed to a group of bats dressed in blue post office uniforms who clung to the ceiling above Judy.

"We deliver small mail quickly throughout Zootopia," said one of the bats above. "We can send cards, letters, and small items very quickly to any mammal in Zootopia."

"That is amazing, but I don't understand something," said Judy. "If you all do so much good for Zootopia, then why does so many mammals despise bats?"

"Alas," said Nightshade with a sigh. "These wings of ours are both a blessing and a curse. Even though bats can and do so many good things for Zootopia, they can also do bad things. Bats are the only mammals capable of sustained flight. As such, they can get away with so many crimes. Some of the more common crimes for bats to commit include theft, trespassing, voyeurism, and vandalism, practically in high up and hard to reach places. They can get away with these crimes because they can fly out of reach of any mammal, including the ZPD. To make matters worse, bats are also the most widespread of any mammal. They are commonly found in 11 of the 12 ecosystems in Zootopia with the lone exception being Tundra Town. As such, they can cause trouble from nearly anywhere. The Blood Drinkers are only the latest gang of bats to harass the citizens of Zootopia. Bat gangs have been a problem for years, and thanks to the prejudices brought on by the night howler incident, there has been even more aggression, especially among predatory bats. However, other mammals don't realize and/or don't care about the good bats do for Zootopia, and want to see bats restricted. If I lose the election, it could mean that many bats could suffer greatly by the loss of their freedoms."

"That's awful," said Judy. "But what does—"

Her ears could pick up the sound of footfalls as a group approached from behind.

"Officer Hopps," shouted an excitable female voice.

Judy turned around to see a fox approach her. There were five of them in fact, all of them brown or reddish brown fur. Each one wore causal clothes including gowns, dresses, and pants.

"Welcome to the Nocturnal District," said a female fox as she hugged Judy. The fox was very plump, causing Judy to imagine Gideon Gray if he was a vixen. Judy held Nightshade to the side with one paw, keeping her close as she was hugged. The fox smelled like peaches from her perfume, and her fur was a lovely shade of autumn orange. The fox let go of Judy and had a wide friendly smile.

"Who are you?" asked Judy.

"This is my mother," said Nightshade.

"You're mother...?"

"That's right," said the fox. "My name is Amy Tenderpaw, and these are the rest of my family, my three kits from a previous marriage, Bobby, Olivia, and Louise."

A bat flew down from the ceiling and landed onto Mrs. Tenderpaw's shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Stuart Nightshade, and I am Gloria Nightshade's father."

Judy and Nick stared at the animals before them in shock.

"You were raised by an interspecies couple?" asked Judy.

"That's right," said Nightshade. "I was born to a biologic father. When my parents fell in love, we moved in together and they raised us all as one big family."

"That must have been hard for you," said Nick.

"What makes you say that?" asked Judy.

"Zootopia doesn't legally recognize interspecies marriage, so they can't get married."

"That is true," said Nightshade. "Not only that, but there are no laws to protect interspecies couples, meaning we were frequently denied jobs and were often bullied at school because of our family."

"That's horrible," said Judy.

"Yes, but there is some hope, though," said Nightshade. "I want to make Zootopia not only a better place for bats, but a better place for interspecies couples as well. I intend on not only legalizing interspecies marriage, but I will be making new laws to protect them and the bats."

"That's nice and all," said Nick, "but what does that have to do with us?"

"I need some extra support if I'm going to beat Panthera in the elections, that's why I want you to be the new face of my campaign."

"What?" said Judy.

"Yeah, imagine how many voters I can attract if I have the support of the two officers who saved Zootopia from Bellwether. You two are a symbol of progression and you can help me win this election."

Judy wanted to say yes. Hearing Nightshade's plans reminded herself of her past and her hopeful optimism. However, her smile of joy turned into a frown of concern as she thought of the implications. She turned to Nick, and judging by the concerned look on his face, she could tell he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm flattered, but we cannot be a spokesperson for your campaign," said Judy.

Nightshade looked shocked. "How could you say that? Do you realize that if Panthera wins, there's no telling what could happen to the bats of Zootopia, and who knows if I will ever get a chance to make Zootopia better place for interspecies couples, including you two."

Judy and Nick glared at her.

"Nightshade, please don't lose your temper like that," said Nick.

"All right, I'm sorry," said Nightshade with a bitter scoff.

"And we're not a couple' said Judy. "We're partners and best friends, that's all. We do support what you're doing. We really do, but we are just officers here to protect the city and the mammals living here. We are not politicians. As such, it wouldn't be appropriate since we're not the ones running. You need to win over the public by your own merits."

"How?" asked Nightshade.

"You need to start appealing to people who support Panthera. Perhaps in addition to your ideas for equality, why not also support laws to do something about the bat criminals."

"Impossible!" said Nightshade with an indignant huff. "The problem is that mammals are placing an unfair bias towards bats. The issue with the bats is not as big of a problem as they claim it is. They're just putting extra emphasis just because bats can fly. They are reactionary and unreasonable, and I can tell they will never change their minds."

"Maybe so, but it won't feel that way to your naysayers," said Nick. "I can assure you that if you just listen to them—"

"Listen to them?" said Nightshade, her temper rising. "Why should I listen to them when they won't listen to me?"

"All we're saying is the public wants someone who will look after their own concerns," said Judy. "Can't you at least try to listen to them? As for your campaign, we can support you. We can vote for you and give the good word for you, but that is all."

"Fine!" said Nightshade, dejected. She flew off of Judy's paw and landed on the port of her home.

"Nightshade," said Judy, looking up at her as the rest of Nightshade's family looked on with concern. "For what it's worth, I do support what you're doing. We do need a better leader after what has happened, and if anyone can help bring harmony to Zootopia, it is you."

Nightshade gave Judy a nervous smile. "I just wish the rest of Zootopia understood that." She went back inside the house without another word.

"Will Nightshade be okay?" asked Nick to Mrs. Tenderpaw.

"She'll be fine," said Mrs. Tenderpaw. "This campaign means everything to Nightshade. She wants so badly to win it."

Nick looked to Judy whose ears were noticeably droopy. "Come on, Carrots. It's getting late. We should head back home."

"Oh...right," said Judy.

The rest of Nightshade's family bid Judy and Nick good-bye. Watching them speed off down the cave tunnels and outside.

#

That night, in the Nocturnal District, the bats were up and about, active as always late at night to go to work, eat, and play. Amongst the halls of the Nocturnal District was Nightshade's brother, Bobby. He was a young fox, only just recently came of age, and was exploiting that at a local bar. He left the building, feeling a little tipsy after one too many bottles.

"Are you sure you can make it home?" asked one of Bobby's opossum friends.

"Of course, I can find my way home," he said with a confident smile. He knew the Nocturnal District well, able to travel the tunnels with ease. This was why he was so inattentive as he was followed. He heard the stranger close behind him, but Bobby didn't pay attention. He sang to himself, not a care in the world, as he walked down the tunnels. He was carefree and happy when the stranger snuck up behind him and covered his mouth with a rag soaked in chloroform. Bobby let out a startled yelp before he suddenly went ridged and collapsed. The stranger dragged Bobby's unconscious body down into a dark corner where a car sat parked. Once Bobby was inside, the stranger sped off, leaving the caves.


	2. Hooves Sharper Than Claws

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 2: Hooves Sharper Than Claws

Judy and Nick were at the counter, sipping their morning coffee, when they heard the news.

"All right, calm down, Mrs. Tenderpaw," said Clawhauser over the phone.

Judy's sensitive ears perked up. "Did he say Tenderpaw? Isn't that Nightshade's mom?"

Judy and Nick were listening intently as Clawhauser talked to Mrs. Tenderpaw.

"All right, we'll send someone over right away." Clawhauser hung up the phone, looking noticeably flustered.

"What happened?" asked Judy.

"There's been a kidnapping," said Clawhauser.

"Oh my goodness," said Judy. "Who's the victim?"

"It's Mrs. Tenderpaw's son, Bobby Tenderpaw."

"How about we look into this," suggested Nick, casually. "We're not doing anything at the moment, so let us handle this."

"Thanks guys," said Clawhauser, picking up a donut and shoving it into his mouth.

#

By the time they arrived at the Nocturnal District, they found the place to be crowded with bats and foxes who were all near the Tenderpaw and Nightshade families, crying, giving condolences, and praying. They stopped the police cruiser next to the crowd, the lights flashing.

"All right, everyone please give us some space," said Judy as she stepped out of the car.

Recognizing Judy, Mrs. Tenderpaw ran up to her and held her paw.

"Oh Officer Hopps, it is just awful," said Mrs. Tenderpaw, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me what just happened."

"It's my son, Bobby. He was supposed to come home last night but he didn't. We found his cell phone dropped in the tunnels."

It was at that moment when Nightshade flew in. She hovered in front of Judy's face clutching a letter in her claws.

"What's this?" asked Judy.

"A ransom note left by the kidnappers," said Nightshade, dropping the note into Judy's paws.

Judy looked over the note, the writing on it was sloppy and rushed. She read the letter out loud. "To Gloria Nightshade. If you want to see your brother again alive, I demand that drop out of the race." Judy gave the letter to Nick.

"Oh this is awful," said Mrs. Tenderpaw, wiping tears from her eyes. "Who would hurt my own children?"

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" asked Judy.

"There is only one mammal I know of who could be behind this," said Nightshade. "I want you to look up a boar named Erik Swinton."

Judy took out her carrot pen and notepad. "So who is this Erik Swinton?"

"He is a large boar who always had a vendetta against my family and I," said Nightshade. "I don't know if you've been paying close attention to what Panthera's supporters have been doing, but one mammal that was particularly vocal is Erik. He has always been against the rights of bats and interspecies families. He's even been outwardly vocal about my campaign. If he is responsible for this, then I say he's out to get me out of the race."

"And will you drop out?" asked Judy.

"While I hate to put my brother's life in jeopardy," said Nightshade, her voice shaking with emotion, "I will not drop out and leave Zootopia in the claws of Panthera."

"I admire your perseverance and courage," said Nick. "And I promise we'll do everything we can to find your brother."

"I hope so, for all of Zootopia's sake," said Nightshade.

"Where does Erik live?" asked Judy.

"He lives on Outback Island," said Nightshade. "However, if he is the kidnapper, he would know that he will be the first suspect and would have covered his tracks, so I'd advise approaching him covertly so he won't know you're from the ZPD. You can find his home on 389 Marsupial Street, although I would also recommend you search for him at his most frequent hangout, the Aussie Pub on Southern Cross Street."

"Good idea," said Judy. She turned to Mrs. Tenderpaw and added, "We will find your son, I promise." She rushed to the car, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Carrots, wait for me," said Nick, getting into the car.

#

Outback Island is an island located on the far north side of Zootopia. It is bound by a large bridge that connects it to the rest of the city, allowing commuters to drive to and from the island. It is a tropical looking island with rainforests on the Eastern end, large mountains dividing up the middle of the island, vast desserts on the other end, and beaches on the edges of the island. The whole island was inhabited by a diverse variety of mammals such as koalas, camels, and kangaroos, just to name a few. Within each environment exist various houses for the animals that live there. Underground was a Nocturnal District separate from the rest of the Nocturnal District, which is located underneath various sections of the other ecosystems of Zootopia.

Judy and Nick changed into civilian clothes before going to Outback Island. Nick wore his Hawaiian shirt and tie while Judy wore blue jeans and a gray sweater. They drove civilian cars down the street and to the island. By the time they were off the bridge, they were in the rainforest sections of Outback Island. It wasn't as massive as the actual Rainforest District, but the area was still one large forest surrounding wooden houses both beside the trees and built into the tree branches for smaller animals. The sprinklers overhead were watering the plants below, dousing their car as they drove along the dirt roads.

Taking Nightshade's advice, they visited the Aussie Pub, and sure enough, they found their target sipping beer at an outside table. He looked like the pictures Clawhauser had e-mailed to Judy (photos taken from past arrests), but in person, he was surprisingly large and imposing. He was as tall as a wolf, his head nearly touching the sun umbrella. He was covered in rust red fur from head to his lower hooves, thick almost like a yak's coat. His arms were muscular and large. All he wore was a white tank top with blue jeans, showing off his muscles. He had dark and stern eyes that peered over his snout. Small tusks protruded from underneath his lips. His only company was a platypus who sat on the other end of the table eating a bug loaf sandwich.

Nick and Judy sat down at a table across from Erik and the platypus. As they picked up their menus, Judy's ears listened in on their conversation while Nick was eyeing them from behind his menu.

"So what are you doing today?" asked the platypus.

"Gus, I told you before," said Erik. "I don't want to talk about it now."

The platypus, Gus, was very different from Erik. He was short, no taller than Judy. His fur was well groomed and his attire was casual and mundane. His beak twisted and shaped in weird grimaces and facial expressions as he talked to Erik.

Judy wanted to hear more, but then the waiter came in. It was a koala dressed in a black and white waiter's outfit.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I want a house salad," said Judy, her ears still twitching and pointed toward Erik and Gus.

"And I'll have a salmon burrito," said Nick.

As Judy heard Erik and Gus get up from their seats, she added, "and make our order to go."

#

The two of them followed Erik and Gus to Erik's house near the beach. Judy and Nick sat in their car, eating the food they got at the restaurant as they watched.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Judy as she balanced the bowl of salad to her face with one paw while holding a spork in the other. "If I'd known I would be eating in the car, I would have bought a burrito too."

"You're loss, Carrots," said Nick through a mouthful of burrito. "Can you hear anything in there?"

"Ugh, I can barely make out their conversation," said Judy, her ears perked up. "If only I could get closer."

Nick looked up at the house, and that was when he noticed a "room for rent" sign hanging outside the front door.

"I think I know how to get a closer look."

#

Erik was surprised to see a fox standing outside of his doorstep.

"What is you want, fox?" asked Erik.

"I saw your room for rent sign, and I want to check it out," said Nick with a wide smile on his face. He knew how to deal with animals with a prejudice toward foxes.

"Can I trust you with the rent?" asked Erik.

"Of course you can," said Nick, "but I can assure you that this is only temporary. I'm looking to buy a house of my own, but in the mean time, I need a place to stay."

"Can't you check into a hotel?"

"A hotel is too expensive. Plus, it doesn't give me much opportunity to see the neighborhood or interact with the neighbors. So, can I see the room? I just want to see it so I will know for certain if I'll like it."

Erik let out an irritable sigh. "Fine, but you get only five minutes."

"Thank you, sir," said Nick.

He followed Erik into the room. He looked around to see the building sparsely decorated with various framed pictures on the walls, bland looking furniture, and tables. Gus suspiciously eyed Nick as he walked passed his chair. Nick wasn't sure if it was because of a hatred for foxes or something more. Erik led Nick into the room, finding it to be mostly empty except for a cot large enough for a small size animal. The only decorations were more generic pictures on the wall.

"Well, here's the room," said Erik. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not much," said Nick, causally strolling into the room, looking around. He approached a picture with a pig on it. She was well dressed and was posing for a high school picture. The name under the picture was "Eliza Swinton."

"Who's the pig?" asked Nick. "Is she a girlfriend?"

"That's my step sister," said Erik.

"You must have plenty of siblings."

"No! She's the only family I have in Zootopia." Erik broke eye contact from Nick for a second, suggesting to Nick he was hiding something.

"Really? What could have happened to them?"

"If you've had enough, you may go," said Erik, sounding agitated and nervous.

"Oh, of course," said Nick. "Thank you for your time." Nick turned around and left the room, his tail wagging with joy. He bid Erik a good-bye, left the home, and met up with Judy. He plopped back into the passenger side of the car.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Judy.

"Not much but I think I have an idea as to how to get more info on Erik."

"Do you mean that platypus?"

"We might want to wait before trying to get info from the platypus, but I do know he has a sister. I think she might be a good place to start."

"His sister?" asked Judy. "Who?"

#

"Eliza Swinton, I presume," said Nick holding out his paw to Swinton.

After getting dressed in their police uniforms and tracking down Eliza Swinton's apartment at the Oasis Apartments, they came up to her door and knocked on it. Once she answered it, she was surprised to see a rabbit and a fox at her door.

"What do you want?" demanded Swinton, looking nervous.

Judy was surprised to see Swinton, half expecting her to be more like her brother. But instead, she looked like an ordinary potbelly pig, no taller than Judy was. She had soft lavender eyes, wore a white dress with a red jacket over it, and she wore a mishmash of jewelry. She had a long tuft of white hair on top of her head, neatly combed to the side. Rather than be tall and muscular like her brother, she was rather portly.

"We are hoping you could give us some answers," said Judy, politely.

"I have nothing to give to you," said Swinton.

"Listen, your brother Erik is considered a suspect in a kidnapping," said Judy. "If you could give us some answers that could help exonerate him, I'm sure we could—"

"NO!" shouted Swinton.

Judy fidgeted, not sure of what to say next. Thankfully, she had Nick.

"Ma'am, all we want is a minute of your time," said Nick. "We just want to know more about him and his connection, if any, to the kidnapped victim. That's all, and after that, we'll leave."

Swinton fidgeted nervously again, her eyes darting as she thought it through. "All right, you can come in, but only for a few minutes. She opened the door and Nick and Judy walked in. The apartment was just as stylish as its inhabitant. Each wall covered in exotic paintings and fancy furniture. The apartment was on the third floor, just a floor below the apartment Judy and Nick were looking at yesterday, and from the balcony was a view from down below. Swinton plopped down onto the coach and folded her arms, forcing herself to look firm and stoic.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"We need to learn more about Erik's ties with Gloria Nightshade," said Judy.

"Yes, we've known the Nightshade family in the past. Mostly through college and through Nightshade's mayoral campaign. I don't have much to add."

"Nightshade's younger brother was kidnapped. We want to find out if your brother is capable of kidnapping."

"Of course not," said Swinton, calmly. "My brother can be aggressive, but I know he's no criminal."

"Aggressive?" asked Judy. "What do you mean by aggressive?"

"He is a very assertive mammal," said Swinton. "He will stand up for himself and for his ideals."

"What does your brother feel about bats?" asked Nick.

Swinton twitched. "I don't know, he's never spoken of them to me. I know he doesn't get along well with Nightshade, but I never heard him express any dislike for bats in general."

Sensing that they were overstaying their welcome, Judy asked, "is there anything else you can say about your brother?"

"Only that he's innocent."

"Fine then. We will go now, thanks for your time."

Swinton said nothing as she watched the two of them leave her apartment.

"We will call you if we get any other leads," said Judy at the front door before following Nick out.

Dejected, Judy and Nick walked down the halls.

"Now what do we do?" asked Judy. "I have no idea where else to look."

"Maybe we could try the platypus."

"I doubt the platypus is going to be much help, but there might be another way. We should go back to the ZPD and see if we can find some more info on the Swintons."

"Let's ask Clawhauser," said Judy.

#

The two returned to the ZPD, parking their car in the ZPD parking garage. As they parked, an even more massive car parked in the parking space beside them. As Nick stepped out of the cruiser, he was nearly struck in the face by the driver's side door of the other car.

"Whoa, watch it there," said Nick, dodging out of the way.

From out of the car stepped a massive elephant, towering over Judy and Nick. She looked down at the two, and gave them a warm smile.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay, Francine," said Nick.

As Francine completely removed herself from the car, Nick noticed she had a gift-wrapped box clasped in her trunk.

"Got another gift for Clawhauser?" asked Nick, eyeing the package.

"Oh this?" Francine was blushing profusely, but her smile grew even more. "It's our one year anniversary since we started dating."

"I don't think Bogo would appreciate you two exchanging gifts while on duty."

"I know, it's so naughty," said Francine, skipping in place with childish glee.

"Well...We better get going. We need to see Clawhauser and..." Judy was startled when Francine scooped her up in one hand and cradled her against her body. Francine knelt down and picked up Nick as well.

"Since we're both going to the same place," said Francine, "allow me to give you a ride."

Judy felt a little dizzy being held up so high off the ground by an elephant. She looked to Nick who just sat there with a wide grin on his face.

Francine walked through the hallways of the ZPD. Every animal they met made sure to give her plenty of space for her to pass. After walking down the halls, she approached the front desk to find Clawhauser stuffing his face with donuts again. He had his smart phone up to his face, delightfully looking through his pictures of Gazelle like a child watching his favorite idol.

"Ben, I got it," shouted Francine, holding up the present in her trunk.

Clawhauser looked up from his phone and smiled. "Francine, good to see you."

Francine skipped to Clawhauser, clutching the present and Judy and Nick as she did so. She placed the box on the desk. Like an excited child on his birthday, Clawhauser ripped the wrapping paper off and threw it in the trashcan under his desk.

"You finally got the new game controller I asked for?" asked Clawhauser, holding his clenched paws to his chest with excitement.

"Of course," said Francine, looking very giddy and happy. "It was so difficult just to find a store that carries one of these in your size, but I found it, and it was even half price."

"We should test it out tonight," said Clawhauser. "We're sure to finish Breath of the Wild with this baby."

"Oh, that sounds awesome," said Francine. She lined over to kiss Clawhauser on the cheek, nearly dropping Judy and Nick in the process.

"Hey, careful there," shouted Judy as she clung to Francine's arm.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Francine, setting the two down.

"No, it's okay," said Judy. "We were just here to ask Clawhauser something."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you guys something as well," said Clawhauser to Judy. "Did you get the apartment?"

"What apartment?" asked Francine.

"The two have been getting a new apartment for each other."

"Oh how romantic. The two are going to make such a cute couple."

"We're not a couple," said Nick, politely.

"That's what we used to think," said Francine. "But love is often an unpredictable force. We used to tell ourselves we were just friends, but one day, we realized we genuinely love each other." She lovingly ran her trunk along Clawhauser's backside.

"That's sweet of you to say, but unfortunately, we didn't get the apartment," said Judy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," said Clawhauser.

"Yeah, as it turns out, the landlord doesn't want us to move in together," said Nick. "He doesn't like the idea of a fox and a rabbit living together."

"I know the feeling," said Clawhauser. "Francine and I also live in the Oasis Apartments, but ever since the building changed ownership, we've been struggling to keep our apartment because Mr. Knit is threatening to kick us out."

"That's horrible," said Judy.

"Yeah, we are frustrated too," said Francine.

"Forgive me for going straight to the point," said Nick, "but we came here for some information."

"Oh...of course," said Clawhauser, feeling embarrassed. "What do you need?"

"We need all the info you can give us on Erik and Eliza Swinton."

Clawhauser turned to his computer and typed the names into the ZPD database.

"Well, between the two, only Erik has an arrest record, having been charged and later served time for assault," said Clawhauser. "Both of them have respectable jobs with Eliza being a librarian and Erik—"

"What we want to know is about their friends and families," said Judy. "We're looking for someone who would be willing to spy on Erik so we can get more info on him."

"Friends and families?" Clawhauser looked through the computer files. "Erik is certainly well known amongst his inner circles. He's been a vocal advocate for oppressing the rights of predators, especially during the night howler case. However, in terms of close friends who could possibly spy on him, I'm not entirely sure what can be done to find them. He may have a lot of supporters, but he's not a very sociable guy?"

"What about Eliza Swinton?" asked Nick.

"The most I can get on her is she was adopted into Erik's family when she was born."

"What about family?" asked Nick.

"I'm afraid their only family is either dead or lives outside of Zootopia. But..." Clawhauser fidgeted, looking noticeably uneasy about what he was going to say, "there is a foster sister."

"Really?" asked Judy, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, when the two were teens, their parents took in a foster. It's possible you could get info on Eliza or Erik through her."

Francine was looking over Clawhauser's shoulders to see the computer, and she looked noticeably worried.

"Maybe we should contact the foster sister," said Judy. "Surely she might be able to help."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Francine.

"Why's that?" asked Nick.

"Because..." said Clawhauser, as he picked up the monitor and held it over the desk so Judy and Nick can see it.

Judy and Nick gawked at the computer, stunned.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Judy. On the screen was a criminal photo of the foster sister, and it was Dawn Bellwether.


	3. A Lamb Becomes A Mole

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 3: A Lamb Becomes A Mole

Judy and Nick arrived at the prison located on the outskirts of the Meadowlands. The building was a massive structure towering like a mountain over the two. It was built to hold prisoners of all shapes and sizes, and made entirely out of solid metal and gray bricks. They stepped out of the police cruiser with Nightshade perched on Judy's shoulders.

"You didn't have to come along," said Judy to Nightshade. "We've interrogated criminals before."

"Yes, but we're dealing with the lamb who tried to divide Zootopia for political gain," said Nightshade, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. "You might need my help to get her to cooperate."

"No offense, but what can a tiny bat do?" asked Nick.

"Oh, I can be persuasive if I need to be," said Nightshade, a sly grin spread across her face.

"Oooooookay," said Nick, unconvinced.

They walked into the building, passed through security, and a guard led them to the door to the interrogation room. The guard told them that Bellwether was already inside, waiting for them.

"Nightshade, wait here," said Nick. "We'll be back soon."

Nightshade landed onto the large coffee table. "I'll be right here when you come back. Don't forget to call me if you need some backup."

Judy and Nick entered the interrogation room, and that is where they saw her. She sat at the table with her arms crossed and her eyes to the table before her, not even bothering to look at her interrogators. The room was dark save for a single ceiling lamp that shined light down upon her. She wore an orange prison uniform and black-rimmed glasses. Her wool was much more disheveled and poorly maintained. It looked like she needed a trim and a grooming to fix up her unkempt wool.

"What do you two want?" asked Bellwether, finally looking up at the two.

"We need to talk to you about Erik and Eliza Swinton," said Judy.

Bellwether looked noticeably surprised, not expecting them to ask about that. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Look, we suspect that they are involved in a kidnapping," said Judy, playing the good cop. "This is very serious, because the kidnapper took Nightshade's brother."

"And?"

"The kidnapper demanded that Nightshade drop out of the race, and we need to find her brother before Election Day."

"But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"We are hoping that we can get you to spy on Eliza Swinton. We suspect that she's hiding to protect her brother and she might even be behind the kidnapping itself. However, we need you to spy on her, hopefully coax her into revealing the truth that could help us learn if Erik and Eliza are the kidnappers."

"Pft!" exclaimed Bellwether, leaning back in her chair. "You throw me in jail and you expect me to help you?"

"If you don't help us," said Nick, threateningly leaning over her as he played bad cop, "you will wind up trapped in prison for a long time. We are giving you a chance to redeem yourself, so suck it up and help us."

Bellwether glared at him, unimpressed. "That is my fate regardless of whether or not I help you. What is my incentive?"

"What do you want?" asked Judy.

"I want out of here, that's what," said Bellwether. "I want nothing less than that. Otherwise, I don't care what you'll do to me. I will do nothing to help you."

Bellwether turned her head away from them, her lips in a firm pout.

Judy signaled for Nick to follower her out the door, and he did so, glancing at Bellwether who sat there glaring at him. In the next room, they could see Nightshade on the table with a thimble-sized cup of coffee clutched in her wing.

"Well?" she asked.

"We didn't get far with her," said Judy, "but we're working on it."

"She might know more about this than she's letting on," said Nick.

"Do you mean she knows about the kidnapping?" asked Judy.

"Well, I doubt that, but she clearly knows Erik and Eliza well, and knows which of them would be capable of kidnapping."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Nightshade.

"I could tell from the way she reacted to the news. I think she might suspect that at least one of them would be capable of anything. Of course, this is just a detective's hunch."

"So how are we going to get her to help us?" asked Nightshade.

"She said that she wants to be released from prison," said Judy. "I suppose we could give her a recommendation with the parole offices."

"Oh yeah, a good recommendation is bound to cheer her up in the years it could take to get a parole hearing," said Nick, sarcastically. "No, I think a better idea would be to simply find a way to allow her out of prison early."

"We don't have that authority," said Judy.

"No," said Nick with a sly grin on his face, "but she might." He pointed to Nightshade.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightshade.

"If you get elected mayor, you will have the authority to pardon Bellwether for her crimes, and she would be able to leave prison immediately with a clean slate."

Judy and Nightshade gawked at Nick like he was crazy.

"You do realize that I would only be able to fulfill that promise if I become mayor." Nightshade began pacing back and forth on the table. She crumpled the empty cup and bitterly tossed it into the trash. "Even if I do manage to win the election, what makes you so certain that I would be willing to pardon that treasonous lamb?"

"Perhaps she just deserves a second chance," said Nick. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"No!" shouted Nightshade. "A leopard can't change her spots."

Nick looked surprised, genuinely hurt even. "With all due respect, if I had followed that logic, I wouldn't be here."

"Also," interjected Judy, feeling angry, "a mammal can change."

"Like who?" demanded Nightshade.

After taking a moment to think it over, Judy picked up her phone and swiped through her photos. When she found the picture she was looking for, she placed the phone onto the table so Nightshade could see it. The picture came from Bunny Burrow, and it showed Judy in her casual farming attire and standing outside Gideon Gray's bakery. Standing beside her was Gideon himself who was dressed in his overalls and a plaid shirt. The two held each other with one arm, and with the other arm, was holding up Gideon's pies, and each pie had a blue ribbon on it.

"What's this?" asked Nightshade, staring at the picture.

"The fox standing beside me is named Gideon Gray. He was someone I had known since childhood, although he was less than kind to me back when we were kids. But he didn't mean it back then. He was diagnosed with autism late in life, which explained is inability to make friends with the other kids at our school. He was also one of the few foxes who lived in Bunny Burrow, and was frequently picked on by the other kids because of that. This caused him to lash out and bully the other kids, including me. It wasn't until he was an adult did he realize that he was just lashing out because he didn't know of a better way to interact with other mammals. After we reunited as adults, he told me he was sorry about his behavior, I forgave him, and we've been friends ever since."

Nightshade kept her eyes on the phone the whole time Judy was talking, deep in thought.

"What does any of this have to do with Bellwether?" she asked, looking up from the phone.

"I learned that Gideon was a victim of his circumstances, and that was why he was so mean. He saw the error of his ways, and we are now friends. Gideon has taught me that that even the worst mammals can find a way to better themselves. They just need some support."

Nightshade started pacing again, lost in thought as she contemplated what to say and do. A solid minute went by before she finally responded.

"Let me talk to her," she said at last.

"Okay," said Judy. She held out her paw, and Nightshade climbed into it. Nick opened the door to the interrogation room, and Judy carried Nightshade inside to meet Bellwether who sat quietly on the table, her arms still folded and her face frozen into a permanent scowl. Judy placed Nightshade onto the table in front of Bellwether.

"I am Gloria Nightshade, a candidate running for election as the next mayor."

"I know you," said Bellwether, not bothering to hide the resentment in her voice. "What do you want from me?"

"Listen, I need my brother back safely. If you will help us find his kidnapper, I will..." she hesitated, trying to hide her bitterness, "pardon you of all charges in exchange."

"Ah!" barked Bellwether. "You expect me to help you? You do realize there's no guarantee you'll win the election?"

"If Nightshade doesn't win, then Nick and I can give you a recommendation with the parole officers," said Judy. "But we do need your help in exchange."

Bellwether mulled it over in her head, her eyes twitching as she considered her options to herself. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go into Eliza Swinton's apartment," said Judy, "tell her you got parole and need a place to stay, and while you're there, we will keep a wire on you so you can record everything she says. Do you think that will work?"

"Of course it would," said Bellwether. "I'm sure if I ask her for help, she won't refuse. But there's something I don't understand, and that is how did her brother to get himself kidnapped? Why didn't her brother fly away from his kidnapper?"

"My brother is a fox," said Nightshade. "I'm from an interspecies family."

Bellwether scoffed at the idea. "Figures a couple of perverts would be so stupid to get themselves kidnapped."

Nightshade turned red with anger. With a burst of her wings, she rocketed up to Bellwether just to come to a sharp halt up to Bellwether's nose, startling her. She hovered at eye level, staring directly into the sheep's eyes, making her feel nervous about having a bat so close to her face.

"Listen to me, Bellwether," shouted Nightshade. "I am only agreeing to do this because..." when she noticed Bellwether was turning her head, Nightshade used her prehensile foot to grab Bellwether by her chin and force her face forward. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU. I am only doing this because I have to, but if I see any evidence that you are going to betray the ZPD or harm any predator, then I will see to it that you rot in here forever. Do you understand me?"

"I...I..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Bellwether nodded nervously.

"Good!" Nightshade flew out of the room through the open door, leaving Judy and Nick to look on in shock.

"What belfry did she fly out of?" asked Nick.

#

Once they secured her temporary release from prison, Judy and Nick took Bellwether to the Oasis Apartments in their cruiser. Bellwether was dressed in her wool clothes and wore cherry red-rimmed glasses. Once there, Judy fitted a recorder hidden discretely underneath Bellwether's shirt.

"Now, Nick and I will occasionally jump in to listen to your conversations. We'll try our best to not listen in on anything too personal."

"Yeah, thanks..." said Bellwether, sarcastically.

"And uh," Judy was kneeling before Bellwether, making sure the equipment was well hidden. "Thank you for doing this."

"Ba!" bleated Bellwether, irritably. "I don't care whether or not you find this missing mammal. All I want is to be out of prison."

"Even so, you are helping us find him," said Judy. "If you do get pardoned and released from prison, the ZPD can help you rebuild your life. I'm sure we can recommend some jobs for you. I doubt you will ever get elected as mayor again, but you can maybe get a job as a secretary, or a broker, or—"

"I don't need your pity," shouted Bellwether. "You ruined my life as it is."

Judy wanted to argue back, but she held her tongue. She stood up tall, meeting Bellwether at eye level.

"Nick and I did what we had to," said Judy, firmly. "What you were doing was hurting the city."

"Ba!" bleated Bellwether again. "What do you know about how I felt? I could have reeled in every predator and kept them under my hoof."

"And in doing so would have hurt 10% of the population," said Judy. "I know that may not sound like a lot, but predators are just as much a part of Zootopia as everyone else, and are just as important. While you're out here, why don't you go and meet some predators, actually make some friends with them. Maybe then you'll realize—"

"Ba!" bleated Bellwether again, folding her arms in defiance.

"Well, if you have the bug set up," said Nick, drinking down his cup of coffee, "it's time to go in."

The three of them were standing outside of the squad car parked just out of view from the Oasis Apartments.

"Are you ready for this, Bellwether?" asked Nick.

Bellwether took in a nervous breath. Although she was happy to see her foster sister after so many years, she felt a sense of unease.

"You really don't have to worry," said Nick. "Just be yourself. Tell her you got parole and have nowhere to go. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I know how to talk to my own sister," said Bellwether, annoyed.

"Do you remember where she lives?" asked Judy.

"Yes," said Bellwether. "I can find my way there."

"Okay, we won't be far," said Judy. "Report back at 4 PM."

"Got it," said Bellwether, flatly.

Judy and Nick left her alone as she entered the apartment complex, riding the elevator up. The floor Swinton lived on was home to a family of beavers as they went on their mundane way. She also looked on in bigoted resentment at a family of opossums walking by. The halls were a bright white, and were just barely large enough to allow a medium-sized animal through. The overhead lights glowed brightly over her as she looked at each apartment door till she found the one she was looking for. On the door was the name Swinton printed in black letters on a strip of plastic and inserted into the name slot located just above the eyehole. The door was noticeably worn with peeling paint on the corners, although knowing Swinton, she knew the rest of her apartment would be a lot better. She hit the doorbell. After she heard it ring, she stood there, waiting for a response. She could hear hoof fall from behind the door.

"I'm coming," said Swinton from behind the door.

Bellwether felt her heart race. She didn't realize before that point that she was genuinely excited to see her foster sister again.

The door swung open, and Swinton froze when she saw her visitor. The two just stood there, staring at each other, stunned.

"Dawn? Is that you?"

Bellwether nodded quietly. "Yes, it's me."

A wide smile crossed Swinton's make-up covered face. "It is you."

She held out her arms and hugged Bellwether. "Oh, it is so good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I got parole," said Bellwether. "I'm a free lamb again, but I have nowhere to go. I lost my apartment while I was in prison, so I have—"

"Of course, of course," said Swinton, giddy with joy. "You can live with me till you find a new job."

Bellwether happily entered the apartment.

#

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick sat in their car, listening to the exchange using their headphones.

"Well, she's in," said Nick opening a bottle of soda. "Now all that's left is to wait."

"You know, if you drink too much of that, you'll need to pee soon," said Judy. "You might have to hold it for the next couple of hours."

"Don't worry about me," said Nick. "Besides, are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Judy.

"Well, we are relying on the very lamb who darted predators with night howlers and the one who tried to murder you."

"I know," said Judy, leaning against the steering wheel. "Do you think she might betray us?"

"Maybe," said Nick after taking another swig of his soda. "All I know for certain is we are playing a dangerous game by trusting her."

"I like to think that any mammal could change," said Judy. "After all, if I could convince you to give up hustling, then I could perhaps help Bellwether get over her prejudice toward predators."

Nick unwrapped his sandwich he got at Bug Burger and bit into it.

Judy looked on in disgust. As much as she loved Nick, she found it hard to get used to seeing a predator eat with his sharp teeth, even if he is just eating bugs.

"Still, I can't help but wonder what could be going through Bellwether's mind right now," said Judy.

"I don't know," said Nick through a mouthful, "but we better listen carefully. Who knows what will happen after today?"

Judy sat there, listening intently.

#

Bellwether sat on the couch, looking out at the apartment as she waited for Swinton. The whole apartment was just as beautiful as Bellwether remembered, but what made her feel happy and nostalgic was the sight of all the various photos that hung on the walls. She could see all the pictures of herself and Swinton, including a picture of themselves in bikinis at the pools in the Sahara Square, their happy chocolate covered faces at a cake restaurant on Outback Island, and she even spotted a picture of them in their graduation robes at their high school graduation. Their robes were bright blue and they wore their tasseled hats crooked as they stood side by side at the graduation, holding each other's hooves. By the time Swinton stepped into the living room with two cups of tea in hand, she noticed that Bellwether had tears dripping freely from eyes.

"Dawn, are you all right?"

"Yes!" Bellwether wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry you saw that. It's just that we haven't been keeping in touch very well since I started going into politics."

"It's okay." Swinton placed the two mugs onto the coffee table. "I know you've been busy. I suppose I should have done more to keep in contact. But you're here now, and that is what is important. In fact..."

Bellwether watched as Swinton rushed to her DVD collection and started rummaging through it.

"What're you looking for?"

Swinton pulled a DVD off of the shelf. "I have it, the blu-ray release of Floatzen. You still haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"No," said Bellwether. "Ever since I watched Wreck-it Rhino, I've been avoiding animated movies."

"Then you have got to give this movie a try." Before Bellwether could offer an objection, Swinton was already at the TV turning it on as well as all the other hardware attached to it. She plopped the DVD into the disk tray, sat down next to Bellwether, and started the movie.

Bellwether sat there, not wanting to say no and disappoint her foster sister, but she wasn't hugely into it. All she could think to do was quietly sit there.

"Do you want to make a snow mare?" sang the princess on screen as Swinton quietly pulled out a notepad from a nearby drawer. Bellwether watched curiously as Swinton wrote on the pad. Before Bellwether could ask any more, Swinton handed the notepad to Bellwether.

Bellwether looked at the notepad, and in neat cursive writing, it read: _The ZPD sent you here, didn't they?_

Bellwether froze when she saw the note. She often wondered if Swinton would recognize that she is a spy for the ZPD, but she never thought Swinton would see passed her pretense so easily. After mulling it over, Bellwether wrote a response and gave it to Swinton.

 _Yes, they are. They put a wire on me and everything. They think you and Erik kidnapped Nightshade's brother._

Swinton read the response, grimacing with sadness. Bellwether looked at Swinton, not even wanting to pay attention to the movie. Bellwether reached over and took back the notepad. She wrote another message and Swinton took it.

 _Are you and Erik behind the kidnapping?_

After reading it over, Swinton wrote another note and gave it to Bellwether. The two continued to pass messages back and forth as the movie played, making sure they didn't say a single incriminating word for the recorder to pick up.

#

By the time 4 PM came, Bellwether told Swinton she was going for a walk as a pretense to visit Nick and Judy. By the time she got police cruiser, Nick was already singing to himself.

"Let it go...let it go...can't hold it back any more."

"Really, Nick?" asked Judy, feeling annoyed.

"What? That song is catchy."

Bellwether approached the car on driver's side where Judy sat.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Judy.

"It was great to see Swinton again," said Bellwether, smiling. "I think we'll be together for awhile. Were you able to hear me just fine?"

"Sure did," said Nick. "I could hear every beat of the songs. Swinton must have some really top notch surround sound."

Judy ignored him. "Do you think you will be able to stay with Swinton for a while?"

"I know I can," said Bellwether. "It will be just like old times."

"And was there any suspicious behavior from her? Did she show any signs she suspected you were wired?"

Bellwether paused for a moment, unconsciously looking away for a second before answering. "Nope! I saw nothing suspicious."

"That's good to hear," said Judy, suspecting nothing. "We'll go back to the ZPD. Be sure to tell us about anything notable that comes up."

"I will," said Bellwether, once again glancing away from Judy.

With that said, Judy turned on the engine. "Have a nice day."

Bellwether watched as Judy drove off. As she looked on uncertain, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by hiding the truth.


	4. Chaos and Natural Order

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 4: Chaos and Natural Order

The next morning, with the news of yet another attack from the Blood Drinkers heavy on the minds of the public, the crowd was becoming increasingly antsy at yet another heated political debate between Nightshade and Panthera. The two politicians were once again at their podiums, looking out at their evenly divided crowds as the public cheered for their respective candidates. Throughout the debates, the two answered questions regarding their positions on economy, rights, education, and how to protect Zootopia from more night howler attacks. However, toward the end of the debate, the question that Nightshade dreaded to answer finally arrived.

A cheetah came up to the microphone dressed in his causal clothes, and he asked the two of them, "What do you two plan on doing to stop the bat gangs from attacking the city?"

Nightshade twitched nervously, remembering her kidnapped brother.

Panthera smiled to the cheetah, looking noticeably confident. "As I have stated before, I will put flight restrictions on all bats. They will all be required to have licenses to fly, and they will be required to pass background checks."

The antibat protestors were chanting "stop the bats" while Nightshade supporters were booing in response. The public was growing increasingly hostile as both antibat and probat sentiment echoed throughout the hall.

"That is right," said Panthera. "I will restrict the bats to save Zootopia."

Her followers were chanting even louder, causing Nightshade's followers to cry out even louder.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Nightshade. With her echolocation, she was able to amplify her voice over the speakers, causing several animals to double down in pain, especially those with extra sensitive hearing.

"Do you not remember what happened decades ago when Mayor Meadowriver suggested that all predators be required to wear tame collars? Thank God his plan never came to fruition, because it wouldn't have stopped predators from committing crimes, but would have instead caused unnecessary cruelty to millions of innocent predators. Once again, we are faced with a similar shortsighted plan because Panthera's plan to force bats to have licenses is not only impossible to enforce, but would have serious ramifications toward innocent bats. Not to mention if Panthera were to go that far to take away a bat's right to flight then what next would she do? Would she put similar restrictions to predators? Would she force cheetahs not to run just because they are too fast? Would he force aquatic animals to stay out of the water?"

"I am only protecting the public from animals with a unique advantage," said Panthera.

"But at what cost?" asked Nightshade. "All animals have their advantages, and if we start enforcing restrictions on one species, then we are not safe or free from restrictions on ourselves. I say safeguarding our rights for future generations is far more important."

Nightshade supporters were cheering loudly.

"And what good are our freedoms if we have to live in fear of criminals?" shouted Panthera. "While you waste time arguing freedom, another innocent mammal is attacked or robbed by another bat. I will protect Zootopia from bats, even if I have to clip their wings to do so."

Like before, the audience was divided and combative. Every animal in the crowd was shouting and booing at each other as well as the politicians on stage.

Nightshade could only look on with shock. She couldn't believe that the audience was so polarized, even though she had done everything she could to inform them of the truth, but they wouldn't listen.

With the audience getting increasingly militaristic and aggressive, the debate was ended early, forcing the two politicians to head off the stage. With so many mammals around, it was easier for Nightshade to leave the building through the open windows located near the ceiling of the auditorium. She put on her sunglasses as she got out into the noonday sun. Running for mayor forced her to go out in the day more often, causing her to put sunblock on her sensitive wings and ears as well as wear sunglasses more often. She spread her wings and flew off into the air. All the while, her thoughts dwelled on her brother.

"Bobby, wherever you are right now," said Nightshade, "I hope you are safe."

#

Bobby could only sit there in the dimly lit room. The blindfold over his eyes made it impossible for him to see anything. His legs were stiff from sitting in the chair, his arms chained behind him, and his legs strapped down to the legs of the chair. He had been trying for hours to break his bonds, but the cuffs were on too tight and the metal of the chair would not yield. His ears perked up as he heard hoof steps up the stairs. He kept perfectly still, not sure who it was. The door opened with a soft squeak. A large figure walked up to Bobby, and pulled off his blindfold. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could see Erik standing over him, frowning in disapproval.

"Erik, why are you doing this?" Bobby tried his best to keep his voice firm.

"I'm just maintaining the natural order of things," said Erik.

Bobby looked around the room, but it was sparsely decorated with little to use to escape. Aside from the chair, there was a cheep table as well as one window, although all he could see outside was clear blue sky. The walls were noticeably made of unpainted plaster, and there were even some electrical wall outlets with exposed wires.

"Where are we?" asked Bobby.

"A safe place," said Erik. 'A place where the cops wouldn't think to find us."

"You'll never get away with this," said Bobby, pulling on his cuffs again.

"The election is only a week away," said Erik. "If Nightshade wants to see you again, she will drop out of the race."

"You don't know my sister," said Bobby. "She will—"

Erik slapped Bobby across his cheek.

"Don't you dare call her that," said Erik.

"Call her what?" demanded Bobby, stunned.

"She is a bat and you are a fox," said Erik. "You can't be family. It's not natural."

"Not natural? What's so unnatural about loving someone?"

"Because it is Mother Nature's natural order. Animals should stick to their own kind and never intermingle."

"If we followed that logic, we would all be running around naked hunting each other in the wild. Our parents love us for who we are and not our—"

Erik smacked him across the cheek again. "Lies! It's all delusional lies."

"It's not a lie," whined Bobby, feeling dizzy. "My sister will help the bats and other interspecies couples."

"Nightshade is a fool," said Erik. "A weak idealist who will only bring sorrow and instability to Zootopia. Panthera is the one who will put the animals of Zootopia in their place. It's just the way things should be. Changing it would only bring disorder."

Erik pulled out a gag from his pocket. Before Bobby could say another word, Erik gagged him.

"I won't listen to any more foolish things," said Erik. "I intend on keeping Nightshade out of office no matter what it takes, and if she still won't step down, then I have a plan B."

Erik tied the blindfold around Bobby's eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Bobby bound, alone, and helpless.


	5. A Poisonous Sting

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 5: A Poisonous Sting

"Nick, I'm not so certain about this," said Judy. She sat in the ZPD locker room dressed in a pair of black workout shorts and a white tank top.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Nick. "You've been undercover before."

"Yes but I've never pretended to be pregnant before."

Nick was hovering over a box with a disguise inside. Using his clawed hands, he ripped open the box and searched through the packing peanuts. "It's the perfect plan. Gus and his wife are going to have their own kids soon, and they probably would be more open to someone who's also expecting to relate to."

"Do I have to do this alone?" asked Judy.

"I'm afraid so," said Nick. "Remember, Erik and Gus had already seen my face, so you'll have to go in alone."

He pulled out the costume from the box. It was one of those maternity bellies designed for husbands who want to experience what it must be like be pregnant. Much to Nick's surprise, it was very easy to order one that was bunny sized. The whole costume consisted of a blue vest with weights on the belly and breast areas in order to make the partner look pregnant. Inside of the box was a maternity dress to fit the costume.

"All right, Carrots," said Nick. "Lift up those arms."

Judy did what she was told, and Nick slid the vest over her. The vest was fastened tightly onto the back and shoulders, checking to see if it fit properly on her. The vest immediately put its weight onto Judy, making her feel heavier and lopsided. Nick pulled out the dress, which was a bright purple, and slid the dress over Judy's head. Once the disguise was on her, Judy stood up and walked to the mirror. She looked herself over from the front and the sides, making sure the costume was convincing.

"Not bad," said Judy, looking at herself. "This dress looks like some of the maternity dresses my mom used to wear. I thought it would look garish on me, but it doesn't look half bad."

She turned to Nick who only sat there with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" asked Judy, feeling embarrassed by his gaze.

"Oh, I just can't help but think of how cute you look in that dress."

Judy glared at him angrily. "I told you not to call me cute."

"Oh but you do look cute," said Nick. "You look like you're going to have a huge litter."

Judy put her paw to her prosthetic belly. "I suppose I do, don't I?"

"Judy," Nick hesitated, not sure how to bring up the question, "have you ever considered having a litter of kittens of your own?"

Judy's face started to grow hot. "No! I...I grew up in a huge household with hundreds of brothers and sisters, but I didn't want to live like that forever. I never really wanted to raise a family like my mom did. All I ever wanted was to live the exciting life as a cop. Being stuck at home raising a litter of kittens just got in the way of that dream."

"But do you think that will ever happen?" asked Nick. "You know, getting married and raise a family?"

Judy took a minute to think about it. "I suppose if I ever found a buck who respected my right to keep my job as a cop as well as help do his part to raise the kittens..." Judy took a minute to think about other criteria, "and he would be somebody I could genuinely relate to, I could marry him...although that's unlikely. Every buck I personally know is more like my dad: a conservative who thinks does should be at home raising the kittens and help with the farm work. You can imagine with that kind of criteria, I don't want to be marginalized, you know?"

"Oh, I understand what you mean," said Nick. "I was an only child growing up, and it didn't help that I came from a poor family. I avoided getting into a relationship with a vixen, not that I was against it, but I just never thought I could be a good father to a pup, mostly because I didn't have a dad in my life. Still, after meeting you, I sometimes wonder if I could be in a relationship with someone, maybe even having a family of my own."

"I'm sure you would make a great dad, Nick. You just need to put yourself out there and remember you are a good fox."

Nick seemed noticeably embarrassed as a thought crossed his mind. "Judy, would it be all right if I...touched your belly?"

"You want to what?" Judy glared at him, confused.

"It's just that I want to feel what's it like to be an expectant father, and if I never get a girlfriend, this might be my only chance."

As weird as it sounded, Judy felt a sense of admiration. Nick always lived up to the idiom "never let them see that they get to you" in everything he did, especially when at work, but seeing this sweet and vulnerable side to Nick was very touching and set her heart a flutter.

"Okay," said Judy.

Nick walked up to Judy, knelt down to her and gently put a paw against her prosthetic belly. The belly felt soft and rubbery, but the weight and shape of it was believable. He gently groped the belly as if wanting to feel the nonexistent kits growing inside. He loving put his ear to the belly, pretending to listen to the babies.

"I think I feel them kicking."

Judy giggled. Even though the prosthetic belly was a part of the costume, she couldn't help but admire the intimacy of having Nick feel her belly like this. She never considered what it must be like to have a loving husband feel and admire herself pregnant. The tender moment was interrupted when she heard large footsteps coming toward the door, she gently backed away from Nick.

"Okay, show's over," said Judy with a wide smile on her face. "Someone is coming."

There was a knock on the door.

"Judy, are you decent?" asked Francine from behind the door.

"Come on in," said Judy.

The door opened with a soft squeak. Francine poked her large head out from behind the door. "Oooooooh, you look so cute in that dress."

"Oh, you said the C-word," said Nick, waving his finger in a playfully chastising manner.

"Sorry," said Francine. "I just came by to ask if you guys were ready to head back to Outback Island?"

"We're ready to go," said Judy. "You'll be nearby in case we need back up, right?"

"Sure thing," said Francine. "I just told Chief Bogo, too."

"And I'm driving this time," said Nick.

"Why so insistent?" asked Judy.

"Because I'm not the one who is expecting a baby."

Judy playfully punched him in the shoulder.

#

The two drove back to Outback Island using a police car that resembled a standard civilian car: a red compact car with black tiger stripes painted on the sides. The island had a maternity club designed for couples who are expecting a baby, and it was located on the third floor of a community center located near the beaches. Nick dropped her off outside of the building.

"Okay, Carrots, you got your radio?" asked Nick.

Judy pulled the radio out of her bunny-sized purse to show him.

"I'll just be down the road. Call me if you need any help."

Nick drove off, leaving Judy alone. She felt a twinge of nervousness since she had never tried undercover work by herself. She turned around on her heel and walked into the building, keeping one paw on her belly and her head up as she walked. Inside the building, she saw a jaguar receptionist who was typing on the computer. The receptionist noticed Judy walk in, looking at her pregnant belly.

"Excuse me," said Judy. "Where is the..."

"The maternity class is on the third floor in room 3-5," said the receptionist, nonchalantly. "Just ride the elevator. The room will be down the hall, third door on you right."

"Thank you."

Judy followed the receptionist's directions to the room, encountering some other small animals as she went. She found the room with multiple sized doors for different sized animals. She went through the small sized door and found herself in a brightly colored room. The walls were pink with stickers of cartoon characters along the walls. Much to her surprise, the class was more crowded than she was expecting, mostly consisting of local Outback islanders including koalas, kangaroos, Tasmanian tigers, etc. The whole group consisted of pregnant women along side their husbands and boyfriends, making Judy feel even more awkward that she was there alone. The animals were all sitting in chairs around a single instructor, a cat dressed in a floral pink dress and wore large rimmed glasses. The cat turned to Judy, halting her lecture.

"Who are you?" asked the cat.

"My name is Judy Laverne, and I'm here for the maternity class."

"Of course, I was wondering why you were late," said the cat.

"Sorry, I got lost over here. I'm new in town, and don't know the area very well."

"Well then, you may take a seat anywhere." The cat adjusted her large glasses. "My name is Mrs. Ninelives, and I will be your instructor today."

"Thank you, ma'am/"

Judy looked about the room, and sure enough, her targets were nearby. Gus was there sitting next to his wife. They were the only two platypuses in the room. Gus was once again dressed in the same causal clothes he wore when she first saw him. His wife was dressed in a lavender dress with a large wicker basket clutched in her arms. Judy casually circled around the group. She sat down in the empty seat next to Gus's wife, putting a paw to her belly as if protecting her litter as she sat down.

"Hello," said Judy. "Are you locals?"

"Oh yes," said the female platypus. "My name is Lisa Mata, and this is my husband, Gus."

Gus sheepishly waved at Judy.

"I take it your husband doesn't talk much," said Judy.

"No, he's pretty shy," said Lisa. "In fact, I was hoping he would be more outgoing here."

"When are your little ones due?"

"Oh, pretty soon." Lisa opened the blanket in the basket to reveal that there were three platypus eggs inside.

Judy stared at the basket, surprised. "Forgive me, I didn't know platypuses lay eggs."

"Not that many mammals do lay eggs," said Lisa. "So what about you, Miss Laverne? Where is your husband?"

"Oh, I'm not married," said Judy, taking a moment to remember the backstory she memorized with Nick. "My litter was fathered by a sperm donation. I suppose I could have gotten married at some point, but you know what is must be like when you feel it is time to just go for it, you know?"

"I know how you feel," said Lisa. "I've been wanting a family for over a year, but it took a while just to get Gus to sleep with me."

"I just wanted to make sure we had some financial security before we had a family," said Gus, defensively.

"We are both working," insisted Lisa.

As Judy listened to them talk, Mrs. Ninelives was already beginning her lecture. She sat there, both listening to the lecture and listening to Gus and Lisa. She was already accustomed to the lessons, having accompanied her mom and some of her older sisters during maternity classes and during birth. However, she was more interested in the Matas, hoping she can gain their trust to get some info. She didn't have much opportunity to talk until the class took a break. It was just after the breathing exorcises, and the couples were already stepping out to mingle. Gus and Lisa were at the snack table where drinks and cookies were served; nothing with alcohol for the sake of the pregnant mothers. As Judy poured herself a cup of apple juice, she causally approached Gus.

"So, have you been living on Outback Island long?"

"Oh yes, we have moved here just recently," said Lisa. "We used to live in Australia, but things didn't quite turn out like we hoped, especially after Gus got in trouble with the police."

Gus looked away, embarrassed.

"He got himself arrested?" asked Judy.

"Yes, for paralyzing a camel," said Lisa.

Judy gawked at her, confused. "How does a tiny platypus paralyze a camel?"

"I guess you don't know much about platypus biology," said Lisa with a chuckle. "All male platypuses have little poison spurs on their feet. When they stab an animal with those spurs, the poison can cause massive pain, and in the case of small animals, it can lead to death. It just so happens that when Gus was arguing against a camel over the issue of koala tree houses, he got angry and the two wound up fighting over it. One thing led to another, and Gus wound up stabbing the camel right in the ankle."

"Lisa, I don't think that's something to talk about here," said Gus, turning his eyes away from Lisa.

"I think she should know," said Lisa. "After all, you've turned over a new leaf since then, haven't you?"

"Yes but it's not like it's something I want to relive."

"So why was he getting so mad over koala housing?" asked Judy.

"At the time, he was angry about koalas building their homes on tree tops overlooking the river where Gus and I used to live. Gus always had a pet peeve against animals who intrude on his property, even if the homes are actually above his property, not on it. We encountered a similar problem in Zootopia when bats started landing in our trees and leaving their garbage on our lawn. That's why he and I plan on voting for Panthera in the election, because we want her to do something about the bats who keep trespassing on our new home."

"That's enough," snapped Gus. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

As the two argued, Judy looked on, thinking to herself. _Those two clearly have strong opinions about other animals, but it's not enough to confirm anything. If only I can find a way to get them to talk about Erik and maybe get a clue as to where he is hiding Bobby._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open old wounds," said Judy, deciding to defuse the situation first. "It can be hard when you're trying to make up for past mistakes." Judy paused as she thought of a story from her life. "I have an uncle named Teddy who got himself in trouble for stealing a jacket from a store. Teddy was so jealous that some of his brothers got those jackets that he seriously thought theft was the only option. Thankfully, the jacket was returned, and he was just let off with a warning. He may have been just a kitten at the time, but even to this day, he's haunted by his actions."

"That's it, I'm going. This conversation is upsetting me." Gus wondered off.

"So, have you made any friends around here?" asked Judy. "I would like to know more about the people in the neighborhood."

"I would be delighted to," said Lisa.

#

Nick sat outside of a coffee shop, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a donut in the car. He quietly waited near the radio, listening intently for any sign that Judy needed his help.

"I should have brought a book to read," said Nick, chewing down on the last bite of his donut. The area was not too busy, unlike the big towns located near the mountains. The air was thick with the aroma of eucalyptus leaves. He caught a sight of kangaroos hopping along. One of which was a mother with a joey in her pouch. Seeing her bounce by reminded him of how cute Judy looked in her maternity disguise.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

Nick nearly dropped his coffee when he saw the mammal standing behind him. It was Erik Swinton, towering over his car.

Nick lowered the window of his car, maintaining the best poker face he could. "Oh hey, I recognize you. Swinton was it?"

"Yeah, I remember you too," said Erik. "You must be Nick, the fox who wanted the room for rent."

"Of course."

"Are you still looking for a house?"

"Nah, I decided to instead move to the Nocturnal District." Feeling himself become more confident and relaxed, Nick smiled to Erik, maintaining a friendly composure. "I found a cheap place there."

"Is that so?" said Erik. "Oh well, I'm sure I can find someone else to move in with me. After all, this is a big island. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm getting a taste of Outback Island coffee," said Nick.

"Nick, can you hear me?" chimed the radio.

"What was that?" asked Erik.

Nick frantically tucked the radio into the back seat. Erik only glared at Nick, suspicious.

#

"And Matthew is probably the best koala to go to if you want your upholstery fixed up."

Judy sat there, feeling bored of listening to Lisa drone on, but she had to be patient. "So, anybody else you know of?"

"Well, there is Erik Swinton."

Now was Judy's chance. "What does he do?"

"He's a real estate contractor," said Lisa.

"Real estate contractor?"

"Yeah, he builds buildings for companies as well as homes. In fact, I think he's in charge of several building projects in Outback Island, mostly supervising as well as hiring the employees."

Judy's ears perked up. "Is he building anything currently?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Lisa.

Judy sat there fiddling with her empty juice cup, her thoughts racing with curiosity. _If Erik is in charge of the construction, would he have a means of hiding someone in a building? It seems unlike considering he would have to deal with construction workers and the people he works for...but if he were to kidnap someone, maybe he could find a way to hide someone in a building? It could be worth looking into._

"Excuse me, I need to use the toilet," said Judy.

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Lisa. "Having a big litter of kittens can do that to your bladder."

"Yeah, of course it does." Judy got up form her chair and left the room. The bathrooms weren't too far away, and she followed the hall into the woman's room. After checking to make sure she was alone, she pulled out the radio from her purse.

She turned on the radio and spoke into it, "Nick, can you hear me?"

#

"I think I might know where Erik..." Nick managed to turn off the radio.

"Did I just hear my name?" asked Erik.

"Uh no...I just had my cell phone on."

"That looked more like a radio."

"It's one of those old fashioned cell phones." Realizing he'd been exposed, Nick looked at his watch and said, "Oh look at the time. I better get going."

"Wait a minute..."

Nick turned on the engine of the car and sped off down the road. Erik looked on as the car sped away. He got out his cell phone and called Gus. He waited a few minutes before the phone was answered.

"Hey Erik, what's going on?" answered Gus.

"I just had a suspicious encounter."

"What do you mean?"

"I just met that fox who was interested in the room for rent. However, he noticeably had a radio with him, and a female voice on the other end mentioned me."

"So?"

"So, I think that fox might have been an undercover cop."

"You don't think the cops have caught wind of us, do you?"

"Nightshade probably mentioned me to the ZPD. Do you have anybody at your end who might be acting suspiciously?"

"Not really. Lisa and I were just at the maternity class. We met this nice young rabbit who seemed interested in us. She was even asking us a lot of questions."

"What's the rabbit's name?"

"Judy!"

"Judy?" Erik froze. "So I met a fox named Nick and you met a rabbit named Judy? What if they're Officer Nick Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps?"

"You mean the two small fries who overthrew Bellwether? You must be joking?"

"I don't think so," said Erik, pacing along the sidewalk with agitation. "If they are who I think they are, then I say we stop them before they find anything else incriminating about us."

"What should I do about the rabbit?"

Erik curled up his snout into a sinister grin. "Kill her."

#

"Nick, do you read me?" asked Judy into the radio, but there was still no answer. She stood in the bathroom stall, looking over her radio nervously. When she heard the door to the ladies room open, she quickly turned off her radio.

 _Oh Nick,_ Judy thought to herself, _please be okay._

She could hear the pitter patter of webbed feet as a small mammal approached her stall. She looked down to see what appeared to be platypus feet. Thinking it must be Lisa, Judy tucked the radio back into her purse. She casually opened the opened the door to the stall, but to her surprise, the platypus tackled her. It was Gus, looking at her with murderous intent. Before she could cry for help, he lifted one foot and stabbed her in the midsection with his poisonous spur. Judy let out a gasp of alarm. She toppled over, paralyzed.

"Erik, if I get in trouble for killing a cop, I will take you to hell with me," said Gus to himself. He knelt down and slowly dragged Judy's unconscious body out of the bathroom.


	6. The Price Of Extremes

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 6: The Price Of Extremes

Nick sped off down the road, stopping just outside of a shopping mart down the road. As he turned into the parking lot, he nearly ran over a koala with a shopping cart.

"Watch where you're going," shouted the koala, making a rude gesture with one paw.

"Sorry!" said Nick as he pulled into an empty parking space. Once the car was put into park, he immediately reached for the radio, turning it on. "Carrots are you there?"

The radio was quiet.

"Judy, do you read me?" Feeling antsy, he picked up the police radio and talked into it. "Francine, are you there?"

"I can hear you, Nick," said Francine. "What's the situation?"

"I'm in trouble here. I just ran into Erik in front of the building, and I suspect he might realize Judy is in there."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I tried contacting Judy over the radio, but she's not answering me. I'm going back to the building to get her. How long will it take you to get here?"

"About five minutes."

"Good! I'll be in the building where the maternity class is located. Officer Wilde, out."

As Nick hung up the police radio, he picked up the hand radio he had and once again tried to use it. "Judy, do you hear me?"

Again, there was silence.

He set the car in reverse, speeding out of the parking lot. "Judy, please be okay."

#

Gus was very lucky the hallway was empty by the time he dragged Judy out of the bathroom. The janitor closet was nearby and he tossed her inside, not caring about how neat it looked when she flopped down in there. He closed the door, leaving her alone as he waited for his wife to find him.

As soon as Judy was alone, she opened her eyes. She lifted up her dress and saw the puncture wound on the side of her prosthetic belly, completely missing her skin all together.

 _All I had to do was play dead for Gus, and he fell for it,_ thought Judy. _It was a good thing Lisa warned her about platypus poison._

The closet was dark with the only light coming from the hallway light pouring out from underneath the door. She pressed her long ear to the door, and she could hear voices from the other side.

"What do you mean you can't come home just yet?" The voice was coming from Lisa.

"Look, I know it is sudden, but Erik has more work for me, and he needs me to see him right now." The other voice was Gus.

Judy froze, unsure as to what to do. She thought of calling Nick, but if Gus heard her, he might look inside the closet and investigate.

"We are still in the middle of the maternity class," said Lisa.

"I know, I know, but this is important," said Gus, reassuring her. "But I also need to earn money for the children."

"That was what you said yesterday. What is it that Erik has you doing that is so important?"

"Look, I can explain it to you later, but right now, I need to wait here for Erik to arrive."

There was a pause.

"Fine," said Lisa, "but we will talk more about this later. If you're going to be a father to these kids, then you better be there for them."

"Of course I will."

Judy drummed her fingers against her prosthetic belly, nervous. _Shoot! I got to get out of here before Erik arrives._ She fumbled through the dark, trying to find any kind of item she could use. She could feel a mop and broom as well as a bucket in the closet with her. She then remembered she was still wearing the maternity vest. That was when she got an idea.

#

Nick discretely parked the car on the side of the building. He snuck along the side of it, trying not to be spotted. As he suspected, Erik was still outside of the building, clutching his cell phone and waiting. Nick looked around, uncertain as to what to do. The building was several stories tall with no way in aside from the front entrance. With no way of contacting Judy or any way of finding out where she is, he was stumped and indecisive as to what to do. He decided to risk getting a closer look at Erik's phone. Nick was not a professional pickpocket, but he certainly had some skills when it came to swiping blue berries from the local grocer. Not wanting to look suspicious around onlookers, he pulled out his cell phone and pretended to text on it. As he slowly approached Erik, Erik got a text message on his cell phone. Nick got close enough to see the message.

"I got the rabbit in a closet," read the message.

Nick felt cold about that statement. He stood there, holding his breath, as Erik began typing on his cell phone. "Wait where you are, I'm on my way."

With that text sent, Erik rushed into the building, not noticing Nick.

"Oh crap, this just gets worse and worse," said Nick to himself. "What do I do? What do I do?"

It was at this moment when Francine drove her car into the parking lot. Several zebras dodged out of the way as Francine's humongous car barreled into the parking lot, and crookedly parked into the nearest large-size parking space.

"I got here as fast as I could," said Francine, sticking her head out of the window.

Nick craned his head upward to look at Francine. "Judy is stuck in there, and Erik just went inside.

"Should we bust Erik?" asked Francine.

"I think they have Judy, and if they do, we could have a hostage situation. Not to mention there are other mammals in that building. If they find out we're after a criminal, it could cause a panic.""

"What do we do?"

Nick looked up at the third floor where Judy was. As he looked at all the windows, he noticed that one of the windows was wide open with a platform located on the windowsill to allow flying and gliding animals a way in. As Nick stared at the window, he stroked his chin in thought.

"You look tall enough, Francine," said Nick offhandedly.

"Tall enough for what?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first, I need to contact Judy." He pulled out his radio, but again, there was no signal.

"Did you try her cell phone?" asked Francine.

"It's worth a try," said Nick.

#

Using nothing but the flashlight on her cell phone, Judy managed to get out of her maternity dress and vest. She had to carefully hang the vest onto the blunt end of the broom handle, setting up a crude trap. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone vibrate. She looked at the screen, and noticed she had a message from Nick. She opened the text, and it read, "Judy, head for the gliding animal entrance located on the west side."

Judy looked at the text, baffled. Not sure what else to do, she wrote another text in response. "I will see you soon."

She tucked the cell phone in her purse because the shorts she had worn underneath her maternity dress had no pockets. It was at that point she heard Erik's voice from behind the door.

"Do you have the rabbit?" asked Erik.

"I do," said Gus. "I hit her with a poison barb and she is right in here."

There was a brief pause as they watched for anybody nearby.

"Open the door," said Erik at last.

 _Now's my chance,_ thought Judy.

The door opened and, much to Gus and Erik's surprise, they were greeted by a prosthetic maternity vest strapped to a broom handle as it fell on top of them. Erik dodged the trap while Gus was hit right in the face with the heavy maternity vest, leaving him dazed. This was all the distraction she needed as Judy raced out of the closet and ran down the hall. Erik ran after her. It wasn't long before Judy saw the window Nick had told her about, and she leaped up onto the ledge for the gliding animals. For a second, she stood there, unsure of what to expect. Then a long elephant trunk reached out and wrapped around her midsection, plucking her off the ledge. That was when she noticed she was in Francine's grasp.

"Are you okay, Judy?" asked Francine.

"I'm fine." She looked up at the window to see Erik angrily glaring at her before racing off again.

"He's getting away," shouted Judy.

"Nick has the front entrance covered," said Francine.

"But what about emergency exits?" asked Judy.

"Uh...I don't know."

"Put me down."

She pulled out her cell phone, her thumb flying as fast as she could as she wrote a text to Nick. "I'm safe now."

"I'll run to the back," said Francine while Judy was texting.

That was when the fire alarm went off. Judy ran after Francine, coming to a stop just outside the open fire exit. Erik and Gus were nowhere to be seen. The alarm was deafening to Judy and Francine's ears, but they were far more preoccupied in their escaped convicts.

"Damn it!" shouted Francine. She sniffed the air, hoping to smell any signs of the fugitives. "I think they headed in between the buildings. I can't fit through there to follow them. Can you catch them?"

"Even if I could," said Judy, "I have no weapons on me. I wouldn't be able to subdue two of them by myself. We better regroup with Nick."

The two went around the building to find several animals coming out of the front entrance. Nick was there, running up to Judy and picking her up with a hug.

"Hey, what's that for?" shouted Judy over the noise.

"I'm just happy you're okay," said Nick, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "So did you get them?"

"No but I think we have a lead."

#

Bogo sat in his chair. He had his head leaning on his arm as he listened to their story. His office felt exceptionally cramped thanks to Francine's towering body taking up much of the available space. She sat in the corner, mostly allowing Judy and Nick to talk who shared a single chair.

"And by the time we got to the back, he was gone," said Judy. "He escaped out of the back exit, and we couldn't track them down."

Bogo sat in his chair, tapping his finger to his chin. "So, what did you find out?"

"I found out that Erik is a real estate contractor, meaning it is possible he could be hiding Bobby in one of his buildings."

"That's it?" asked Bogo. "That's all you can find?"

"Well, yeah," said Judy. "I say we look into the buildings Erik is working on—"

"No!" said Bogo, firmly.

"But why?" asked Judy.

"Because for one, this is just a guess. There is no evidence you can show that Bobby is in these buildings, let alone which one it could be. Also, your theory is rather flimsy because Erik builds these buildings for other mammals, and thus it is unlikely he could possibly hide a kidnapped fox inside a building. Because of these reasons, there is no way of acquiring a search warrant."

Judy glared at Bogo, stunned. "But we have to do something. Time is running out, and this is the only clue we have."

"There is another way," suggested Nick. "We may not know for certain where Bobby is, but we do know that Gus is guilty of assault and attempted murder. I suggest that we put a warrant out for his arrest. If we get him, we can force him to talk."

"Hm!" Bogo put a hoof to his chin again, thinking deeply. "Very well, I can arrange that."

"Thank you, sir," said Judy.

"What about Bellwether?" asked Bogo. "Has she had any luck getting any info out of Eliza Swinton?"

"Not yet, sir," said Nick. "We are going over there now to check up on her."

"You do that while I work on putting the word out to catch a platypus."

#

After the meeting with Bogo, Francine decided to meet up with Clawhauser, but to her surprise, he wasn't at the receptionist desk like he used to. Instead, Officer Snarlov was there typing away at the keyboard.

"Snarlov, where's Ben?" asked Francine.

The polar bear looked up at her. "He had to run home, sayin' something about an emergency at his apartment."

"An emergency?" asked Francine. 'What kind of emergency?"

"He didn't say. Also..." Snarlov fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he debated telling Francine. "The truth is, he was really upset and asked me not to tell you where he is."

"What?" asked Francine. "I need to see him. I'll be right back." She raced toward the exit, passing through the rotating doors, nearly stepping on a hedgehog as she ran passed. She went out into the open, pushing passed all the smaller animals around her. She found her police cruiser and stepped inside, the reinforced suspension squeaking loudly as it bore her weight. She turned on the engine and drove off down the rode.

"Ben, please be there," said Francine over and over again. She drove down to the Oasis Apartments. As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Clawhauser stepping out of the building with a wheeled suitcase in one paw.

"Ben!" shouted Francine from her car.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clawhauser, surprised.

"Ben," Francine hastily parked the car, not caring that it was angled into the next parking space. "What's happening?"

Clawhauser looked down at Francine's feet, looking noticeably ashamed.

"Ben?" Francine's voice was choked with emotion. "Please, tell me what is happening."

"Mr. Knit is kicking me out of the apartment," said Clawhauser.

"But he promised we could still live here if we behaved ourselves and pay the rent."

"I don't think Mr. Knit had any intention of honoring that promise," said Clawhauser. "He said that we were playing too many video games at night, but I think that was just an excuse. So I'm moving back in with my parents. It's the only way you can live here."

"Ben?" Francine curled her trunk in anger and sadness. She sped off toward the direction of Mr. Knit's office.

"Francine, stop!" shouted Clawhauser, but he could do nothing to stop an elephant. Francine ran up to the office and pounded on the door with her trunk.

"Mr. Knit, open the door." Francine pounded on the door even harder. "Mr. Knit, open this door RIGHT NOW."

The door to the office finally opened. Mr. Knit stepped out of the office, his slit ram eyes looking up at Francine.

"What do you want?" asked Mr. Knit.

"I demand that you let Ben back into my apartment."

"No! I tolerated it for a time, but enough is enough. I have a respectable business to maintain, and having a elephant and a cheetah fraternizing in my building is simply inexcusable."

"We have the same rights as any couple would," said Francine.

"But you two are living under my roof, meaning that I am the one who has the right to say no."

Francine wanted to yell at him, threaten him, just pick him up by his horn and shake him till he changes his mind. However, Clawhauser took her hand at that moment. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, his expression a combination of fear and worry. Francine wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling ashamed of her violent thoughts. Without another word, Francine turned around, walking with Clawhauser away from the office.

"It will be all right," said Clawhauser. "Maybe we can buy a house together. And of course, we can see each other at work."

"But it's not fare," Francine said through her sobs. "I want to be with you."

Clawhauser stopped, looking up at Francine with a mixture of sadness and uncertainty.

"Francine, look at me," said Clawhauser, gently holding her hand. "We will find a way."

"How?" said Francine.

"I don't know, but we will find a way." Clawhauser let go of her hand and slowly backed away in the direction of the nearest bus stop, looking at her with misty eyes as he walked.

"What am I going to do without you, Ben?" asked Francine.

"Perhaps we could play video games through the internet."

"I don't want that."

"Me neither but try to be positive, and keep smiling for me. Okay?"

Francine wiped a tear from her eyes. "Okay, I will."

She watched as Clawhauser walked on to the bus stop near the road. Several animals were staring at the two at this point, but they didn't care. All the while, Francine stood there watching Clawhauser go as if he was leaving her life forever.

#

Dressed in her uniform, Judy had to make her way back to Outback Island, not undercover, but as a fully dressed cop. Now that a warrant had been issued for Gus's arrest, Judy and Nick knew the best chance they had at finding him was at his home. Gus lived near the lakes of Outback Island, located in a small shack in a neighborhood where several other platypuses and other aquatic mammals lived. By the time they got to the house, it was late into the afternoon, and Judy was feeling nervous about facing Gus and his wife again on the same day.

Nick stepped out of the car. "Well, this certainly looks like a run down place."

The house was built on stilts overlooking the lake. It had an old paint job where flakes of it were peeling off to expose the wood underneath. The roof was shingled with red curled tiles.

Judy and Nick approached the house, and got get a whiff of the swampy smell of the lake. Judy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened, and out stepped Lisa clutching one of her eggs in her webbed claw.

"Miss Laverne?" said Lisa, recognizing Judy. "What are you doing here?"

Judy maintained a deadpan face, trying to hide her awkwardness. "I know this may sound strange, but the truth is I'm not Miss Laverne and I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Lisa still cradling her egg in her arm, although the way she rocked her egg back and forth was very nonchalant and unfocused.

"The truth is, my name is Officer Judy Hopps."

"Officer Hopps? You mean the rabbit that solved the night howler case?" Lisa turned to Nick. "And you must by Officer Nick Wilde?"

"That I am," said Nick, also maintaining a straight face.

"But what're you doing here, and why was Judy pretending to be pregnant?"

"I was spying on your husband, ma'am," said Judy. "He and his partner, Erik Swinton, are suspects in a kidnapping."

"What?"

"We now have a warrant for your husband's arrest, and we need to find him."

Lisa just stood there, her beak wide open in shock. "I-I don't understand. Why would my husband kidnap anyone?"

"That is why we're here, ma'am," said Judy. "We need to find out more about Gus as well as his whereabouts."

Lisa stood there, too upset to move.

"Okay," she finally said. "Come on in."

#

Bobby felt bored. He was only allowed breaks to use the bathroom and eat, but otherwise, he spent all of his time chained to the chair with a blindfold on. He still wasn't sure where he was. His sensitive ears and nose couldn't pick up much evidence of other animals aside from his captors who visited him. The building was so cold and windy, the rushing air rattling the boards and the only window in the room. His ears twitched again as he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. He could hear voices coming from the stairs as two figures walked up toward the room. He could easily recognize Erik's shrill voice.

"You idiot," he shouted. "How could you let her get away?"

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't know how she survived my poison barb." The other voice was from Gus.

The door opened and Erik and Gus entered the room.

"What am I to do?" asked Gus.

"You will have to go into hiding," said Erik. "We cannot be captured by the police before the election."

"But the election is less than a week away and Nightshade still hasn't dropped out of the race. If she was going to do so to save her brother, then surely she would have done so by now."

"Give it time."

"I don't think we can do this anymore. I think we should quit and give it up."

Erik smacked Gus hard against the cheek.

"Ow, my beak," shouted Gus.

"I will not see a bat become the mayor of Zootopia," shouted Erik, "and like hell am I going to see her spread her influence over the city. She will drop out of this race, and I will do what it takes to make it happen. If you won't help me, then I might as well hold you hostage here as well."

"A...All right but what am I going to do about the police? They will surely be tracking me and possibly you as well."

"You will have to remain here with the fox. You cannot contact anybody. Not your employers, your friends, and especially not your wife."

"But we're expecting hatchlings. I can't stay away from my wife forever."

"Not forever, just until the elections are over. Until then, you are staying here."

"All right." Gus sounded meek and helpless. "Just promise me that I can go home once the election is over."

Erik let out a noncommittal huff before turning around and heading out the door. Once he was alone with Bobby, Gus turned around and removed Bobby's blindfold, allowing him to finally see. His eyes stung, unaccustomed to the sunlight shining through the window.

"It's break time," said Gus, looking noticeably angry and agitated. He removed Bobby's handcuffs.

Bobby knew the routine at that point. He was allowed food, water, a bathroom break, and time to stretch his legs. He dared not try to escape, knowing that there would be harsh retribution if he did. Once he was allowed his relief, he stood in the corner, watching Gus who stood nearby, looking forlorn.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you helping Erik?"

"If you're trying to talk me into letting you go—"

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that you seem reluctant."

Gus let out a long sigh. "It wasn't meant to be like this. I just wanted to keep Nightshade from winning the election. I've had problems with bats before. They've broken into my home, they drew graffiti on my car, and scared the daylights out of me."

"How old were they?"

"They were mostly teenagers or younger."

"Well, lots of teens are like that."

"Yes, but the majority of teenagers don't have wings." Gus put his webbed paw to his beak. "All I want is to see Panthera do something about the bats, but I never thought I would wind up as a fugitive. My eggs are going to hatch, and I might miss it because of this."

"Even if Panthera did win the election, you will probably still go to jail."

"I..." Gus froze, feeling doubt over all this.

"Maybe if you let me go, the ZPD will go easy on you."

Gus looked at Bobby, angry. "What did I tell you about trying to talk your way out of here?"

Gus grabbed Bobby by his arm and dragged him back to the chair. He handcuffed Bobby to the chair and put the blindfold over him.

After making sure the cuffs and blindfold were secured, Gus told Bobby, "If I hear another word from you, I'll stab you with my poison barb so many times, you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

#

Being a polite hostess, Lisa had invited Judy and Nick into her home and offered them sugar cookies, which the two politely accepted. Lisa had her eggs gently wrapped in a blanket, and set in the basket where she left them on the table. She took a seat next to the table and scooted herself in. She took a cup of tea and slowly slurped it.

"Mrs. Mata, are you aware of Gloria Nightshade and the elections going on?" asked Judy.

"Yes, of course, I've been following the local elections. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Miss Nightshade's brother was kidnapped a while back," said Nick.

"I didn't hear about that," said Lisa.

"It has been kept under wraps from the news in order to prevent mass panic," said Judy. She paused for a moment, thinking it over before adding, "If the public knew that an mayoral candidate's family is threatened, it would not do so well for the morale of Zootopia, especially so soon after the night howler insistent."

"Oh, I see." Lisa absentmindedly sipped from her teacup.

"Ma'am, would your husband have any reason to help Erik kidnap Nightshade's brother?"

Lisa fidgeted nervously. She reached for her eggs, gently stroking them. Although she pretended to be tightening the blanket around the eggs, she seemed unfocused on the task, as Judy mentally noted.

"Ma'am, I know this must be uncomfortable to you, but Nightshade's brother is in trouble, and if we don't find him, he could die. Please, if there's anything you can tell us..." Judy trailed off when she noticed Lisa was crying.

"I don't want to believe it." Lisa used her webbed claw to wipe away the tears. "I thought he was going to keep his promise."

"What promise?" asked Judy.

"Gus has been observing the elections since it began. He was always so vocal about his dislike of Nightshade, so was Erik. Two weeks ago, he asked if I would be willing to volunteer for a rally supporting Panthera, but I told him I wouldn't. Our children are due to be born soon, and I told him that I want us to devote more of our time in preparation for the birth. He wouldn't listen to me, though. He spends more and more of his time helping with the elections. Lately, he's been going out more, but not to the elections. He would often come up looking tired and worried, often late at night. He started acting strange, refusing to spend much time with me. It took an hour of debate to finally get him to come with me to the maternity class today."

"Is there nothing else you can tell us?" asked Nick.

"That's all I know, I swear it." Lisa broke down crying.

"Mrs. Mata?" Judy asked.

"Please, just go. Leave me alone." Lisa slouched down onto the table, her face buried into her webbed claws as she cried loudly.

Taking the hint, Judy and Nick quietly left the home.

Once they were out of the house, Nick asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Judy, looking up at the setting sun. "Right now, Bellwether is our only hope. If only she could give us some info soon."

"And what if she doesn't?" asked Nick.

"Either way, we're running out of time."


	7. So Long As There's Hope

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 7: So Long As There's Hope...

Bellwether opened her eyes, blinking in irritation at the sight of the morning sun. She reached for her glasses left on the bedside table. Once she put them on, she could clearly see the bedroom decorated with the usual eclectic collections of souvenirs and art on the walls, dresser, and shelves. The blanket was bright and colorful with floral pink sheets underneath to match the look of the room. She lay there, looking up at the ceiling. It had been two days since she had moved in, and while the two talked with each other, catching up with the latest news, there wasn't much done, especially in regard toward getting her to reveal any more info on Erik...or at least nothing beyond the notes. She wondered if she should have told Judy and Nick about the conversation she and Swinton had using notes. She often considered it if for nothing more than to avoid going back to jail. However, she wasn't sure what to do about Swinton, especially knowing what she was going through.

Swinton let out a soft snore in her sleep. She was in her nightgown with an eye mask on, sleeping soundly.

Bellwether lay there, watching Swinton sleep beside her. She could barely remember the last time she shared a bed with Swinton.

It didn't take long before Swinton stirred awake. She sat up in her bed, stretching before taking off her eye mask.

"Good morning!" Swinton yawned loudly.

"Morning!" responded Bellwether, nonchalant.

"Well, you don't seem very chipper this morning."

Bellwether looked up at Swinton, her face serious and unreadable. "I've been thinking about the ZPD. If I don't get any info off of you, they might just send me back to jail. However, I can't just betray you, either. You're my best friend...the only friend I have right now."

Swinton put her arm around Bellwether and held her close. Bellwether felt tense, but not out of fear...

"You know, Dawn," said Swinton. "You're my best friend, too. All I want is what's best for you. You can tell the ZPD about me, or don't. It's up to you. Either way, I won't resent you for it."

"But what about Erik? What would he do to you?"

"He doesn't matter right now," Swinton said while nuzzling her snout against Bellwether's wool.

Bellwether wrenched herself free from Swinton's embrace. "I-I will go make breakfast."

"I'll join you in a minute," said Swinton, smiling warmly.

#

As the sun rose, Judy watched the Oasis Apartments with calculative fascination, waiting for Bellwether to arrive.

"How can you be so alert this early in the morning?" asked Nick as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm just feeling nervous about this," said Judy.

"I take it you are still worried that Miss Wolf-In-Sheep's-Clothing can't be trusted?"

Judy anxiously tapped her claw against the steering wheel. "Bellwether hasn't gotten anything from Swinton yet."

"It's only been two days," said Nick. "Cut her some slack."

With a twinge of relief, she saw Bellwether come out of the building, walking toward the police car.

"Do you have anything new to report?" asked Judy.

"Nothing so far," said Bellwether.

"I want you to turn on your recorder."

Bellwether had the recording device strapped to her chest. With just one hoof, she turned on the recorder by pushing the button through the shirt.

"Nick and I will be listening to your conversations," said Judy as she pulled out the headphones.

"All right but I have no idea how to get any more info out of Swinton. I don't even know for certain if she knows anything about Erik."

"Well, what have you two been doing together?" asked Nick as he took a bite out of a cricket breakfast burrito.

"We mostly been hanging out around the apartment and doing chores."

"You two were foster sisters. Surely you must have had some fun times with each other."

Judy looked at Nick, wondering what he was going on about. Nick only gave her a sly smile, non-verbally telling her not to worry.

"You two should spend more quality time outside of the apartment," continued Nick. "How about going to your favorite restaurants, see a movie, go shopping, do whatever made you two happy. Once you gain her trust, maybe then you could manage to get her to talk."

Bellwether felt her cheeks grow hot. "It...it has been a long time since we last hung out. You know what, fox, I'll do just that."

"You can call me Nick, ma'am. So you run along and we'll just be in the background listening in."

"That sounds so reassuring," said Bellwether, sarcastically. She turned around and headed back to the Oasis Apartments.

As soon as Bellwether was out of earshot, Judy turned to Nick, glaring at him like he had betrayed her.

"What?" asked Nick, innocently.

"How can you be so chummy with Bellwether?" asked Judy. "Don't you remember what she did?"

"Of course," said Nick, "and I also remember she was a victim of bigotry just like you and me. Remember, I was once bullied by a group of prey animals, and as a result, I became a hustler for 20 years. We are all products of the environment we live in, and sometimes it takes a while to see our own flaws. Who knows? Maybe she just needs our support to see hers. Wasn't you who said 'change starts with you'?"

"Yes, but..."

"So why not give Bellwether some patience and understanding? Just give her time, and maybe she'll see the error of her ways...just like what you did for me."

Judy hesitated, mulling over his words. "This is different. You just hustled animals with pawpsicles. You really think that Bellwether could possibly redeem herself after darting predators with night howlers?"

"That I don't know, but I do know that she could still at least learn from her mistakes. She is certainly crafty and intelligent. Maybe she just needs to focus all that energy into something positive."

Judy once again mulled it over. Her thoughts drifted to Nick, remembering the first day they met

"All right," said Judy, finally. "I'll try."

"At a girl," said Nick, taking another bite out of his breakfast burrito.

#

Bellwether entered the apartment. "Eliza, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Bellwether entered the bathroom to find Swinton dressed in her best dress and applying makeup.

"So how was you're walk?" asked Swinton.

"Oh, it was a nice day outside. Nothing too extraordinary." Bellwether pointed to the recorder on her chest.

Taking the hint, Swinton gave Bellwether a thumbs up, letting her know that she understood.

"Do you have to go to work today?" asked Bellwether.

"No, I'm not scheduled to come to work for the next two days."

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out together today. We haven't seen each other since our high school days, so...let's see more of Zootopia...maybe visit our old hangouts."

"That sounds cool," said Swinton. "In fact, I haven't even been to our old hangouts in years. How about you get breakfast started while I make a list of where we can go today."

"All right," said Bellwether. "Just don't take a small eternity putting you're make-up on."

Swinton chuckled as she reached for her lipstick. "I make no promises."

#

Judy and Nick sat in the car, listening to Bellwether and Swinton's conversation. Although they had only been there for an hour, they could already feel boredom set in. Nick had already finished his fast food, and had left the garbage between the seat cushions.

"How about we visit the Tiki Room?" suggested Swinton, her voice sounding a little muffled through the headset.

"Ah, the Tiki Room," said Nick, smiling out of nostalgia. "I haven't eaten there in years. I especially like their salmon filets. We should go too, Carrots." He turned to Judy and saw her holding up a wooden stick and chewing it. "Ugh, do you have to do that here?"

"Unlike you," said Judy, annoyed, "my teeth grow constantly, so I have to chew every once in a while. Besides, since we're stuck listening in on their conversations, I think now is a good time to do it."

"Well, at least Bellwether is taking my advice. Hopefully she can get Swinton to give us some clue to help us find our missing fox. In the mean time..." He reached over and put an arm around Judy like a boyfriend on a date. "We can also talk here in the car."

"We're on duty, slick Nick," said Judy, although her tone was more playful than commanding.

"All right, Officer Cotton Tail."

Judy chuckled, adjusting the headphones so they were secure.

#

By the time dinnertime arrived, Bellwether and Swinton decided to detour from their sightseeing of Zootopia to make the trip to the Tiki Room restaurant in the Rainforest District. Bellwether drove the car to the district with Swinton at shotgun, the two casually looked at the mirrors to see Judy and Nick following them in the police cruiser. Careful not to let the officers catch on that they know, the two kept the small talk causal and unassuming. As they drove onto the high-rise roads of the Rainforest District, the sprinklers above activated, causing the rain to fall down upon them.

"Ugh, I hate driving in the rain," said Bellwether, turning on the windshield wipers. "Especially on these high up roads. I feel like we could slip right off."

"Don't worry, the Tiki Room is just down that way." As Swinton had predicted, the restaurant was right around a corner. The building was brightly colored with neon lights and tribal masks painted with rainbow colors. The whole restaurant was built into a massive, hollowed out tree. They pulled up into the parking lot. There were various animals from all over Zootopia, many of whom coming in pairs or in groups.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this place to be so crowded," said Swinton.

"Well, I'm not turning back," said Bellwether, "especially after driving so far in the rain."

The sprinklers above were still spraying rain down upon the car.

"We better make it fast," said Swinton. "I don't have an umbrella on me."

The two sprinted from the car, running through the parking lot and through the main entrance where a line of animals was forming inside of the waiting room. As they stood there surrounded by animals of various sizes, they didn't notice at first that they were being watched.

"This is so amazing," said Swinton. "I haven't eaten here since I was a piglet."

"Probably because the food is so expensive," said Bellwether. "Still, it's a nice way to end our day together."

Several of the animals there were staring at the two of them with confusion...some with noticeable disgust.

"I have to admit, you were right, this was a fun day." Bellwether put her arm around Swinton. "I'm glad to have you around again."

A pair of giraffes was looking noticeably confused. A family of hedgehogs was moving their children away from Swinton and Bellwether.

"Say Dawn, is there something going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like everyone is staring at us?"

It was only then that they realized that the animals around them were noticeably backing away from them.

A raccoon dressed in a fancy waiter outfit and holding a notebook in hand approached the group. "Who is next in line?"

"The pig and sheep can go first," said one of the giraffes, although it sounded more like he wanted to get rid of them rather than to be polite. None of the other animals in the waiting room complained.

"Uh, thanks..." said Swinton, feeling uncomfortable from their stares.

"We would like a table," said Bellwether as she and Swinton approached the waiter.

The waiter looked at them confused. "Are you two waiting for your dates?"

"No, we're here together," said Swinton.

"You do realize this is couples night, right?"

Bellwether looked at him, confused. "What?"

"On the first of every month, we have a night reserved for married couples and animals with dates."

Bellwether looked around the room and noticed that every customer in the building was in pairs of two, a male and female and some with their children. As she looked at all the animals around her, that was when she realized what was happening.

"You mean you think we're a couple?" she asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes, and the restaurant doesn't serve..." the waiter hesitated to find a polite word to use, "...same-sex couples."

Bellwether began to feel her face growing hot. She was paralyzed with fright as old feelings she hadn't felt in years started to resurface after long since buried. All eyes were on her and Swinton, and the weight of their gaze felt oppressive and intimidating. It was too much to bear. She ran out of the restaurant, crying.

"Dawn!" Swinton followed after her out the door and to the car. Bellwether leaned against the car door, ignoring the rain that poured down onto her.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Just get into the car and drive me out of here."

Swinton decided it was best not to argue. She opened the car door for herself and Bellwether and drove out of the parking lot without a word.

#

Swinton drove down into the Meadowlands with no real destination in mind. The sun was going down, and the nocturnal animals were already coming out. The Meadowlands was a district home to grazing animals, and consisted of miles of open grassland with some pockets of buildings in three different areas. Their childhood home was in the smaller urban districts, known simply as the Grazer Town. Swinton didn't know why she was going down this road. She felt that she just had to go somewhere, and the first thing that came to mind was some place familiar. All the while, Bellwether just sat there beside her, staring out the window. Occasionally, she would spot Nick and Judy following behind them, but she didn't care. She just sat there, angry and sad. It wasn't until they came by their old neighborhood did Swinton finally pull over on the side of the road. Several juvenile horses were kicking a soccer ball around out on the street. The place was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place to just sit down and talk.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

"I-I don't like to be stared like that," said Bellwether, drumming her hooves absentmindedly on the door.

"Me neither," said Swinton. "Believe me, I know what you mean? I haven't even told Erik you are living with me out of fear of how he would react." Swinton could feel hot tears sting her eyes. "Do you remember what happened when we told our parents about us, how they reacted? That was one of the worst feelings I've ever felt."

Bellwether sat there, silently thinking about what she said. Even all these years, she could still remember her foster parents' looks of disapproval and their harsh criticism. "They just didn't understand. How could they? They are a normal couple while you and are not only a pig and sheep but we're also le..." Bellwether trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Swinton drummed her hooves against the steering wheel, the silence between the two of them was deafening. She looked out at the neighborhood before them, and a thought crossed her mind.

"I know where we can go. Let's visit the roof of our old high school."

Bellwether looked at her, confused. "Why would we go there?"

"Come on, just for old times sake," said Swinton. "We haven't visited any of our old hangouts since we graduated from high school. Besides, the sun is going down, it will be so nice to see Zootopia at night from the rooftop."

Bellwether started to crack a smile, nostalgia making her feel a little better despite the memory of what happened reeling in her head. "You know what, I don't think I would mind getting to see Meadowlands High again."

"That's my girl," said Swinton, turning on the engine and driving off.

#

Meadowlands High School was just a mile away. The whole school was a large three story high building. Although the school was closed for the day, the fire escapes were still there and accessible. However, when they got to the roof, they noticed a gate at the top of the stairs with a combination lock.

"Go on," said Swinton.

Bellwether knew what she meant. She felt a bit awkward since she hadn't cracked a combination lock in years. Wondering if she still could, Bellwether knelt down and put her ears to the lock as she turned the dial. She listened carefully for the clicks inside the lock. To her surprise, she quickly undid the lock.

"Well that was a cheap piece of junk," said Bellwether. She opened the gate and stepped out onto the roof. The place was barren and dark, no different than it was when they first came up there when they were teenagers. The roof was just as rusty and sparsely decorated as always, but the real treat was the view. From their little rooftop advantage point, they could see all of the Meadowlands as well as the sight of buildings in other districts. Although they weren't high enough to see the whole city, they could make out the Rainforest District, the snowy mountains of Tundra Town, and the tall buildings of Savannah Central. Combine that with the stars hanging high over Zootopia, and the city looked like a massive expanse against a black canvas of lights.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," said Bellwether.

"I know, right?" said Swinton. "Up here, I feel like we live in our own, safe little bubble, far from anyone. It's like we're the only two mammals in the whole world."

"No one to judge us," said Bellwether.

Swinton slyly scooted closer to Bellwether. "No one to expect us to conform to societal norms."

"Just you..." Bellwether felt her face growing hot again, "and me."

Swinton reached over and gently grabbed Bellwether's hoof, giving it a soft squeeze.

Bellwether could feel her heart hammer in her chest. It was like they were teenagers again, and at that moment, she felt so kiddy despite her fears.

So swept up in the mood, Swinton leaned over and kissed Bellwether on the lips.

Startled, Bellwether backed off, looking at her, stunned.

"I'm sorry," said Swinton. "I should have asked first."

Bellwether bit her lower lip in agitation. "Let's go home."

"Why? We just got here."

"I-I can't do this any more."

"Do what anymore?"

"You know what I mean."

"What's wrong? We're alone."

Bellwether stood there, not sure how to react. "What happened between us before...we were just naive little kids. We didn't know any better."

"You mean you didn't have a good time?"

"What I mean is there was no way it could have lasted between us."

Swinton just stood there, looking at her with forlorn and understanding. "That doesn't change the fact that I love you, Dawn, and I still do."

#

Judy and Nick sat there in the car, listening with genuine fascination. At that moment, they felt even more embarrassed listening in on their conversation. Not to mention, they weren't expecting to hear such a sudden love confession out of nowhere like that.

"I...I..." stuttered Bellwether, her voice sounding even more nervous and shaky through the headset.

As Judy listened, she passed a glance at Nick. A sudden moment of empathy passed between herself and Bellwether as she realized that she had an inkling of what it was like to have an unconventional relationship.

#

"I...love you, too," said Bellwether, the lump in her throat was hurting. "I wish we could be together, but I don't know if we can. Even if I were still mayor and could somehow make life better for mammals like us, that won't take away the stigma other animals would feel. You don't know what it feels like to be treated like you're lesser than someone. You always managed to stay out of the limelight. You moved out of your parents' home and lived on your own. I on the other hand tried to go into politics, a job that was favored by larger animals, especially predators. 'A tiny lamb could never be a leader,' is what my detractors would tell me. 'You would be so small, no one could see you.' I heard those same condemnations over and over again. I couldn't win voters, I couldn't even score favor with my constituents. So I had to lie, manipulate, and bide my time."

"Dawn, I..." Swinton was staring at Bellwether in stunned silence.

Bellwether was crying again, all of her pent up anger getting let out. "I had to manipulate Lionheart, convince him that I would help him win the sheep votes, and even then I was just treated as an object. I darted the predators with night howlers because I thought the only way I could get ahead in life was to stoop to the level of the predators who discriminated me. I told myself I wanted to make the world a better place for prey animals...but I only did what I did because I was so angry."

Bellwether was sobbing loudly at this point. She took off her glasses, wiping away her tears with her hooves. Swinton pulled out a tissue and gave it to her, which Bellwether quickly used to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," said Bellwether. "I thought I was better then that."

"No, you're admitting your feelings, which makes you stronger than you think," said Swinton. "Maybe it wasn't just that animals didn't like having a sheep for a mayor that's the problem. Remember, Nightshade is smaller than you, and she's likely to become mayor. In fact, I really hope she does. She's not only going to make life better for the bats, but she's also going to make life better for interspecies couples. Maybe she could do something for homosexual couples too. That's what I like about Nightshade. When times are hard, the public needs a hero they can look up to. That's the real reason why she's so popular. She rules the public by giving them hope while you tried to rule with fear. I'm sorry if that sounds demeaning, but it's just the truth."

Bellwether blew her nose into the tissue, once again feeling sorry for herself. "I made a mess of Zootopia, have I?"

Swinton reached out to Bellwether and gave her a warm hug. She could feel the recorder under Bellwether's chest, forgetting this whole time that they were being listened to, but she didn't care. Without saying another word, she locked lips with Bellwether, the two in a deep and passionate kiss. For a moment, it almost felt like no time had passed at all since the days they were first lovers. As Swinton separated from Bellwether, she could see Bellwether was finally smiling.

"Now that's my girl," said Swinton. "You're still the confident and passionate little sheep I've known so well. I don't care what others think of our love. I want to be with you forever."

"And so do I," said Bellwether. "I'm sorry we lost touch after high school. I was so scared about how others saw us, I didn't want to take our relationship any further. Maybe if I had you as a friend during my campaigns, I wouldn't have gone down the path I did."

"I'm with you now," said Swinton, "and this time, I'm not letting you go."

"But what can I do about the naysayers?" asked Bellwether. "What can we do to keep them from splitting us apart?"

"We love each other regardless of what they say. They could insult us, demean us, and run us out of Zootopia, but no matter what, we will not give up on each other."

"I wish I had your confidence," said Bellwether.

"Then I will give you all the confidence I have. No matter what happens, so long as there's hope, we can continue the fight to stay together." Swinton leaned forward and kissed Bellwether again, their embrace loving and sweat.

#

Judy looked at the clock on the dashboard. "It's 8 PM. We promised Bellwether we would stop listening in at 8 PM."

"Yeah, I think they deserve some alone time," said Nick, switching off the receiver.

"I just can't believe what I had been hearing."

"It's always the one you don't expect. I know dozens of animals who have admitted to being homosexual, bisexual, or transgender, and the one thing they all have in common is they have to keep it all a secret from the public. Zootopia doesn't have laws to protect them either."

"How awful," said Judy, thinking back to Nightshade and her family. "I do hope Nightshade can become mayor and help them."

"Well, even if she doesn't, that doesn't mean we should give up hope," said Nick. "I don't consider myself homosexual, but if I was, I would certainly protect my partner no matter what."

"Really?" asked Judy.

"Love can be hard to come by," said Nick. "It should be treasured, no matter how unusual it may be."

Judy felt a twinge of heat inside her chest. Nick had never shown such an exemplary side to him. As she thought it more, she realized that she would do the same thing with her partner, even if she was a girl...or even another species...

"Are you okay, Carrots?" asked Nick. "You're face is looking a little red."

"I'm fine," said Judy. "Let's go home."

#

By the time Swinton and Bellwether returned to the apartment, both were feeling the mood. After Bellwether took a shower and dried off her wool with a hairdryer, she came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. She saw Swinton lying under her warm blankets. Her clothing had been tossed into the laundry basket near the closet.

"Are you ready, Dawn?" asked Swinton.

"I'm a bit nervous," admitted Bellwether. "It's been so long. I'm not even sure how we even did it when we were teenagers."

"Don't worry," said Swinton. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." She pulled off a corner of the blanket. With one curled finger, she beckoned Bellwether into bed.

Excited, Bellwether let her towel fall to the floor before climbing into bed with Swinton. They knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.


	8. The Night Before The Dawn

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 8: The Night Before The Dawn

Every officer was in the Bull Pen, feeling tense and worried. On one end of the room was a small table for Nick and Judy to sit at, and even they were feeling the nerve. The Election Day was less than a week away, and yet they were no closer to finding Erik and Nightshade's brother. Both Erik and Gus had gone missing and hadn't been seen since. There was no more information to be obtained from Lisa, who was severely distraught after her husband disappeared. With the pressure mounting, the ZPD were genuinely worried about the welfare of Bobby Tenderpaw, especially considering that the longer it takes to find a missing mammal, the more unlikely it is they will find him alive.

Judy stretched her back against her rabbit-sized chair, and that was when she noticed Francine seemed noticeably unhappy. Normally Francine was cheery and upbeat, even during the worst of times. When the ZPD faced the Honey Badger gang robbing millions of dollars from banks, Francine had bought some of the team lunch to help boost morale. When Wolfard's aunt passed away, she created a colorful memorial in her honor to present at the funeral. When Judy sprained her ankle battling a drunk bear, Francine offered to carry her home and pay for a bottle of aspirin. Judy couldn't think of a time when Francine wasn't loving, caring, and upbeat. However, on this day, she didn't seem like herself anymore. She was sitting hunched over the large table, fighting back tears.

"Francine?" asked Judy, looking up at her, worried.

Francine just sat there, staring at the table, quiet.

"Francine, is something wrong?" asked Judy.

Francine looked at her with large misty eyes.

"Whoa, someone is down in the dumps today," said Nick, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself today," said Francine. "The truth is, I've been under a lot of stress ever since Clawhauser was kicked out of my apartment."

"He was what?" Judy looked at Francine, stunned. "How? When did this happen?'

"I guess Mr. Knit finally got tired of us living together, so Clawhauser had to move in with his parents."

"This is unbelievable," said Judy. "There has got to be something we can do."

"I don't know what I can do," said Francine. "He's not technically breaking the law, so I can't even sue him."

Judy spun around in her seat, her mind abuzz with worry, not just for Francine. As she looked at Nick's worried face, she also couldn't help but fret for herself at that moment.

She shoved the thoughts aside as Chief Bogo walked into the room. He turned to the officers before him, his usual scowl on his face.

"I know you all have been really overworked these passed couple of weeks, dealing with the bat crisis as well as finding a kidnapped fox. However, in regard to the latter, we may have a lead on where Erik could be."

Judy sat up in her chair, feeling eager to help.

"This source comes from an anonymous tip saying that Erik is going to be at the Pine Forest. It seems that he has likeminded allies, and one of his allies left us a tip that Erik was going to be at the Pine Forest to meet new allies. This is the plan. We are going to corner Erik in the Pine Forest with a small team of officers. I will need Hopps and Wilde to help lead the assault again."

"You can count on me, sir," said Judy, standing up in her chair.

"Good, because we can use all the help we can get to bust this criminal," said Bogo, looking over his notes. "Also, we need some squad cars on our side in case Erik tries to make a run for it. I will read off the names of the officers we need right here and further details about the raid will be given to you at the Pine Forest."

Judy still stood there, anxious and eager. This was possibly their last chance, and she was not going to mess it up.

#

It was well passed 9 AM by the time Bellwether woke up. She lay in bed, the room looking blurry without her glasses. Although she slept for hours, her body still felt sore from last night's workout, but it was worth it. She picked up her glasses, slid them on, and the first thing she saw was Swinton sleeping soundly at her side. Not wanting to wake her up, Bellwether got up out of the bed, her exposed wool still feeling the heat from Swinton's body. She found a bathrobe to put on. She walked to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, but as she passed the sliding glass door to the balcony, that was when she noticed a figure outside. At first, she thought she was imagining things. It was only when she took a second glance did she confirm there was someone outside, standing out in the sun. Curious, she walked up to the door, and much to her surprise, the figure was a bat standing on the hand railing. It was Nightshade. She had her wings folded across her chest in a display of impatience. Bellwether could still see Nightshade's disapproving gaze through her sunglasses.

Bellwether reluctantly slid the door open and walked out onto the balcony.

"What is it you want?" asked Bellwether as she closed the sliding door.

"I'm checking up on you," said Nightshade. "I'm running out of time, and you still haven't gotten any info out of Swinton."

"Look, I'm doing the best I can," Bellwether said with an angry rise in her voice. "It's just that things aren't so simple right now."

"What do you mean by that? I asked you to help me find my brother, and here you are wasting time."

"I'm not wasting time, I'm gaining her trust."

"Well, unless you're certain sleeping with her will get you the information, I recommend you try something else."

Bellwether felt her cheeks getting hot. "How did you know?"

Nightshade sniffed the air and had a wicked grin on her face. "I can still smell the love off of you."

"That's none of your business."

Nightshade raised her wings defensively. "Look, I'm not trying to judge you. I have a bat for a mom and fox for a stepfather as well as several fox and bat brothers and sisters. Though I have to admit, I never would have guessed you of all mammals would have an interspecies relationship."

"Keep it down," said Bellwether. "Someone might hear you."

At that moment, the door slid open and out stepped Swinton, dressed in a bathrobe. When she saw Nightshade, she didn't seem at all surprised. "Well, I suspected you would visit me eventually."

"I take it you know about Bellwether's involvement with me and the ZPD," said Nightshade.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" asked Swinton.

"I want to talk to you," said Nightshade.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, I suppose I have no choice," said Swinton. "Come in."

"Eliza?" asked Bellwether.

Swinton stepped aside, allowing Nightshade to fly into the apartment.

#

The Pine Forest was always a district that Judy had a fondness for, mostly because it somewhat reminded her of home. It doesn't have crowded buildings like in Savanna Central, but instead had several smaller cities scattered around a large mammal-made forest of pine trees. There were hills and rivers dotting the district, providing a natural and more scenic environment for the animals that live there. As the morning sun rose higher over the district, the day grew warmer and the reflections off of the local trees and rivers were sparkly and beautiful. Once Judy stepped out of the cruiser, she took a moment to breath in the clean air of the district. She and Nick had parked outside of a tourist spot overlooking a waterfall. The sounds of cascading water tickled Judy's sensitive ears as she marveled at the sight. A family of moose was at the railing taking pictures of the waterfall.

"So, the meeting is supposed to be near the waterfall's bottom?" asked Judy.

"That's what the anonymous tip said," said Nick, "but we are also supposed to meet Wolfard here as well."

"Great, he's late," said Judy.

"Just give him a few minutes," said Nick. "You know him, he tends to be fashionably late."

"That may be fine at a party," said Judy, "but not on an important mission where the fate of Zootopia is hanging in the balance."

Nick wanted to say a funny quip to lighten the mood, but when he noticed how anxious Judy was, he decided it was best to keep it to himself. He instead said, "Wow, this mission really has you on edge, Carrots."

"Look, I'm just really antsy, is all."

"I know you care about the welfare of Zootopia, but now that you are so anxious all the time, I can't help but feel that you have more of a personal reason for why you want to find this fox."

Judy felt a lump in her throat form as she realized that he was getting closer to the truth of her feelings. "The truth is, I really want Nightshade to win the election to help Swinton and Bellwether, Clawhauser and Francine, and get us an apartment."

"Anything else?"

Judy hesitated, feeling her cheeks growing red. "Well...I...I don't want to talk about it right now."

Nick only stared at her, giving her a knowing smile.

It was at that moment when a cop car drove up into the parking lot. From out of the car stood Wolfard, dressed in red sweat pants and sweat shirt as if he was out on a jog. Being a wolf, he stood high over Judy and Nick. With a big friendly smile, he came up to them with a wave.

"Late again, I see," said Nick.

"I had to make sure I looked as unassuming as possible," said Wolfard.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Just a pig Taser and some mace." Wolfard looked to Judy and noticed she was blushing. "Are you okay, Hopps? You're looking awfully bothered by something."

"It's nothing," spat out Judy, more harshly then she meant to. "I-I mean, we have a job to do. So what're our orders?"

"Okay," said Wolfard. "Chief Bogo has set up squads along the roads and the river. I will approach Erik as someone potentially interested his cause, and once I catch him off guard, I will arrest him. If he escapes up the river or on the roads, there will be cars to catch him,"

"What about us?" asked Nick.

"You two will be my backup as well as a guard to ensure that Erik doesn't try to run off through the trails."

"So how do we get to the bottom of the waterfall from here?" asked Judy.

"I know these woods like the back of my paw. I can certainly show you. Come on!" Wolfard waved his paw, beckoning Nick and Judy to following him to a dirt trail leading down into the forest and toward the waterfall. They walked down the trail, finding it to be surprisingly free of tourists. The area was under maintained with several lower branches and weeds growing from the trail, leaving Wolfard to paw his way through the underbrush while Nick and Judy easily got under it all. They walked down into the woods, moving toward the waterfall, whose roar was becoming more deafening as they got closer. At the bottom of the waterfall was a tall boar standing there. He wore a red coat and his face was covered with a white scarf and he had a dirty ball cap on his head. The three officers ducked into the bushes, not wanting to be seen.

"Is that him?" whispered Judy.

"It's just where the informant said he would be," said Wolfard. "I'm going in, keep me covered."

Judy and Nick stayed crouched behind the bushes, listening. Judy had sharper hearing than Nick, so she kept her ears trained on Wolfard.

"Hello, Mr. Swinton, I presume," said Wolfard as he got close to the boar.

"Are you the new recruit?" asked the boar in a raspy voice.

"Of course I am. I'm here to join your antibat agenda."

"Good! My name is Erik Swinton, and you have come to the right place."

Nick stood there, looking confused.

"What?" whispered Judy, noticing his face.

"Erik sounds different," said Nick.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I spoke with him once on two separate occasions, and his voice sounded deeper than that."

Judy wasn't sure what to make of it. She kept her ears up in the air, listening intently.

"So what're your qualifications?" asked Erik.

"I'm a skilled lock smith. I can break into anywhere you want me to." Wolfard spoke in a faux jive talk, which he often did when he was undercover, a habit that Nick had repeatedly warned him about. "I will have you know that I can crack any lock whether it be a key lock or a combination lock. Safes would be open in just a second with my magic touch. Any door would be child's play for a guy like me."

Judy faced palmed, listening in on the conversation.

"You talk big," said Erik. "I don't have much use for a lock pick, at least not right now. Tell me, do you have any other skills?"

"I'm a skilled assassin," said Wolfard. "One time I had the task of killing a hedgehog by sniping him at a distance. With his quills in the way, I couldn't get near him and he was a very small target from a distance, but at a range of 20 feet, I was able to skewer him through the heart using a bow and arrow."

"A bow and arrow?"

"Of course."

Judy had to bite her tongue, not wanting to give away their location, but feeling deeply annoyed by him.

"Any other skills?"

"Oh you betcha. I'm good at night work. Dress me in black, and you wouldn't be able to see me."

"You certainly seem like a reliable fellow, but I have to ask just one last thing from you before I let you in."

"Sure thing."

"I want you to turn around and put your paws on your head so I can pat you down for weapons."

Wolfard found it odd that he wouldn't have asked him to do that when they first met. "Oh sure."

Nick heard the conversation and dared to peak from behind the bush.

"Nick, what're you doing?" asked Judy. "He'll see you."

"He's going to run," said Nick.

"What?" Judy lowered her ears so she wouldn't be seen and peaked over the bushes. "Are you sure?"

"He's asking Wolfard to turn around so he could have a chance to run."

Sure enough, as soon as Wolfard had his back to Erik, a tiny motorboat came flying out of the falls, hidden behind the water. The boat was piloted by a ferret who held onto the steering wheel, cackling with joy. Erik ran to the boat and leaped into it.

"Stop!" shouted Judy, running down the hill.

With her strong legs and her small size, she reached the river before Nick and Wolfard. Just as the boat was revving up to move, Judy leaped up into the air and grabbed onto the stern of the boat just as it shot down the river, leaving Judy to hang on for dear life.

#

After Bellwether and Swinton got dressed in proper day clothes, they stepped out of the bedroom to find their new bat guest waiting for them on the dining room table. Nightshade said nothing to them as she stood on the table.

Trying to be a polite hostess, Swinton offered, "Would you like something for breakfast?"

"Just give me a slice of fruit." Swinton pulled out a plastic bag from the cupboard, and removed a single piece of dried apricot. Nightshade politely accepted the apricot, chewing on it sparingly while Bellwether and Swinton worked on breakfast. It was while she was nibbling on her apricot did she notice the notepad that was left on the table. The cover was moved at an angle, allowing her to get a glimpse of Swinton's hoofwriting on it. After checking to see that Bellwether and Swinton weren't looking, she used her wing thumb to pick up the cover and open it. On the front, she could see the messages that Bellwether and Swinton had written to each other on the first day Bellwether moved in.

 _The ZPD sent you here, didn't they?_

 _Yes, they are. They put a wire on me and everything. They think you and Erik kidnapped Nightshade's brother._

 _Are you and Erik behind the kidnapping?_

Nightshade looked up at Bellwether and Swinton, making sure they weren't watching before looking down at the note again.

 _I'm not but I do know Erik is. He asked me to help him but I refused._

 _Do you know where Erik is hiding Nightshade's brother?_

 _No! He did threaten me to give the ZPD false information in order to lead him off his scent. I won't do that for him, either._

There was nothing else written on the paper. Nightshade closed the notebook, looking up at Swinton in deep thought.

 _If Swinton doesn't know where my brother is,_ thought Nightshade, grimly, _then I don't know what else to do._

Bellwether and Swinton sat down at the table with toast and fried tofu cooked like a scrambled egg.

"I hope you don't mind that I got nothing to drink for you," said Swinton, putting a mug of coffee down onto the table.

"That's all right, I don't drink caffeine anyway." She looked up at Swinton with deep thought. "Tell me about your relationship with Erik."

Swinton stared at her, surprised by the question. "What brought this up?"

"You're his foster sister, and I suspect that you didn't have the best relationship with him. I ask because I want to help."

"There's no help for Erik."

There was a somber mood that blanketed the table. Both Switnon and Bellwether looked depressed, remembering their life with Erik, memories they didn't want to remember again.

"I know the feeling," said Nightshade. "Ever since my dad hooked up with my stepmom, a fox, me and my family have endured all sorts of humiliations and ridicule at the paws of bigots."

"Yeah but you don't know what it's like to get that kind of a treatment from your own brother." Swinton felt her eyes sting with tears. "He was always so forceful and cruel. He never approved of my parents taking in a sheep into the family. Sure, Dawn didn't live with us for long and she was just a fosterling, but that meant little to Erik. I don't know why he was the way he was. Maybe he was picked on as a piglet or maybe he got some self-satisfaction hurting others, or maybe he was just sick in the head. All I know for certain is that he was never approving of having Bellwether in the family, and when he found out we were lovers, he flat out disowned us. In fact, it wasn't until you started running for mayor did he ever speak more than one sentence to me."

"That must have been hard," said Nightshade.

"It was," said Bellwether. "He would avoid me outside of the house, never told anybody about me and often lied to his friends about me. I didn't exist to him."

"I on the other hand was treated like garbage," said Swinton. "He never trusted me again when he found out about our relationship. Even before hand, he resented me when I was friendly with Dawn. After mom and dad moved out of Zootopia, Erik estranged himself from the family. My parents tried so hard to reach to him, sending him gifts and invitations to every major family event. Not once did he ever respond. All we know of his activities outside of his job are all the organizations he donated to or volunteered at."

"Organizations?" asked Nightshade.

"He helps groups that are committed to oppressing the rights of interspecies and homosexual couples," said Switnon.

Nightshade looked at Bellwether, eyeing her as if trying to get a read on her. "What about you, Bellwether? What happened to you when you moved out of the Swinton house?"

"I went into politics," said Bellwether, flatly. "Truth be told, I always wanted to be mayor of Zootopia, but throughout my career, I was treated like dirt, especially from predators." Her face scrunched up in a twinge of sadness but also anger. "I wanted so badly to see my dreams come true. Mammals thought I was weak and small, and I could never be a leader. I even isolated myself from Eliza, all becomes I was so afraid that if the public found out I was a lesbian, then my career would be ruined."

Nightshade stood there, quietly thinking of what Bellwether said. "If I become mayor, I will do everything in my power to help protect the rights of all mammals. However, I can't do that if I lose. I also don't want to lose my brother over this election, so I have no choice..."

Nightshade got down on her knees and bowed to Swinton in a humiliating fashion, taking Swinton by surprise.

"I beg of you, if there's anything you can tell me that will help me find my brother, I would be in your debt."

There was a long pause between Bellwether and Swinton, not sure what to do in light of the display before them. They looked at each other, the same thoughts racing through their heads as they too wondered about their future together, and what could happen if Nightshade didn't get elected.

"You know, I'm not sure what I would do with myself if we did become a couple again," said Bellwether, offhandedly.

"I doubt Mr. Knit would allow you to stay in my apartment," said Swinton, "and that would probably the case elsewhere too."

Swinton stared at Nightshade who was still on all fours. She reached over to the bat, holding out her hoof in a friendly gesture. Nightshade wrapped her wing around the hoof, grabbing it and allowing herself to be lifted back onto her feet.

"I don't know where your brother is, but I do know one thing. As the ZPD might have figured out by now, your brother is hidden in one of the buildings Erik has built. However, there aren't that many buildings where he can hide him without being discovered by construction crew or by the building's owners. He told me to recommend to the ZPD that they search the restaurant he's building on Outback Island, the theme park being built in Sahara Square, and the skyscraper in the Rainforest district. So, excluding those possibilities, there is only one other place I think he would be hiding your brother..."

#

Judy held onto the boat with all her might as it picked up speed. When Erik noticed Judy was clinging to the side, he swung his hoof at her, but she grabbed it with one hand, getting pulled along as his hoof nearly knocked her off the side. Judy swung herself around and on Erik's arm and kicked him squarely in the face. Erik let out a grunt of pain from the sharp kick. Judy's powerful legs had cracked a blood vessel, causing the snout to bleed.

"Pull over the boat, now!" shouted Judy as she finally got her footing in the boat. It was quite small, mostly designed for small-sized animals, meaning that Erik took up much of the space in the boat, crowding the ferret at the wheel and Judy besides Erik. Down the river was the ZPD who already had a blockade set with nets and wooden barriers. Seeing the blockade, the ferret slammed his paw onto the break, stopping the boat before colliding, nearly sending Erik and Judy out of the boat.

"This is the ZPD," said McHorn over a megaphone. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hooves in the air."

Erik knelt down and picked up Judy, lifting her up into a bear hug and holding her in place.

"Nobody move," shouted Erik, "or the bunny—"

Erik had underestimated Judy's strength as the spry little bunny managed to force her way out of the Erik's grasp, tossing herself out of his arms and landing onto the bow of the ship. She picked up her tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Erik.

"All right, Erik Swinton," said Judy, aiming her weapon. "We have you surrounded."

Erik just stood there, looking at her through his mask. Then, without warning, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Judy.

"Stupid little bunny, I'm not Erik Swinton." He pulled off his mask, and revealed a face that was less gruff and scared like Erik's face. He had no tusks either, and his fur was more of a brownish color.

"What?" said Judy, dumbfounded. "But how can this be?"

#

Using her right wing, Nightshade wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's all I know for certain," said Swinton. "I hope it will be enough."

"I have faith it will." Nightshade turned to Bellwether who sat nearby, wringing her hooves together. "And I hope you and Miss Swinton will have a happy life together."

"Oh, thank you," said Bellwether, blushing. "You're the first mammal I've ever met who actually approves of our relationship."

The doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" asked Swinton. She walked up to the door. As soon as she opened it, a large hoof sprung out and grabbed Swinton by the collar. With horror and shock on her face, she looked up at Erik who gave her a toothy grin. "Hello, Eliza."

#

The other officers got out a long pole to drag the boat closer to the shore so the officers could arrest the boar and ferret. As Judy got off of the boat, she noticed Nick and Wolfard running down the river to meet the rest of the police force.

"What happened?" asked Nick once he got within earshot.

"We caught the bad guys, but..."

She turned to the boar and ferret. As McHorn held the boar on his knees to put cuffs and a muzzle on him, Judy watched on, confused and worried. She marched up to the boar and held him by one ear.

"Talk!" she ordered. "Where is Erik Swinton?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," said the boar. "He didn't let me know what he was going to do or where he is in case I got captured."

"What's your mission?" she asked, angry.

The boar only sat there, looking to the ground without making eye contact.

Judy grabbed him by the muzzle and forced his head up so he would look her in the eye. "Where is Erik Swinton?"

"I don't know where Erik is. All I know is he hired me to be a decoy to mislead the police."

"A decoy?"

"I've heard of this," said Nick. "Some of the more sophisticated criminals would do a decoy crime for the police to chase after while the criminals commit an even bigger crime."

"But what's Erik after?" asked Judy. "What's he doing that would require a decoy?"

#

The door to Swinton's apartment was left wide open. Several tenants who knew of her peaked inside, wondering where Swinton was. However, when they looked inside, they found nothing. There was no furniture broken or out of place. There was no sign of violence or a struggle. The only thing that was certain was Bellwether, Swinton, and Nightshade were nowhere to be seen...


	9. Lies and Betrayals

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 9: Lies and Betrayals

There was an unsettling stillness in the apartment as the three of them stared at Erik at the door. Swinton seemed positively paralyzed with fright, not sure what to make of what was happening. Bellwether was at the table, drumming her hooves out of nervous twitching. Nightshade stood her ground on the table, ready to take off flying at a moment's notice.

"May I come in, Eliza?" asked Erik.

"What're you doing here?" asked Swinton, breaking free from his grasp.

"Is it so wrong to visit my little sister?" asked Erik in a faux friendly voice

"The ZPD are after you," said Swinton, "and that's what's wrong?"

"They're too busy looking down the wrong rabbit hole right now," said Erik, closing the door as he stepped into the apartment. "In any case, I came here to see..." he turned his gaze to Nightshade, "...her."

Nightshade looked at the notepad lying on the table, and an idea struck her. She looked to Bellwether and mouthed the words "distract him" to her.

Reluctantly, Bellwether stood up from her chair and walked over to Erik.

"D-Do you remember me?" asked Bellwether, stuttering a bit from nerves.

"Yes, the unwanted sheep, Bellwether," said Erik.

"She's not an unwanted sheep," said Swinton, her anger rising. "She's part of the family."

While they talked, Nightshade was writing a quick message on the notepad using a pen she had gripped in her prehensile claw. Despite the pen being longer than she was, she was able to write a quick message on the notepad without much difficulty.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" asked Erik to Bellwether. "I thought you were in prison."

"I-I got an early parole."

"Hm! Anyway, step aside and let me see Nightshade. I'm a busy man, so I don't have all day."

"Let him speak to me," said Nightshade, after discreetly shoving the pen and notepad aside.

Both Bellwether and Swinton gawked at her with shocked looks on their faces. Not seeing any alternative, the two reluctantly backed away from Erik, allowing him to approach Nightshade on the table.

"I've been looking for you, Nightshade," said Erik.

"I'm not in the mood to socialize, Erik," said Nightshade. "Where's my brother?"

"Oh, you will be seeing him soon," said Erik as he pulled out a net launcher gun from his jacket. Nightshade opened her wings to fly away, but he was too close and too fast. The net caught. She could neither see nor move in the net's grasp.

"Erik, what're you doing?" demanded Swinton.

"It seems the stubborn bat wouldn't drop out of the race like I told her to," said Erik.

"Erik, you have gone too far this time," shouted Swinton.

"I'm only ridding Zootopia of a mistake," said Erik. "What about you, Eliza?"

"Huh...?"

"What about you?" repeated Erik, more forcefully. "Are you for me or against me?"

"I..."

Erik walked over to Nightshade who struggled uselessly against the net. He picked her up and stuffed her into the bag he had strapped to his shoulder.

With all the courage and conviction she could muster, Swinton said, "I'm for you. I will help you."

"Eliza?" said Bellwether, looking at her with disbelief.

Swinton leaned over to Bellwether's ear and whispered, "If we don't help him, he will kill Nightshade and maybe us too."

At first, Bellwether stood there, not knowing what to do. She had finally gotten out of jail, even if it was temporary, so the thought of breaking the law again weighed heavily on her conscience.

Erik stared at the two, quietly judging them. "I only came here for Nightshade, however, I don't think I can trust you not to tell the ZPD."

"We won't," insisted Bellwether, "and even if we did, we wouldn't be able to tell them where you are."

"Even so, I'm not taking that chance," said Erik. He reached a hoof into the bag, pushing aside Nightshade who still struggled against the netting. He pulled out a weapon from his bag, and Bellwether's eyes grew wide with shock as she realized what he was holding.

"That's..." Bellwether stood there in shock. "How did you get that?"

"From Doug who gladly gave me his secrets when he found out I was against Nightshade too." In Erik's hoof, clutched upward so Bellwether could see it, was a night howler dart gun. He opened the ammunition compartment to reveal night howler pellets inside. "Here's the thing, if I tried to kill you two here, I would draw too much attention to myself. However, if I dart one of you with a night howler, then I would be able to get away free while the rest of the tenants are afraid of the savage pig and sheep running amok in the building. Of course, we could always do this the easy way, and you could cooperate without betraying me."

Swinton and Bellwether nervously looked at each other. With nothing left to do, Swinton turned to Erik and said, "Okay, we will come along."

"Good!" said Erik with a crooked grin on his face. "I want you two to lead the way out of the building. I have a car parked outside. You are going to go out and act causal as if we were just a family going out on a friendly scroll." He tucked the gun into the front of his pants, holding it firmly underneath the belt. He pulled out his shirt in the process and used it to cover up the gun. "I will be watching you till we get to the car."

"Okay, we will do what you say," said Swinton, meekly.

Erik opened up the bag and looked at Nightshade inside, still entangled in the net. "As for you, you will stay quiet if you want me to leave the bag open so you can breath. Of course, I could always crush you with my bare hooves."

To demonstrate, Erik picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and with his one hoof, he crushed it, causing juice to fly everywhere. He opened his hoof, and let the remains of the apple fall to the floor.

"You're sick," said Nightshade, peaking through the net.

"True but I'm at least self-aware enough to not want to get the death penalty for murder, but..." Erik paused for dramatic effect, "I will become a murderer if I have to." He gripped the zipper on the bag and closed it half way.

Bellwether looked to Swinton, not sure what to do.

"Lead the way," commanded Erik, glaring at them with threatening eyes.

Swinton reluctantly turned around and headed toward the door, Bellwether following close behind. The three of them left the apartment, walking single file through the halls with Erik trialing behind with the bag and Nightshade tucked under his arms. He didn't even bother closing the door as they went down the halls and to the elevator to the lower floors. Once they were at the bottom floor and heading toward the parking lot, that was when they met Mr. Otterton carrying a box of flowers in his arms.

"Oh, Eliza, where are you off to?" asked Mr. Otterton, friendly.

Before answering, Swinton had to take in a deep breath before speaking in order to calm her nerves. "I'm just here with family."

"Family?" Mr. Otterton looked to Bellwether, recognizing her.

"Erik and Eliza are my foster brother and sister when I was in high school," said Bellwether, her voice shaking and her eyes were directed at the ground rather than at Otterton. "I-I got parole and I was just spending time with my family."

"Oh, that's good to hear," said Otterton, looking noticeably angry toward Bellwether.

"You're Emmitt Otterton, the same one that Officer Hopps was looking for?" asked Bellwether.

"Yes!" said Otterton, flatly.

"I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry," said Bellwether. "Truly I am."

"Eliza, Bellwether," said Erik. "We need to get going."

"Of course," said Swinton with a forced smile. "Where's your car?"

"Down that way," said Erik, pointing down the road to a red vehicle.

The three of them left Mr. Otterton, Bellwether flashing Otterton a pleading look before walking off.

Mr. Otterton felt a fleeting moment of guilt as he watched Bellwether walk away. Although he resented her for what she had done as well as the fright she had caused to his family and many other families, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

#

The boar who acted as a decoy to Erik identified himself as Joseph Bakonphat. He was dressed in an orange prison uniform, now under interrogation by Wolfard. The two sat in the room with Joseph sitting on one end of the table with his arms crossed and Wolfard on the other side, now dressed in his blue police uniform.

"So, why did you help Erik Swinton?" asked Wolfard.

"I was helping him sabotage the Nightshade campaign." As Joseph talked, he was calm and noticeably honest without a shred of evidence he was lying or nervous.

"What's Erik after?"

"I told, he didn't tell me anything about why he needed me to be his decoy. He asked me to do this favor for him and I did it."

While this interrogation was going on, Nick and Judy were listening in on the interrogation, watching Wolfard and Joseph through a one-way mirror.

"What do you think?" asked Judy.

"I think he's telling the truth," said Nick. "It certainly sounds like Erik has his bases covered and knew what he's doing."

Judy walked out of the observion room, heading out into the hall, Nick following close behind.

"Carrots, wait!"

Judy stopped, keeping her arms nervously wrapped around herself, and keeping her back to Nick.

"Judy, I know you're upset, but you can't help Nightshade unless you calm down."

Judy took in a deep breath before answering. "You're right, I'm sorry. I need to be professional about this."

Although Judy's voice was firm, Nick looked around her shoulder to see that her eyes were looking misty.

"We're running out of time, and we're out of leads."

"How about we look into where this anonymous tip came from," suggested Nick, hoping to cheer her up.

"All right, we can look there," said Judy nonchalantly.

The two of them walked the halls of the ZPD, heading toward Clawhauser who sat at the front desk, looking noticeably glum.

"Clawhauser?" asked Judy.

"Oh, hey you guys," said Clawhauser, managing to work up a smile.

"You're unhappy that you aren't living with Francine any more, are you?" asked Judy.

"It has been hard getting along without her," said Clawhauser. "My parents try their best, but it just isn't the same."

"We need some information about the anonymous tip," said Judy. "Can you tell us anything about it?"

"You'll have to ask Francine," said Clawhauser.

"Francine?"

"Yes, she was the one who got the call from the anonymous informant."

"But Francine works out on the field," said Nick. "Why was she manning the phone lines?"

"I don't know," said Clawhauser. "I was so busy with the paperwork yesterday, I wasn't paying much attention to who was using the phone lines."

"Where's Francine now?" asked Judy.

"She's going out making patrols in Savanna Central. If you hurry, you might be able to catch her before she leaves."

"Thank you, Clawhauser," said Judy as she and Nick ran off to the parking lot.

They entered the parking lot to find it full of cop cars of various shapes and sizes. They followed the path to the elephant sized vehicles, but when they got there, they were surprised to see Francine sitting in her car. She just sat there in the driver's seat, staring out with both hands on the steering wheel.

"Francine?" asked Judy.

When Francine heard Judy, she jumped in surprise. "I-I was just about to go, I swear."

"Francine, we need to talk," said Nick.

Francine looked at the two through the open window on the driver's side of the car. Her eyes were red and dry, a clear sign she had been crying. After a brief moment of contemplation, Francine opened the car and stepped out, careful not to accidently step on Nick and Judy.

"What do you want?" asked Francine through a shaky voice.

"Francine, we know that you were the one who received the anonymous tip that led us to Erik's decoy," said Judy. "We need to know as much as you can tekk us regarding this case."

Francine hesitated, anxiously twirling her thumbs.

"Anything at all could help," said Judy. "Was the caller male or female? Did the caller's voice sound big or small?"

"There was no phone call," blurted out Francine.

"What?" Judy stared up at the big elephant, flabbergasted. "What do you mean there was no phone call?"

"I made it up," admitted Francine.

"But why?" asked Nick.

"Erik contacted me," said Francine. "He told me he could help me get Ben back into my apartment."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second," said Nick. "You mean to tell me you cooperated with a suspect?"

Francine nodded her head, ashamed.

"But why would you think Erik would help you?" asked Judy.

"Because Mr. Knit has been conspiring with Erik. He was the one who told Erik about Ben and me. Erik said that he could convince Mr. Knit to let us live together if I help him. I told him how much the ZPD knew about his whereabouts and I even told him about Nightshade and her plans to visit Swinton this morning. He also told me to do this one thing for him, and that was to file a false tip in order to lure the ZPD to the decoy."

"Do you know why Erik wanted you to do this?" asked Judy.

"He didn't say." Francine was sobbing again. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to help the bad guys, it's just that..." Francine slumped down on the ground, sitting feebly on the parking lot as she sobbed into her hands. "...I want Ben back." Her chest convulsed as she cried in the parking lot. She buried her face in her hands, large tears spilling forth as she cried.

Judy reached out and took Francine's hand in a sympathetic gesture.

"It's all right," said Judy. "I know you meant well."

"You're...you're not going to tell Bogo about what I did...will you?"

"Of course not," said Judy. "You're secret is safe with us. You have my promise."

"And mine, too," said Nick.

Francine sniffed, her sad, watery eyes still set on them. "Thank you. I suppose I better go out on patrol. I've been sitting here for 5 minutes."

Francine stood up and got back into the car. She turned on the engine with her trunk and drove out of the parking lot. The whole time, Judy and Nick watched as Francine left.

"So all this time, it was Francine who led us on a wild goose chase. Who would have thought?" Nick looked to Judy who seemed noticeably distraught. "Carrots?"

"Do you think life would get better for them?"

"You mean Clawhauser and Francine?"

"Not just them. Any interspecies couples who just want to live a normal life, and yet they can't."

"I'm sure circumstances will improve for them eventually, although I think you have more than just other interspecies couples on your mind."

Judy let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I can't full you. Looking at their struggles, I can't help but think about us. You've been a good partner to me, you're my best friend. I worry that we won't be able to stay together because someone who doesn't approve would stand in our way."

"I see what you mean," said Nick. "I'm worried too. I guess that explains why you are so hell bent on saving Nightshade's brother in time for the election. You want her to make life better not just for Clawhauser, Francine, Bellwether, and Swinton. You want to make life better for us too."

"Yes! I want us to share our lives together."

"You mean like a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

Judy hesitated. "I..." She thought about how much she loved his company. She thought about how much they spent time together and protected each other. She never felt this way about another guy, bunny or not, but the thought of spending the rest of her life with Nick at her side made her feel happy...and scared.

"Carrots?" asked Nick, looking at her.

"I..."

Suddenly, Nick's radio went off. He picked it up and spoke into it.

"Hello!"

"Wilde, you and Hopps need to get here now," said Clawhauser over the radio.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's been a kidnapping."

"Who's the victim?"

"Nightshade..."

#

Bellwether and Swinton sat in the corner near where Bobby was chained to the chair. Erik already had a cage set up for Nightshade with a mini table to put her on, and he locked her inside with a combination lock. Gus stood by the locked exit, standing guard.

"Do you really think this would work?" demanded Nightshade. "Even if I'm gone, that doesn't mean I'm off the ballot."

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose the election," said Erik. "So long as I keep you from being sworn into office, that's all that matters, and if you're gone for weeks or even forever, they would have no choice but to swear in someone else."

"That's not—"

"Sh!" shushed Swinton.

Nightshade took a glance at her as she shook her head, warning her not to say anything. Nightshade looked up at Erik who looked noticeably stressed out. It was the first time Nightshade got a good look at his face, and noticed that his eyes were puffy and red, presumably from a lack of sleep and from stress.

"I will stop you from becoming mayor," whispered Erik under his breath.

Nightshade began to fear for her safety. After spending days evading the police, she wondered if the stress of running from the police was getting to him.

"So how long do we stay here?" asked Swinton.

"Until the election is over," said Erik, passing back and forth on the wooden floors.

Bellwether looked around the room, noticing how plain and unpolished the walls are. She knew running wasn't much of an option because Gus was guarding the door. Not only that but she counted at least 10 flights of stairs as they walked up the building, meaning that the only one who can escape is Nightshade. The only problem was how to get her out of that cage. She stared at the combination lock, wondering if she could crack it. She turned to Swinton and silently realized she was thinking the same thing judging by her knowing glance.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Nightshade, hoping to get some answers. "What does it matter if my family have a few foxes in it? It doesn't affect you."

"Of course it affects me because it makes me feel uncomfortable. It's not natural."

"So you think it's right to hurt others just because you're uncomfortable?"

Erik glared at her with an unbalanced mind staring through those eyes. "This is the way the world works. If mammals start violating the natural order, then the world is no longer the way it should rightfully be."

"You do realize that the life you live right now hasn't always been around like this. Before you were even born, mammals ran around naked hunting each other and fighting over food while disease, natural disasters, and the ravages of winter killed us all. We live the way we do because of change, it is because we embraced..." Nightshade trailed off when she noticed Erik had his hooves to his ear.

Nightshade looked on in stunned silence. She thought to herself, _This nut job doesn't want to hear the truth. Maybe I should forget about him._ Nightshade turned to Gus who sat by the door, looking bored and sad.

"What about you?" asked Nightshade to Gus. "Why do you help Erik?"

Gus glanced up at her, seemingly surprised to hear her speak to him. "I just want Panthera to win the election."

"Do you really distrust me that much that you're willing to kidnap me over it?"

"We wouldn't have had to do that if you just dropped out of the election like we ordered you to do."

"Yes but I want to know why you hate me so much."

"Because I just want to protect my family from bats."

"You do realize that Panthera's plans won't change anything," said Nightshade, angry. "She has no way of enforcing these absurd plans of hers. Not to mention it will only hurt the bats themselves."

"You think I don't know that?" shouted Gus. "But she at least has a plan, unlike you who never do anything about it, and because you're a bat, I don't trust you ever will."

Nightshade hesitated. She wasn't prepared for that response. "You seriously think I don't care?"

"If you did care about the plight of animals who are victims of bat criminals, you would have done something about it. Instead, all you care about is the plight of bats."

"Fighting for our freedom is more important," insisted Nightsahde.

"And what good is freedom if my family has to live in fear of bat criminals?" demanded Gus. "If you won't fight to protect my family, then why should I vote for you?"

"I will fight for you and your family," insisted Nightshade, "but you need to listen to me."

"And why should I listen to you if you won't listen to me?"

Nightshade stared at him in deep thought. Although Erik was irrational and possibly suffering from dementia, Gus seemed to knew what he was talking about. She couldn't in good conscience insist he was wrong.

#

Judy and Nick stood outside of the open door to Swinton's apartment, staring inside with concerned looks on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Otterton were at the door, explaining to them what they saw.

"That large boar is named Erik, and he is her older brother," said Judy.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Mr. Otterton.

"Erik is wanted for kidnapping, and we think he may be holding Bellwether and Swinton hostage," said Judy.

"And possibly Gloria Nightshade if what you say is true, Mrs. Otterton," said Nick.

"It is true," insisted Mrs. Otterton. "I was just out in at the playground with our kids when I saw Miss Nightshade enter Swinton's apartment, saying something about needing to talk about a missing brother." Mrs. Otterton gasped when she realized what was happening. "Oh my God, did Erik kidnap Nightshade's brother?"

Judy let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes! The ZPD has been covering it up so as to avoid alarming the public. However, if you didn't see Nightshade go, then it's possible that Erik might have had Nightshade in the bag Mr. Otterton saw him carrying."

"Oh this is horrifying," exclaimed Mr. Otterton.

"Did you see where they went?" asked Judy.

"No," said Mr. Otterton, "I only saw them leave the parking lot. I couldn't tell which direction they were headed."

"We should check inside," said Nick. "Hopefully there's something to go on."

Judy and Nick entered the apartment, looking about the inside for any sign of trouble but found nothing. Not a single piece of furniture was out of place, nothing was broken, there was no sign of violence, and aside from the front door being left wide open, they could find no sign that something was wrong.

"Maybe we should try dusting for hoof prints," said Judy.

"That would take too long," said Nick. As he looked about the room, he noticed the notepad on the table. At first, he thought nothing of it, but at a second glance, his sharp eyes caught the name of "Hopps and Wilde" written on the top. He picked up the notepad and read it to himself. Although the claw writing was very rushed, he could still make out the message.

"What does it say?" asked Judy, noticing he was reading the notepad.

"It says 'to Hopps and Wilde, my brother is being held at the top of an unfinished skyscraper in Savanna Central.' That's all it says."

"Who wrote it?"

"I don't know but judging by the sloppy claw writing, I'm guessing she must have been Nightshade using an oversized pen to write this message for us."

"Is there any unfinished skyscrapers in Zootopia?"

"Yes! There's a new hotel being built right here in Savanna Central, not too far away from the ZPD. I heard that the construction of the building was put on hold because the financers were having money problems."

"Which means there would be no workers there to discover them." Judy was hopping on her paws with excitement. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, we still need a warrant to search the building," said Nick, "and I doubt Chief Bogo would be able to authorize one based on a vague note."

"It's the best clue we got," said Judy. "We have to give it a try."

"But before we go," said Nick, a sly smile crossing his face, "there's someone else I want to question. Do we still have the civilian clothes in the trunk?"

"Of course we do," said Judy. "Why do we need them?"

"Francine said that Erik has been in contact with Mr. Knit, and I'm guessing he's the one who told him that Nightshade was here."

"Do you think we can get a confession out of him?"

"I think we can." Nick turned to Mr. and Mrs. Otterton who stood by the door, watching them curiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. O, do you two mind if we change our clothes in your apartment?" asked Nick.

"That would be fine," said Mrs. Otterton.

#

The civilian clothes they had were just some old clothing they normally wouldn't wear otherwise. Judy wore a faded red dress with a sunflower embroidered on the front while Nick wore a blue Hawaiian shirt, beige pants, and the same old tie he wore when Judy and Nick first met.

When Judy came out of the Otterton's bathroom in her civilian attire, Nick looked at her and sarcastically remarked, "Well, that's a nice outfit."

"It's an old gift from my grandma," said Judy. "I haven't worn this dress since I was in high school."

"And yet it fits you after all these years," said Nick, feeling a twinge of attraction for Judy.

Judy felt her face begin to grow hot. Hiding her embarrassment, she hastily walked passed Nick so he wouldn't see the growing smile on her face. Nick followed her out of the Otterton apartment and down toward where Mr. Knit's office was located. They walked to the office, and casually knocked on the door. The door opened a crack, and Mr. Knit's slit ram eyes peaked through the door.

"Oh, it's you two again," he said with annoyance. "I told you, you're not going to get the apartment."

"We're here to talk to you about Erik Swinton," said Nick. The two have always visited Mr. Knit in civilian clothes before, but they assumed (more like hoped) that he wasn't aware they were cops.

Mr. Knit eyed them suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Erik Swinton is trying to stop Gloria Nightshade from becoming the new mayor, and we want to help," said Judy.

Mr. Knit eyed them, suspiciously. "What do you want to know?"

"I just want answers," said Judy. "We want to know what Erik is up to so we can do our part to help him."

Erik slowly opened the door a little wider so he could stick his head out to look up and down the sidewalk, watching for any signs of someone nearby listening in on them.

"Come inside," he finally said in a dull whisper.

Judy and Nick followed him into the office, watching Erik as he sat down in his chair at the desk.

"So tell me, why do you want to help him?" Mr. Knit tapped his hoof on the table as if was deeply impatient.

"We too were harmed by bats," said Nick. "Just yesterday, my mother had her purse stolen by a group of bats who just swooped down and carried her purse away."

"You think that's bad?" said Judy, "My mother had her eye gouged out by a bat. I never would have thought that would happen to her, but now she's blind in the right eye, and I feel so helpless to do anything."

Judy and Nick had been practicing acting together. While Judy spoke, she slowly worked up the crocodile tears, ending with her screaming in sadness and agony with her face buried into her two paws to help sell the act. Nick started rubbing her back in a gesture of sympathy.

"Please, Mr. Knit," said Nick, "if Nightshade becomes mayor, she will allow bats to run amuck in Zootopia without anyone to stop them. I beg of you, give our moms some justice by letting us help keep Nightshade out of office."

Mr. Knit stared at them, rubbing his chin in thought. "Just who are you trying to fool?"

Judy's heart sank, although she kept up the act. "We're serious!" She looked up at Erik with pleading eyes. "We desperately want—"

"Oh shut up," shouted Mr. Knit. "I know who you two are, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde."

Nick had an uneasy look on his face. "So much for being discreet. I guess that's the price we pay when becoming local celebrities."

Knowing there was no use in keeping up the act, Judy sat up in her chair. "All right," her voice was firm and commanding, "the jig is up, Mr. Knit. We know you were colluding with Erik Swinton to feed Francine false information, and you were the one who informed Erik that Nightshade was here."

"So what if I did?" asked Mr. Knit. "This is my building, I can do with it whatever I want, and I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, and that includes you two."

"Do you also support discriminating bats, too?" asked Nick.

"Bats are such disgusting creatures. They think the law doesn't apply to them just because they own the skies. I'm glad Erik kidnapped Nightshade. We don't need a bat as our mayor."

"So you admit to helping Erik kidnap Gloria Nightshade?" asked Nick.

"Of course! I told Erik as soon as Nightshade appeared on Swinton's patio, and there's nothing you can do about it," said Mr. Knit, a wide smile on his face.

"We're going to arrest you for your part in a kidnapping," said Judy.

"What's a cute little bunny going to do?" asked Mr. Knit. "After all, it's my word against yours."

Judy pulled out her carrot pen and pushed the play button.

"Of course! I told Erik where Nightshade is..." said the recording.

Mr. Knit stared in dumbfounded shock.

"Actually, it's your word against yours," said Judy. "So what do you say? Care to tell us where Nightshade is?"

Mr. Knit just sat there, silently.

"That's all right," said Nick, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You'll have plenty of time to tell us all about it downtown."

#

Erik stood there at the window, looking out at Zootopia before him. It was already getting late into the afternoon, the city before him looking just as bleak and chaotic as ever in his twisted world view.

Swinton and Bellwether sat in the corner along side Nightshade and Bobby. Bobby still had the blindfold over his eyes as he sat there, still chained to the chair.

"Are you doing all right?" asked Nightshade to Bobby.

"I think my arms are falling asleep, and I need to go to the bathroom real bad."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Gus. "You already had a bathroom break about," he looked at his watch, "four hours ago? Damn it! All right! I'll let you have a bathroom break." Gus stood up from his spot at the door. Erik silently walked away from the window and took his place as guard. As soon as Bobby was let out of his chains and led into the makeshift bathroom, Nightshade turned her attention to Erik.

"Hey, when do I get a bathroom break?" she demanded.

"You can use the cup in your cage," said Erik.

Nightshade looked at the glass shot cup left in the corner. "Well, have fun cleaning out my guano."

Once Bobby was done, Gus allowed him time to stand up.

Deciding she needed to go too, Bellwether stood up and walked into the nearby room. That was when she noticed that the only objects in the room were a bucket and a bottle of paw sanitizer. Bellwether fought the urge to gag at the sight as she closed the door behind her. The door had no lock, just a single handle, and yet it could easily be pushed open by anybody. As she reached down to undo the buckle on her skirt, that was when she noticed something loose in the wall. Most of the building's walls, especially at the top where they were, were incomplete. Construction workers set up temporary plaster walls to provide some protection from the weather. However, she noticed that there was a piece of loose plaster. She reached down and as quietly as she could, pried the piece off. Much to her surprise, the piece actually was heavier than it looked, feeling like a solid rock in her hoof. Thinking this would be heavy enough, she pocketed the piece.

Once she had done her business, she exited the bathroom and rejoined Swinton at her side. While Gus and Erik stood at the door and window, respectively, Bellwether quietly slipped the piece into Swinton's hooves. Swinton stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Bellwether glanced at the window, and Swinton understood. They had a plan between the two of them, but they weren't sure if they could implement it.


	10. Fighting The Inevitable

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 10: Fighting The Inevitable

It didn't take long for Mr. Knit to give the ZPD the info they needed for a warrant. Once the warrant was secured, Judy and Nick got into their police cruiser and drove to the unfinished office building in Savanna Central. When they stopped outside of the building, they marveled for a minute at how large it was despite being incomplete. The bottom portions of the building looked whole and stable, but as they looked up higher and higher up the building, they could see that the building had less and less features, typically lacking windows, a paint job, or even any permanent walls.

A moveable fence held together by chains surrounded the building, however, they climbed over it with no difficulties. They walked over to the front entrance, finding the front door unlocked. Inside the building, there was no electricity, leaving each room only lit by the natural sunlight outside. The whole building smelled like fresh plaster, and it was warm and stuffy without proper ventilation. They found the stairwell and slowly climbed up each floor. As they climbed higher and higher up the stairs, Judy's sharp hearing could pick up the sound of voices overhead. She stopped at a floor and listened intently.

"Do you hear something?" asked Nick.

"There are animals up there."

"Could it be Gus and Erik?"

"I think I hear them talking up there, but I can't make out what they're saying."

"We better be quiet, we don't want them to hear us too."

They quietly walked up the stairs. Judy could hear Swinton and Bellwether's voices as well, making her feel ever more excited that they were so close. However, once they got within a floor below the hideout, the voices suddenly stopped. There was an eerie silence as Nick and Judy stood their ground, listening for any sign of movement. At this high up, the building was mostly made of support beams and wooden and/or plaster coverings. The floors were solid and finished, but the building felt much more rickety so high up thanks to the thin false walls that made up the unfinished higher parts of the building. Carefully, they walked up the stairs, but their footsteps echoed in the silent halls of the building. That was when they heard a door open, and hoof steps tapped onto the wooden floor.

 _He heard us,_ thought Judy. She and Nick backed up against the wall. Nick snuck along the walls with Judy holding onto his arm. He tried his best to avoid making noise, but they could hear Erik stop with every step Nick made as if listening for him. As Nick got out into the open, he could make out the outline of a large boar. Nick pulled out his tranquilizer gun, hoping to shoot Erik while he had the cover of darkness, but Erik ducked behind a wall.

Nick slowly walked out into the open with Judy tailing behind him. Erik was still there, hiding behind the wall. Judy could still hear his breathing. They approached Erik with the tranquilizer guns at the ready. There was a sudden bang as the wall crumbled. Erik was smashing the walls with the full force of his body, causing the fragile wall beside Nick and Judy to topple over and push them over. The wall wasn't too heavy or hard, but it was enough to knock Judy and Nick off their feet. As they struggled to get up, Erik pried their tranquilizer guns right out of their paws. There was a whoosh of air as the first tranquilizer gun fired, hitting Nick at pointblank range with the tranquilizer dart.

"Nick!" shouted Judy, but a second shot of the tranquilizer hit her in the arm. Immediately, her body started to go numb as the tranquiller took effect. Judy looked up at Erik in the dim light. Although she couldn't see his face clearly, she had a strong sense that he was grinning. Judy couldn't remember what happened next after she hit the floor.

#

Judy woke up with her belly to the floor. As the tranquilizer wore off, her senses returned to normal, allowing her to see Nightshade in the cage, sitting quietly on the table. She also noticed Bobby chained to the chair next to her. As she looked about the room, she could see Swinton and Bellwether sitting in the corner. With another sweep of the area, she could see Erik by the window with Gus at his side.

"If the ZPD knows we're here, they will no doubt send other officers to find out what happened to the rabbit and fox," said Gus.

"Don't you think I already know that?" shouted Erik. "I'm thinking it over."

"Maybe we should just leave this building and find a new hideout."

"And how do you suppose we get our prisoners there undetected, even if we did have another place to hide?"

"Well, maybe we should kill the fox and bunny."

"That won't stop the ZPD from coming here. I say we keep them here as hostages and bargaining chips."

Judy heard a groan beside her, and she noticed Nick there sitting up on his legs in a seiza position. As she tried to stand up, she noticed that her hands were cuffed in the back. However, they weren't ordinary handcuffs. Not only was her wrists bound together, but the chain extended down to her ankles, making it impossible for her to stand up. It was difficult getting into an upright position, but by twisting her back and moving her legs, she was able to get back up into a seiza position as well.

"Are you all right, Carrots?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Judy. "Looks like we're on the top floor."

"I think so," said Nick, "and the only exit is over there, unless you want to jump out of the window."

As Judy and Nick talked, Gus continued to argue with Erik.

"Look, we need to get out of here," said Gus. "There's no telling how long it will take the ZPD to send someone to check on the fox and bunny."

"I said no," shouted Erik, shoving Gus off his feet. "We will stay here for as long as we can."

"Erik, listen to me, we can't keep Nightshade here for too much longer," said Gus, getting back up.

"And I said SHUT UP," said Erik as he struck Gus across his bill.

Gus painfully rubbed his bill. He backed away from Erik, keeping his distance from him.

 _This is bad_ , thought Judy. _Erik is becoming even more unhinged than ever. There's got to be a way out of these handcuffs._

Meanwhile, as the two argued between each other, Swinton and Bellwether sat alone in the corner, not sure what to do. Although Swinton still held the piece of plaster in her pocket, she wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"We need to kill them," insisted Gus.

"Why? They're not going anywhere. Besides, what will you do with the bodies?" Erik towered over Gus, glaring down at him.

As Swinton watched them argue, she got an idea. She stood up from her position, her legs painfully waking up from hours sitting on the floor, and she approached Erik.

"You know, you spend so much time arguing that you never even stopped to consider interrogating them," said Swinton.

"What do you mean?" asked Erik.

"Well, don't you recognize them? How many foxes or rabbits do you see as cops?"

"Yes, of course we know who they are," said Erik. "They're Hopps and Wilde."

"Meaning that they are well known celebrities," said Swinton. "It would also mean they must have info on the ZPD, like how much they know and who's working there." She slyly brushed up against Erik, discreetly pulling out the keys from his pants pocket.

"I say we interview these two cops," continued Swinton, walking over to Judy. As Swinton knelt down beside Judy, she whispered into Judy's ear, "Just play along."

"All right, Officer Hopps," said Swinton, "how many officers know about your whereabouts?"

"Only myself and Officer Wilde," said Judy, giving her best poker face.

"You're lying," shouted Swinton, grabbing Judy by the ear. However she was careful not to tug too hard as to cause pain.

"Ow, that hurts," shouted Judy, pretending to wiggle with discomfort. "Okay, okay, we told Chief Bogo so he could give us a search warrant."

"And who is this Chief Bogo?" asked Erik as he walked closer, Gus following close behind.

As they talked, Bellwether quietly stood up and approached the cage where Nightshade was held. She put both hooves to the combination lock, placed her ear close to the lock so she can hear the tumbler inside, and slowly turned the dial. Nightshade watched her work, surprised to see Bellwether helping her.

Swinton grabbed Judy by the throat, not hard enough to cause harm.

"How many know about this?" demanded Swinton.

"Only...ugh...Bogo, I swear," said Judy, pretending to struggle to breath.

Swinton let Judy go, and Judy took deep breaths as if gasping for air. "How long will it take before they start reporting back to you?"

"They probably won't until tonight," said Judy, truthfully. "As far as they know, we are looking to find out if Bobby and Nightshade are in here, and that could take hours considering the size of this building."

"How did you find out we were here?" asked Swinton.

"Mr. Knit told us," said Judy. "He confessed to his part in the kidnappings and in the cover-up."

"That idiot!" shouted Erik. "I should have known that ram couldn't be trusted."

It was while Erik was shouting that Bellwether finally managed to crack the lock open. She turned herself around, covering up the lock with her back. Nightshade stared at Bellwether, not sure what she planned on doing.

"This is bad," said Swinton. "We need to move."

"I agree," said Gus. "But where do we move to?"

"First, we need to check to see if there are any police cars outside," said Swinton. "I will do it." She ran to the window, shoving Erik and Gus out of the way. Once she was at the window, she pulled out the piece of wall from her pocket.

"What's that you got there?" asked Gus.

Swinton only gave him a stern look before leaning back and throwing the rock at the glass. Just as she hoped, the rock smashed through the glass, creating a clear hole. With that, she immediately leaped out and tackled Erik.

"What're you doing?" shouted Erik, struggling against his sister's grasp.

"Dawn, now!" shouted Swinton.

Bellwether opened the cage and Nightshade immediately flew out. Gus leaped forward trying to catch Nightshade in mid air, but Nightshade slipped out of his grasp and flew out of the broken window.

"No!" Erik hurled Swinton over, tossing her to the floor. Swinton dropped Erik's keys at Bellwether's feet. Bellwether scooped them up off the floor.

Gus grabbed Swinton by the collar of her dress, and held his foot over her with the poison barbed dangling threateningly over her chest.

Bellwether made a beeline to Bobby intending to undue his chains, but Erik charged toward her. Bellwether barely had any time as Erik rammed her into the wall, denting the plaster. Erik grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her against the wall.

"Dawn!" shouted Swinton. She tried to get up, but when she attempted to struggle, Gus angled the barb over her neck.

Erik violently assaulted Bellwether. He was kicking, punching, and body slamming her over and over again against the walls. She tried to block his attacks, but he was too strong. With every blow, she could see sparks in her vision. The walls cracked as if Erik was going to toss her through the wall and outside.

Judy watched the violence before her, her mouth agape with shock. "No stop, you're going to kill her."

Erik was so enraged, he barely registered what Judy had said. In one final display of rage, he grabbed Bellwether by the arm, hoisted her over his head, and literally threw her across the room. She landed hard on the floor before Judy and Nick, leaving her in a crumpled heap. Still deeply enraged, Erik continued to violently ram against the wall, cracking it further.

While this was happen, Judy and Nick looked at Bellwether, sympathetically.

Bellwether was bruised and battered. She just lay there, twitching in pain. She looked up at Nick and Judy, revealing that her bleeding nose. Her glasses were cracked and twisted a little. However, despite her pain, she slowly reached over, her broken arm struggling to move. She slowly opened her hoof, and the keys to the cuffs fell onto the floor before Nick and Judy.

Once they saw the keys, they immediately straightened up, and kept their eyes on Erik and Gus. As soon as he was sure those two weren't looking at them, Nick used his long tail to slowly push the keys to his paws.

After several minutes of blind rage, Erik finally calmed down, the walls thoroughly damaged.

"What're we going to do with them?" asked Gus.

"We still have her brother," said Erik, "and we might be able to barter with the lives of everyone else."

Swinton was on her back, sobbing. "How could you do this? You're so cruel."

"I don't want to hear it," shouted Erik, clutching his head as if he was having a massive headache.

Sensing danger, Gus got off of Swinton, not wanting to be in his way if he charged.

Swinton stood up onto her hooves, looking at Erik with shock and horror. "What happened to you? Don't you see what you're doing? Don't you see what harm you're doing to yourself and Zootopia?"

"SHUT UP!" Erik looked disheveled and his clothes were torn. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP..."

"Please, you got to stop this now," begged Swinton. "The police will be here any minute."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP..." Erik felt like his sheltered little world was starting to fall apart.

As this exchange was going on, Nick had already managed to remove his handcuffs. He gave the keys to Judy who slowly undid her handcuffs.

Gus was backing away from Erik, looking at the rabid boar with fear and shock.

"Sounds like he's off his rocker," said Nick.

Gus was so transfixed on Erik, he didn't even answer Nick.

"Hey, come here, I have some advice for you."

Gus looked at Nick, unsure as to what he was talking about.

"Look, I can teach you how to restrain Erik."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh..." Nick looked up at the ceiling with feigned ignorance. "Maybe because you're a dumbass with no back up plan."

Gus stormed toward Nick. "You son of a..."

Once Gus was close enough, Nick flung his handcuffs out, quickly attaching Gus's wrists together. With lightning fast reflexes, he connected the other end of the cuffs, attaching Gus's wrists to his ankles, forcing him to bend over thanks to the short length of the chain.

Gus was forced to squat down, unable to right himself back up.

Judy, free from her cuffs as well, knelt down to Bellwether to help her up.

Bellwether winced with her touch, forcing herself back onto her feet and groaning with pain. Dried blood was caking underneath her nose and her face was noticeably black with bruises. Her left eye was so blackened and swollen, she could barely keep it open.

Erik watched the two of them with rage. "What do I have to keep you down?"

Before Judy could retort, her ears twitched as she noticed a loud sound drawing closer. It was numerous in size, but also very familiar and rhythmic.

"Do you hear something, Carrots?" asked Nick.

"Help is on the way," said Judy with a sly smile.

As if on cue, several rocks came flying through the window, making sure to remove the rest of the broken glass.

Erik looked on dumbfounded when a large flock of bats whooshed into the room through the shattered window. The bats encircled Erik like a swarm of angry bees. He swatted at the bats, fighting to keep them away. However, there were too many bats blocking his view, making it hard for him to see. Each one easily swerved around him. Those with fangs were repeatedly biting his skin, leaving shallow marks all over his body. He tried shouting for Gus to help him, but the cacophonous noise of bat wings was drowning out his voice.

While this was going on, Nick had already unlocked Bobby's restraints, freeing the fox from his captivity.

"Thank you, Officer Wilde," said Bobby.

Bellwether and Swinton were near the exit with Swinton tending to Bellwether's wounds while Gus was on the floor struggling to move with the restraints. Judy and Nick stood in front of Erik with their paws to their hips, watching as Erik helplessly swatted at the bats.

Frustrated and angry, Erik pulled out the night howler dart gun out from his pants, and branched it out in a threatening gesture.

"Get away from me," he shouted, waving his gun around.

The bats immediately flew way from him. They gathered at the ceiling where they hung upside down. Erik looked up at the bats above to see Gloria Nightshade looking down at him from her perch.

"Did you really think you could restrain us?" asked Nightshade, mockingly. "We may be small, but in numbers, we are powerful."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Erik, looking increasingly more and more unhinged as indicated by the way his body swayed back and forth, his head hurting him severely.

Judy and Nick recognized the night howler gun, and were holding handkerchiefs to their necks and faces to shield themselves from the night howler.

"It's over, Erik," said Judy. "You're outnumbered and you have lost."

"Do as she says, Erik," said Nightshade.

Erik was barely paying attention. He was muttering to himself constantly, his behavior erratic and unhinged.

"It's over, you're going to jail," said Nick. "Give it up."

As the prospect of going to jail weighed heavily on his shattered ego, Erik became increasingly desperate and paranoid. There was a horrid stillness in the air as everyone froze, waiting for someone to make a move. At the other end of the room, Swinton had already unlocked the door, allowing Bellwether, Bobby, and Gus to escape out of the room. Gus in particular running behind them in an awkward slouch, wanting desperately to escape this heated conflict.

"You've lost, Erik," shouted Judy, trying desperately to reason with him. "Surrender and you—"

"Never," shouted Erik, the gun shaking in his grasp. "I will stop Nightshade, no matter what." In his deranged and twisted state of mind, he could only think of one thing to do. He lifted the gun and aimed it to his own neck.

"DON'T!" shouted Judy, reaching out as if to grab the gun, but it was too late.

There was a soft whoosh of air as the gun was fired, and a night howler pellet struck him hard in the neck, leaving a blue residue. Erik dropped the gun, convulsing. His eyes dilated, foam was spilling from his mouth as he reverted to a primal beast. He got on all fours, and clawed the floor with his hooves. His enhanced muscles were bulging out of his skin.

"Nick, make sure the others get out of the building safely," said Judy.

"But what about you?" asked Nick.

"Don't argue with me, just go," shouted Judy.

"Ugh...be careful!" Nick reluctantly ran out of the room.

As soon as Nick was gone, she looked up at the bats above. "Nightshade, I need you and the other bats to help slow Erik down."

"We're on it, Officer Hopps," said Nightshade. "Everyone, surround Erik, give him something to snap at."

The bats all swarmed down upon Erik. However, as soon as they got close, the bats had to quickly back away as some were nearly caught in Erik's massive jaws. Under the sway of the night howler, Erik's strength and speed was increasing exponentially.

Judy ran to the handcuffs she had left on the floor. Erik saw her and blindly ran toward her. Judy barely noticed him coming, forcing her to dodge out of the way as he ran passed, just barely clipping her vest as he sailed passed. Erik crashed face first into the wall, smashing the temporary wall, and leaving a massive hole in it. A rush of wind blew into the room.

Judy tried to cuff Erik's foot, but he easily forced himself out of the hole and charged toward her. Thanks to Judy's small size and speed, she was able to dodge around him, but it was still a near hit. Erik ran right passed her and struck the other side of the room, smashing yet another hole. Erik was dripping with blood on his face and chest, but he was too enraged to care. He ripped the wall apart as he broke free, bending the lightweight supports that held up the building.

Plaster from the ceiling landed on top of Erik, but it only distracted him for a moment before Judy was able to cuff one of his legs. Before she could dodge out of the way, Erik rushed toward her and nearly ran her over.

Judy was able to grab onto his tusks and get carried away to the other wall. Using her acrobatics, she swung herself aside just as Erik smashed his head into the wall, smashing more plaster and supports. As Erik tried to pry himself free of the wall, the bats circled around Erik, biting him in every place they could.

As Erik snapped futilely at the bats, Judy was able to connect another end of the handcuffs to Erik's hind leg. However, Erik swung his head around, his tusks jamming against Judy's armored vest as he knocked her way.

Judy crashed through the broken plaster wall. She grabbed onto the metal support, clinging for dear life as she hung out of the building over the streets far below. Despite the handcuffs, Erik charged toward her and smashed the plaster wall outward. This force bent the support beam outward, leaving Judy to literally dangle several stories off the ground, hanging by just her grip. Erik was snapping his jaw into the air as he fell, plummeting to the ground and screaming with animalistic fright. He fell. Falling down, down, down...thud. Just like that, all was silent.

However, Judy didn't have time to process what had happened as she heard the beam she was clinging to creak and give way slightly. She tried to move closer to the room, but that only made the support bend a little more, threatening to drop her to her death.

"Everybody, grab onto Judy," shouted Nightshade.

A swarm of bats gathered around Judy, their prehensile feet grabbed onto her clothes, holding onto her arms, back and legs. The bats were flapping hard against Judy as they strained to support her weight.

"Judy, you need to let go," shouted Nightshade.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Judy.

"Trust me," said Nightshade.

Practically terrified with fright, Judy closed her eyes and slowly slackened her grip on the support beam. Immediately, she dropped 10 feet before the bats could finally work up the force they needed to support her weight.

"Ugh, you're heavier than you look," said Nightshade, straining with the effort.

"I'm sorry, I'm all muscle," said Judy.

"Okay, everyone just slowly move Judy into a horizontal position," said Nightshade.

The bats slowly rotated Judy into a position with her belly facing down. With their wings beating furiously, they slowly lowered Judy down to the ground. However, even with several bats holding up her weight, the strain was getting tiresome. Slowly, their grip on Judy's uniform began to slacken as the weight and the constant movement of the wings prevented them from getting an adequate grip. As they reached the third floor, one of the bats lost his grip. As Judy slipped out of his grip, the other bats also lost their grip and Judy fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Judy, falling to the ground. Just as she was about to splat against the pavement, two pairs of furry arms caught her mid fall, saving her from a face-to-face encounter with the concrete. She opened her eyes to see Nick holding her in his arms.

"You really are heavy for such a skinny bunny," said Nick.

Relieved and amorous, Judy affectionately kissed Nick in gratitude.

Nick froze with surprise, his lips tingling from the sensation.

"Oh, I..." Judy's face turned red as she realized what she had just done in the heat of passion. She leaped out of Nick's arms, her face burning with embarrassment.

Nightshade and the other bats landed on the ground in front of Judy and Nick.

"Are you all right, Judy?" asked Nightshade.

"Yes," said Judy. "That was a close call."

The building already had police cars and ambulances surrounding it. Medical crews were checking the injured.

Officer McHorn picked up Gus and placed him inside of the cop car. As the car door was slammed shut, Gus was surprised to see his wife was out amongst the gathering bystanders. Lisa was standing there with their newborn platypus pups clutched in her arms. She didn't run to him, she didn't greet him any way. She just stood there with a look of shock and sadness on her face. Gus looked away, not wanting to look at Lisa. He felt utter shame for what he had done.

Medics were gathering around Erik's body, which lay there twisted into odd angles in the shape of the indentation he left in the concrete. Although the doctors checked for vital signs, they knew already that it was no good. While calls were made to the morgue, the doctors focused on Bellwether who was in pain and bloodied. After checking up on Judy, Nightshade had perched herself in the trees to see Bellwether and Swinton being taken on board the ambulance. Nightshade flew off after the ambulance.

#

Nightshade had to wait at the hospital for well over an hour before the staff would let her see Bellwether. A zebra nurse carried her down the halls to Bellwether's room. She could see Bellwether dressed in a hospital gown. Her right arm was in a cast and her face was covered in stitches and bandages. Swinton was at her side, and the two of them looked surprised to see Nightshade.

"Thank you, nurse," said Nightshade. "I will see myself out when I'm done."

"Uh, okay," said the nurse.

Nightshade flew out of the nurse's hoof and landed onto the table next to Bellwether's bed.

"What're you doing here?" asked Bellwether.

"I've come to see you," said Nightshade, "to ask are you all right?"

"I'll live," said Bellwether, "but why're you really here?"

"I also want to know...why...?"

Bellwether tapped her hoof against her cast as if recalling painful memories. "When I saw Erik and what extremes he was willing to go through just to get rid of you, I couldn't help but be reminded of myself, and feel ashamed. I guess seeing someone else be so extreme gave me a chance to...reflect on what I had done...you know? From an outsider's perspective?"

"Yes, I understand what you mean," said Nightshade.

Bellwether put her hoof to her bandaged eye, reminded of her own acts of cruelty. "I guess all those months I spent in jail must have softened me, and made me feel regret for what I had done when I was mayor."

Swinton held Bellwether's hoof in a loving gesture.

"No," said Bellwether, giving Swinton a warm smile. "Maybe it wasn't the time in jail that made me see things in a new light."

Even through Bellwether's cracked and crooked glasses, Nightshade could see her eyes grow misty with sadness and regret.

"In a way, I know how you feel," said Nightshade. "Erik was a mad pig who was bigoted and extreme, but when I talked to Gus, I saw a mammal who genuinely was upset that I wasn't doing enough to prevent the bats from committing crimes in Zootopia and he's right. I wanted so badly to help other interspecies couples and my fellow bats that I neglected everyone else. If I had been more aware of his needs and the needs of others affected by bat criminals, maybe Gus would have not helped Erik in the first place."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Bellwether. "One thing I have learned from all the time I spent in politics is that animals look to a hero when times are rough. They want to support animals who will pay attention to their needs, and they want a hero to cheer for. I tried to be that hero by turning the predators of Zootopia into a villain I could defeat, and instead, I tore the city apart."

"Do you regret what you had done?" asked Nightshade. "You know, with the night howlers?"

Bellwether silently nodded her head.

"Then I will become your hero by pardoning you of all crimes as promised," said Nightshade, with a broad smile on her face, "and if anybody questions my decision, then I will make sure that every mammal in Zootopia knows you helped save my life today."

"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Bellwether.

"I just only hope that you'll take this opportunity to make Zootopia a better place."

Before Bellwether could object, Nightshade flew out of the open window, leaving Bellwether alone with Swinton.


	11. A Hero Zootopia Needs

No Bats Allowed

Chapter 11: A Hero Zootopia Needs

It was the day before Election Day, and there was a lot of tension as the crowds once again gathered in the auditorium to listen to Panthera and Nightshade. However, there was something noticeably different. After Erik was killed, the news media finally was allowed to report on the kidnappings to the public. As a result, there was a growing hostility toward Panthera and her supporters on social media. The news of the kidnappings was blown out of proportion to the point where Panthera and her supporters were stereotyped as terrorists and criminals. Because of this, when Panthera tried to get the crowd excited like she always did, rather than get the usual cheers she was used to, the crowds were hostile and shouting insults and catcalls directed both at her and her supporters. Nightshade was also trying her best to debate, but as the debate went on, even she was growing tired under the stress.

Then it finally came when the moderator brought up the big question. "What do you plan on doing about the bat criminals in Zootopia?"

"I..." Panthera hesitated as she heard the crowd already start to yell chants at her.

"Kidnapper!"

"Terrorist!"

"Tyrant!"

Panthera's supporters were also yelling their own support, but the crowds wound up devolving into a loud cacophony of indistinguishable words.

"I can't do this anymore." Feeling overwhelmed, Panthera turned around and walked off the stage. As the crowd continued to boo and yell, Nightshade could feel her anger rise as she grew more frustrated and annoyed with the crowd's behavior.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "ENOUGH!" into the microphone. Her voice carried throughout the hall, causing several animals, especially those with sensitive hearing, to cover their ears in alarm. Nightshade waited for the crowd to calm down.

Nightshade took a deep breath to calm her own emotions. She glared at the crowd and said, "Look at what you're doing. Do you really think that throwing insults at each other would make others listen to you? Did it not occur to you that getting angry and defensive only pushes others away? Now don't get me wrong. You have every right to complain, but when you resort to bullying, insults, and blind anger, that only makes YOU look like the bad guy. When you behave like that, you don't look like you're in the right, and you only push others away and further polarizes everybody.

"But with that said, I'm not going to pretending I'm not responsible for this. For the longest time, I couldn't understand why anybody would want to support Panthera's plans for a bat registration. There's no way of enforcing such a law and it would clearly make the problem worse. But now I do understand. Panthera was at least addressing your concerns, while I on the other hand only belittled and ignored you all, and for that, I'm sorry.

"One thing this past experience has taught me is that it doesn't matter if you vote for me or support me. What matters is that I serve all of you and not just my loyal followers. I will still fight for what I believe in, but I will try my best to address the concerns of everyone."

There was a moment of silence before the moderator asked, "But what're you going to do about the bat gangs?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Nightshade. "I offer an alternative solution. I was going to unveil my plan at the end, but I think I should show you now. Could you all please fly down here and join me."

From out behind the crowd, four bats flew over the heads of the audience, flying to the podium and landing right behind Nightshade. The bats were wearing uniforms indicative of their professions.

"I have some friends I want to introduce," said Nightshade. "These four bats serve Zootopia in various important jobs. First off, we have Amy Betelgeuse who's both a meteorologist and a geologist who specializes in securing buildings against harsh weather and landslides.

"Next, we have Mark Chiroptera who works in the fire department, and he specializes in locating victims caught in burning buildings.

"We also have Jeffry Fang who also works with the fire department, and he even has been known to pick up mice from burning buildings and flying them to safety.

"And lastly, we have Tiffany Majoris who works as part of the emergency crew at the local Zootopia hospital. Thanks to her wings and her small size, she is able to travel quickly anywhere in the hospital, allowing her to handle multiple patients in one day.

"If I win the election, these four will become the first bats to join the ZPD. We employ bats to do all sorts of essential jobs for Zootopia, so why not hire a team of them to help the ZPD take down the bat criminals? It's basically evening the playing field."

There were some murmurs amongst the crowd, including some animals who voiced outrage.

Hearing the anger from the crowd, the moderator asked, "Are you sure the public would be okay to trust bats to be on the ZPD?"

Nightshade looked out at the crowd. "Look, I know I can't please all of you, and I know there will always be problems with no easy answers, but instead of attacking each other, why not listen to one another and be willing to compromise. If we do that, then I know we can make Zootopia a great please for everyone to live."

There were further murmurs amongst the crowd, this time more contemplative than angry.

"Thank you, Nightshade," said the moderator. "You're time is up."

Nightshade did a bow for the audience and flew off with the other bats behind her.

The very next day, Nightshade won the election by over 10%.

#

Judy was lying on the floor of her apartment as Nick hovered over her, gently massaging her back.

"Ow! I thought massages were supposed to be relaxing. Ow!"

"You're just tense, Carrots. Not to mention you're not used to having your muscles stretched like this."

"Just do it a little more gently this time, and watch those sharp claws of yours."

"I'll be more gentle."

Just then, her cell phone went off. "I messed up tonight, I lost another fight..."

Judy picked up the phone. "Hello!"

"Is this Officer Hopps?" asked a squeaky voice from the other end.

"Yes!"

"Are you still interested in the apartment?"

"Who's this?"

"My name is Lucy Sunflower, I'm the new landlord of the Oasis Apartments, and I was told by Mayor Nightshade that you've been wanting the apartment. Do you want to come over and look at it?"

Judy felt a twinge of excitement and joy despite her sore muscles. "We'll be there right away."

#

Judy drove her motorcycle with Nick to the Oasis Apartments, and as she pulled up into the parking lot, she was greeted by a very large figure who came out of the building's main entrance.

"Good morning, Judy," said Francine, carrying reusable grocery bags in both her hands. Right behind her was Clawhauser who also had bags in his arms.

"Good morning, you two," said Judy as she took off her motorcycle helmet. "I can see you moved back in together."

"Sure did," said Francine. "Thanks to you guys."

"I'm sure Mayor Nightshade had more to do with it," said Clawhauser.

"True but they're the ones who saved her," said Francine. "Ben, could you get to the car ahead of me, I would like to talk to them privately."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," said Clawhauser, walking to the car with the grocery bags in hand.

As soon as Clawhauser was out of earshot, Francine knelt down over Judy and Nick and whispered, "Uh...thanks...for not telling Bogo about what I did. You didn't have to do that for me. What I did was wrong, and I deserve to be reprimanded for it."

Judy affectionately grabbed Francine's massive finger and gave it a squeeze. "It's all right. The rules exist for a reason, but what good is punishing you when you were acting out of desperation? It wasn't fair that you and Clawhauser had to move apart like that. I can't fault you for doing what you thought was your only option."

"If you want to talk about being bad," said Nick, "try spending 20 years making a living scamming people with pawpsicles. We all do bad things sometimes. It would do nobody any good to beat yourself up over it. Just make up for it by doing good for the ZPD."

Francine looked to be on the verge of tears. "Aw, I'm lucky to have friends like you."

She stood up and walked to the car where Clawhauser sat waiting.

"Do you think those two will be all right?" asked Judy.

"I'm sure they will," said Nick, "but don't worry about them. We got ourselves to think about right now."

#

Lucy Sunflower turned out to be a tiny hedgehog dressed in a bright pink dress. When they arrived at her office, she happily led them to the empty apartment on the fifth floor. Using a motorized platform for small animals (kind of like a Segway with a raised platform), she was able to reach the keyhole to unlock the door. Once the door was open, Nick and Judy were treated to the sight of their new apartment. Having been so used to her tiny bachelorette pad, Judy was overwhelmed at the sight of how big the apartment looked. Although it was designed for small-sized animals, it had enough space for a living room as well as a good-sized kitchen.

"If you need anything," said Mrs. Sunflower as she rode out of the apartment, "I'll be in my office."

Nick walked off into the adjoining bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. Meanwhile, Judy got onto the balcony behind the sliding door. She looked out at the apartment complex, enabling her to see the animals down below. From just a few floors down and in the building across from hers, she could see Mrs. Otterton, waving up at her.

She went back into the apartment, meeting Nick in the living room.

"Well, what do you think, Carrots?" asked Nick.

"It's beautiful," said Judy. "The lease on my apartment is going to expire next month, so I say we move in today."

"Eager, huh?" said Nick, affectionately hugging her. "I'm eager to start our life together too."

There was a light coughing sound, and as they turned to the open door, they could see the cough came from Bellwether, standing there. She was covered in bandages concealing her cuts and bruises. She wore a cast on her left foot, which she supported with crutches, and she had a cast on her right arm. Her face still looked bruised and battered, although her black eye wasn't as swollen.

"Hey Judy," she said, sheepishly.

"Bellwether?" said Judy. "What're you doing here?"

Bellwether hobbled into the room. "After Nightshade pardoned me, I moved in with Eliza. She was able to get me a job at the local library."

"That's good to hear," said Judy, "but is there something else that's bothering you?"

Bellwether looked to be on the verge of tears. "The truth is, I...I don't know what to do with my life. I divided Zootopia, put countless animals in danger, and all because I was so mad at predators. How can I live with myself?"

At that moment, Judy was reminded of what she said to Francine. "It's not all your fault. I was the one who told the public that predators are just genetically predisposed to be violent. But I learned from my mistake, and strived to do better in the future. That's all you can do."

"But what if I can't win back the trust of others?" asked Bellwether.

"Well then..." said Nick with a warm smile, "take comfort in the fact that me and Judy understand and forgive you."

Bellwether sobbed, her body heaving. "Thank you."

Nick and Judy wrapped their arms around Bellwether, embracing her in a hug.

#

Six months later...

The sun was sinking fast in the horizon, giving Judy and Nick the perfect opportunity to sneak up on the Blood Drinkers before they wake up for their nightly attacks. This time, the gang had found a house up in a tree built for squirrels. Several officers were gathered around the tree with net launcher guns in hand.

"Are the suspects inside the building?" asked McHorn over the radio.

"I can hear movement inside of the house," said Judy into the radio.

"All right, we're ready," said McHorn. "You and Officer Pennington may go."

"Ehem!" said Francine, playfully indignantly.

"Sorry," said McHorn. "I mean Officer Clawhauser."

"Okay, we're moving in," said Judy. "Officer Hopps, out."

Francine knelt over to pick up Judy and Nick into her arms. As she got close, Judy caught a glimpse at Francine's new wedding ring. With both arms, Francine lifted Nick and Judy up and over her head so they were at eye level with the house. With one finger, Judy tapped her claw onto the front door.

"Drake Hemocyte," shouted Judy. "We know you're in there. Come out with you wings up and we promise not to hurt you." Her sharp ears heard the bats rustling inside. She heard a soft squeak as the back door flew open. The Blood Drinkers flew out of the house single file.

The ZPD was expecting this. Officer Snarlov and Officer Wolfard were at the other end with net launcher guns, and were able to catch four of the bats in midair. However, six more bats remained, including Drake Hemocyte, to fly away into the night. However, they didn't get far. From out of nowhere, one by one, each of the bats were knocked from the sky. Some were caught in nets while others were tied up in midair. Each of the gang members were left squirming against their restraints onto the grass. The last one, Hemocyte himself, was bound and gagged in nylon rope. He was held in the claws of Officer Betelgeuse who glided down to the group of restrained bats and unceremoniously dropped him onto the floor. The gang was shocked to see four bats in police uniforms standing over them.

"Nice job, Officer Betelgeuse," said Judy as she ran to the suspects with a bat cage in hand.

"It was nothing," said Officer Betelgeuse. "If you don't need us anymore, we would like to get started on our night patrol."

"I'm sure we can handle the Blood Drinkers from here," said Judy. "Thank you."

The bats flew off into the night, looking for nocturnal animals causing trouble.

#

While busy apprehending bat criminals, Judy and Nick had spent much of their money for the passed 6 months fixing up their new apartment. The two certainly had different tastes in furniture. Nick wanted a much more modern look, while Judy favored a more country look that reminded her of Bunny Burrow. The two settled upon a mix of the two ascetics: they had a modern looking black couch and a mahogany coffee table, rustic country decorum and cooking utensils were placed in the kitchen and dining room, and of course, they had to make room for the wide screen TV and surround sound.

However, after a successful raid of the Blood Drinkers, Nick and Judy decided they needed some intimate time in the bedroom. Now that they had a place of their own, they had all the privacy they needed. By the time they were done, the two were too exhausted to pick up the blanket or their clothes off the floor. The two lay in bed in each other's arms with nothing except their body heat to warm themselves up in the cold night.

"You know, Nick," said Judy, dreamily, "I never thought I would find love in Zootopia."

"I never thought I would find love, period," said Nick. "Life is strange like that."

"You know, with Clawhauser and Francine married and Bellwether and Swinton considering it too, I can't help but wonder if we'll ever make that kind of commitment."

"Are you saying you want us to marry, Carrots?"

"I'm just speaking hypothetically."

"I don't know about marriage. It's such a huge commitment, you know."

"Oh, you think I can't be a good wife to you? Come on, Slick, you know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Nick affectionately kissed her. "Yes...yes I do."


End file.
